Forbidden Love
by Confession68
Summary: LuNa, AU. An inevitable fate brings the four together. When something threatens to break them apart, they fight to stay together. What will happen when one of them can see no other option then to leave? Angst. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Unbreakable Friendship

Forbidden Love

**Author's Note: **I thought I would go ahead and release this chapter. It's been done for months, but I had decided not to post it. This is an AR I think it's called…Alternate reality. This story spawned from a dream I had…Seriously…Tell you all about it at the end…Anyways, I'm going to go ahead and post it and see what you all think about it. If no one likes it…I'm going to sack it. I just thought I would try my luck with an AR story. I honestly believe it is a good story, but that's just my opinion…I'm the writer…Doesn't count…Anyways, let me know what you think, by reviewing! XD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters, just my own. I do however, _**LOVE IT TO DEATH**_!! XD

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1: Unbreakable Friendship **

Nami stood in the middle of the playground alone. She looked around at all the other kids. She had no desire to play with them. Most of them cried at night, or were crying when they were brought here. She had been here since she was a baby. Not once had she cried since then. She was going to be strong, and if these kids couldn't, then she didn't want anything to do with them. All the other kids were slightly afraid of her.

She never cried, no matter what. Also, when someone tried to talk to her, she would look at them coldly. So, they all just kept their distance. The many keepers tried to make her play with the others. However, she would just stare at them and never say a thing. She knew they were worried about her state of mind, but she didn't care. She made her way to a swing and sat on it and slowly began to swing herself. She was now seven years old.

As she swung herself she heard a loud commotion. She quickly looked up. There was a keeper bringing in a small boy. The boy looked furious and was screaming for the man to release him. Suddenly, the boy punched the keeper in the face. "I can take care of myself!!" he continued.

The keeper looked surprised about the boy's punching him as blood trickled out of his mouth. Then he furrowed his brows as he brought up a hand and back handed the boy across the face. "Be still boy!" yelled the keeper. "You are here because you are _not_ old enough to care for yourself! You're parents are no longer around!" he continued. The boy slowly turned to the keeper and glared at him. Then he grinned. The keeper stared down at the boy with wide eyes. Then he shoved the boy toward the playground. "Its play time right now…Why don't you try and make some friends?" said the keeper as he turned and walked away.

Nami heard the boy chuckle and turn towards the playground. He looked around at all the other kids who looked afraid of him. He scoffed. Nami got off the swing and approached him. She had a grin on her face. "Finally, someone with some guts!" she exclaimed as she walked up to him. The boy eyed her from head to toe. Nami stuck her hand out. "I'm Nami. Let's be friends!" she said with a side ways grin.

The boy grinned and grabbed her hand "Aa, I'm Luffy!" said the boy. Nami shook his hand and looked him over. He had black hair and eyes with a scar just under his left eye.

"How'd you get that scar?" she asked as she nodded to it.

"I cut myself to prove a point!" he said with a smirk.

Nami slowly smiled. "I see…" she said as she pointed to her shoulder. "So did I…" she said as she showed him a scar on her shoulder. Luffy smirked in return and nodded in satisfaction. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Six." he replied with a grin from ear to ear.

"Cool, I'm seven!" she said as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go play!" she yelled as she dragged him along.

"I've always liked pirates!! Let's play pirates!!" he yelled with a grin.

"Pirates?! I hate pirates!" she yelled as Luffy only laughed behind her.

**Six Months Later…**

Luffy and Nami were sitting and playing a game. All the other kids stayed clear of them. Luffy had already gotten into multiple fights with the other boys. One had dared call Nami a freak. It took two full grown men to take Luffy off the boy. The boy had been twice Luffy's age, and yet, he didn't stand a chance against the monstrous boy. Now they all feared him, no matter their age. Luffy and Nami had become inseparable since the day Luffy had been brought to this orphanage. They both looked up as a keeper brought in another child. The boy was crying and looking at everyone afraid. Luffy and Nami both scoffed. "Another wuss…" remarked Nami.

"Aa…" agreed Luffy as he turned away. "Ah! You won again!!" he yelled as he furrowed his brows.

"Of course I did!" she replied with a grin. Luffy just glared at her for awhile and then he grinned.

Then a woman brought another boy in. He had no expression on his face as he just looked at all the other kids. He closed his eyes and without the woman saying anything, he walked away and sat next to a tree. He leaned back against it and seemed to go to sleep. The woman looked after him nervously and then turned and walked away. Luffy and Nami stared after the sleeping boy and then both turned to each other with a grin on their face. They both got up and walked over to the boy.

They just stood over him watching him. "Can I help you?" asked the boy who was supposed to be asleep. Then he opened one eye to look at them. He had a hard gaze.

Luffy smirked down at him and then turned toward Nami. "I like him." he said.

Nami smiled. "Un…I do too." she said.

The boy opened his other eye. "You two seem different from the other kids." he said.

"Un…you are too. You didn't cry when you came in here." she remarked.

"Why should I?" he asked as he rose up a brow. Nami's smile widened as did Luffy's.

"YOU! Don't go causing any more fights! Do you hear me, boy?!"

All three turned to see the same keeper who had brought in Luffy six months ago approaching them. He was glaring at Luffy. Luffy scoffed. "I wasn't going to fight him…" said Luffy in a low voice. Then he turned to the boy and smirked. "Although…I wouldn't mind seeing how strong you are." he said in a low voice. The boy looked surprised at first and then he slowly grinned up at Luffy.

"There will be no fighting, boy! Do you hear me?!" yelled the keeper.

"Ha-i, Grumpy-ossan…" replied Luffy in a bored tone as he began to pick his nose with his pinky finger.

The man looked furious. "It's Grunpel-san, and I am the Head Master here. Show some respect!! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" he yelled. Grunpel was a fairly old man with grey short hair. He was balding at the front. He also wore round spectacles and was a very thin man.

"Ha-i…" replied Luffy as he yawned.

Grunpel ground his teeth and turned. "I hate kids…I hate my job…" he grumbled as he stomped away.

Both Luffy and Nami looked down at the boy. "So you like to fight…huh?" he asked.

"Aa…although, they don't…" replied Luffy as he turned to the other kids on the playground. They were all staring at him with worried expressions.

The green haired boy stood up and dusted himself off. "Name's Zoro…Roronoa Zoro." he said as he looked up.

Luffy grinned. "Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Nami." said Nami as she smiled at Zoro. Zoro nodded to them both. "So, how old are you, Zoro?" asked Nami.

"Nine." he replied.

"Cool!" both Luffy and Nami exclaimed.

"I'm eight! Just turned not to long ago." said Nami.

"Seven." said Luffy as he pointed a thumb to himself. Then he grinned. "Let's play!" he exclaimed. Zoro smiled and nodded.

**Three Days Later…**

"What had I told you about fighting, boy?!" yelled Grunpel who always seemed to be yelling at Luffy in disapproval.

"I told you! We weren't fighting! We were playing!" yelled Luffy in reply.

"Playing or not, it was still fighting and still forbidden!!" yelled Grunpel.

Luffy only stared at Grunpel with an expressionless gaze. Grunpel bared his teeth in anger at Luffy's indifference. He brought back a hand and slapped Luffy across the face. Luffy's head snapped in the direction in which Grunpel had slapped him. Then he slowly turned back to Grunpel and continued to stare at him with a blank stare. Grunpel growled in anger. "Go back to your room! You won't be getting any dinner tonight!" he yelled.

Luffy clenched down his teeth, but said nothing as he turned and walked out.

Luffy walked into the boy's room and plopped down on the bed. The other boys gave him side ways glances. Zoro approached him. "So, what'd the Ossan say?" he asked.

"He said I won't be getting any dinner tonight…" he replied quietly.

Zoro chuckled. "Aa, that's what he told me." he said as he sat down. "No big deal…I can go without eating…" he continued.

Luffy looked up at him with tears in his eyes and looking pathetic. "I _can't_!" he yelled.

Zoro burst out laughing. "You mean you can go up against these wusses and take the Ossan's beatings and yet you cry from not eating!" he exclaimed as he doubled over.

"Shut up!! I get really hungry, okay!!" yelled Luffy in anger.

Zoro brought up a hand in his defense. "It's okay…I understand…" he said still laughing. Luffy frowned and pursed his lips at Zoro. Zoro stopped laughing. "Sorry about that." he said with a smile still on his face.

Luffy sighed. "It's okay…He's done it before…I already knew he would do it…Still, I just wanted to know…" he replied.

"Aa…I was curious myself after you had said that the first day." said Zoro with a smirk. "You're pretty strong!" he exclaimed.

Luffy looked up at him and grinned. "Aa! So are you!" he replied.

"I always did want to learn how to use real swords…but sticks had to do…You did pretty well with just your bare hands…" remarked Zoro with a grin.

"Aa, that's all I need! Shishishi!" exclaimed Luffy as he laughed with a huge grin.

Suddenly, the door opened and dinner was announced. Luffy and Zoro watched as all the other boys walked out. The old man looked towards them with furrowed angry brows. Luffy and Zoro stared at the man with the same expression. The man clenched his teeth and slammed the door behind him. Luffy closed his eyes and turned away from the door. "Che! Grumpy-ossan!" exclaimed Zoro as he sat back and closed his eyes. Luffy slowly turned from the door and fell back onto his bed.

Fifteen minutes later, someone came bursting through the door and quietly closed it behind them. Luffy and Zoro sat up and quickly looked toward the door. "Idiot!!" yelled Nami as she stomped towards them. "I can't believe you both got in trouble for fighting! Luffy, I know you have a thing for wanting to fight someone strong, but geez! Now look at you! You both missed dinner! You're lucky I consider you guys my friends!! Here…I was able to steal these and sneak them out. No one even saw me leave…" she said as she grinned. She walked up to them and handed them each a sandwich.

"Ah! Thanks, Nami!" exclaimed Luffy as he snatched it from her.

Zoro took his from Nami. "Thanks." he said as he began to eat it. Nami smiled at them both.

Luffy finished his and turned to Nami. "You're the best Nami!" he exclaimed as he grinned at her.

"Un, I know…I better go before I get caught. See ya!" she exclaimed as she stealthily slipped out the door.

"I shoulda known! She always did bring me food after I got into a fight, shishishi!" exclaimed Luffy.

Zoro rose up a brow at his new friend. "You mean…you forgot?" he asked in confusion.

Luffy tilted his head and rose up a brow at Zoro. "Forgot what?" he asked.

Zoro stared wide eyed at Luffy as sweat beaded down his face. "Forget it…" he replied as he turned away and finished his sandwich.

**Two Months Later…**

Zoro, Luffy, and Nami were sitting in class with the rest of the boys and girls around their age. The door opened and the Grumpy-ossan stepped in. He was dragging a boy around Zoro's age into the room. "We have another trouble-maker!" he exclaimed.

"Let go of me you crappy Ossan!!" the boy yelled as he kicked the old man in the shin. The boy walked into the room and sat down next to Zoro. "What are you grinning at Marimo?!" yelled the boy.

"What did you say?!" yelled Zoro.

"Zoro!" exclaimed Nami. Zoro turned to her. She shook her head. Zoro relaxed and then closed his eyes.

"You better behave!" yelled Grunpel before slamming the door on his way out. Luffy and Nami turned to the blonde boy with curly brows and one eye covered by his blond hair. They both turned to one another and smiled.

After class all three approached the boy. "What do you want?" he asked as he stood up from his desk.

"We want to be friends." replied Nami.

"Friends?" he asked as he rose up a curly brow.

"Aa, that's right!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…you're like us…" replied Zoro.

The curly browed boy turned and looked at Zoro with furrowed brows. "Like you…how am I like you?" he asked.

"You didn't cry…and you've got guts. We can tell you're strong. You're not weak like all these other kids…" said Nami as she smiled at him.

The boy smiled. "Oh, I see…Well, my name is Sanji. It's nice to meet you then." he said as he looked at each of them.

"I'm Nami. This is Luffy and Zoro." she said as she motioned to each boy. "I'm eight. Luffy here is seven and Zoro is nine. How old are you?" she continued.

"I'm nine too." he replied as he looked back at her.

"Great! We're all pretty close in age!" she exclaimed with a grin. Sanji nodded as he smiled.

"Hey Sanji, do you like pirates?! Let's play pirates! Nami hates pirates…Zoro plays though." asked Luffy as they began to leave the classroom.

"Pirates…I always wanted to be a chef." he replied with a smile.

"A chef?! Only women cook! Are you some kind of sissy?!" asked Zoro as they walked out of the door.

"I am not a sissy, Marimo!!"

"What do you mean only women cook?!"

"Shishishi!! You guys are funny."

**One Month Later…**

All four were on the playground. Luffy and Zoro were on the play set. Sanji was down on the ground and pretending to take over their treasure, which was actually a pile of rocks. Nami snuck around back of them and took every last rock. Zoro turned just as she was about to climb back down. She grinned and winked at him. "It's my treasure now!" she exclaimed as she slid off.

"Oi!" yelled Zoro.

Luffy turned around just as he saw orange hair disappear from view. Then he burst out laughing. "You're always so sneaky, Nami!!" he said as he laughed. Then Luffy looked over as a keeper and a couple walked onto the playground. "Incoming!!" he yelled as he slid down the slide of the play set. The couple looked around until the woman laid eyes on Nami and smiled. She looked over at her mate and said something. The man turned toward Nami and smiled. Then he turned to his mate and nodded. The couple made their way to her.

Luffy furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth as he turned to Nami. She was staring at the pair wide eyed. Then she turned to Luffy. He could see the fear in her eyes. As the couple reached them, Luffy ran and blocked off Nami. "You can't take her!!" he yelled as he stared up at them with furrowed brows and bared his teeth.

The couple looked down at him in surprise. The woman looked up at her mate. Then the man looked at her and nodded. He looked down at Luffy and smiled. Zoro and Sanji approached them also will furrowed brows. "Listen, son, don't you want her to go to a good home?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Of course I do! But she doesn't want to go! At least, not without us! We go together, or we don't go at all!" he exclaimed as he continued to hide her. Nami had come up behind him and latched onto his shirt. She looked up at the pair with a defiant glare.

"Boy, I knew you would cause trouble!!" yelled Grunpel. He never addressed Luffy by name. Luffy turned to the Grumpy-ossan. "Step away from the girl! If these nice people want to adopt her, then they will!" he said as he finally made it to them. Two other keepers were behind him.

"I will not!" replied Luffy in a low threatening voice.

"Luffy…don't let them take me…" whispered Nami next to his ear.

"Don't worry Nami. I'll protect you." he whispered back.

The woman frowned sadly down at them. She knelt down in front of Luffy. "I promise she will be happy. She is such a beautiful girl. Will you please allow her to come live with us?" she said.

Luffy turned to her. "I will not…" he replied quietly. The woman looked surprised as she stared at Luffy. His expression was hard.

"That's enough! Take him to his room!" exclaimed Grunpel. Luffy quickly turned to the men and bared his teeth in anger. One of the men reached for him. Luffy slapped the man's hand away and pushed Nami further behind him. Zoro and Sanji stood next to him.

Both men looked angry. They came forward and attempted to grab the boys. Luffy punched one of the men and dodged the other's hand. The other man reached again and tried to pin Luffy down. Sanji kicked the man in his ribs. Nami ran towards the play set and climbed on. Zoro jumped on the second keeper's back and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "_This is enough_!!" yelled Grunpel angrily. "If you don't stop this non sense now, you will be severely punished!!" he yelled.

"I don't care!! You're not taking Nami!!" yelled Luffy as he punched the other man as Sanji kicked him in his shin. The couple looked appalled.

The woman turned to Nami who was watching them with a grin on her face. She walked over to her. "Please, don't you want to go to a good home? To have a family?" she asked her.

Nami frowned at the woman and backed up. "I won't go! Not without them! They are my family! If you make me go, I will be the worst kid ever!! I will run away! I will find them again! _I will not go_!!" she yelled as she backed away from them.

The woman furrowed her brows in worry as she looked to her mate. The man frowned and sighed. "I guess…we will find another, Dear." he said as they both turned away.

Luffy immediately stopped fighting as soon as the couple walked away and smiled. One of the men hit Luffy knocking him down. "Luffy!!" yelled Nami as she climbed down. However, she was grabbed by the other man before she could reach him. "Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to hit the man.

"Outrageous!! Lock them up!! All of them!! The girl is to be locked up on her own!!" screeched Grunpel as his face turned completely red in anger.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji no longer fought back. They had accomplished their mission. Nami turned and looked toward Luffy in worry. Luffy looked back at her and smiled. Then he nodded. Nami looked surprised, and then she smiled as she nodded in return. They were all carried off, and locked in separate rooms, the boys in one room and Nami in another. They weren't given anything to eat for the rest of the day.

After that, any time someone wanted to adopt any one of them, they protect each other, and each time, Grunpel was furious. At one point, he had Luffy beaten for being the instigator of it all. Nami snuck out to go see him. She went to the room he had been locked into. She unlocked the door, and went inside. She quietly closed the door and went to him. He was sitting on the floor with his hair covering his eyes. As she got closer, she gasped. He was blue and purple all over. 'He must have fought back…' she thought to herself. He slowly lifted his head to look at her. "Luffy!" she cried as she ran to him.

One of his eyes was swollen. "Oh my…Luffy…what have they done to you?!" she cried as she fell to her knees next to him. She brought up a hand and gently touched his eye. He winced from the pain. "I'm sorry!" she cried as she pulled back. She felt tears sting her eyes. At first, she wasn't sure why her eyes hurt. She hadn't cried in a very long time.

Luffy attempted to grin at her. "It's okay." he croaked out. "As long as no one takes you from me…It doesn't matter what happens to me…" he said in a husky voice.

Tears began to stream down her face as she stared at him in wide eyed sadness. Luffy looked at her in surprise and made a soft noise. She was actually crying, something they never did. She reached out and placed a hand on his face. "I don't want to see you get hurt because of me…" she whispered.

"It's okay! I would rather this…than to never see you again! You are my first friend! I will never give that up!" he rasped out.

Nami rubbed her eyes to dry her tears. Then she looked back at him with worry still etched into her face and nodded. She leaned forward and gently gave him a hug. He ground his teeth from the pain, but lifted his arms to hug her back. She moved away from him and then got up and left without making a sound.

**Two Weeks Later…**

After Luffy's body healed, he was finally allowed out with the others. Nami ran to him and threw herself on him. "Luffy!" she cried.

Luffy just laughed as he hugged her back. "Yo!" he said as he laughed.

Then she pulled away from him and knocked him on the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she yelled as she frowned at him.

"Ow!" he cried as he grabbed his head, and then he just grinned.

"It's good to see you again, Luffy." said Zoro as he grinned at him.

"Aa, it's about time that Grumpy-ossan let you out!" remarked Sanji.

"Aa, I heal fast!" exclaimed Luffy with a grin.

"Nami told us how badly they had beaten you…I wanted to beat them up, but Nami wouldn't let me…" said Zoro as he turned to Nami.

Nami's smile disappeared as she looked down. Luffy turned to her. "Good…I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to you." he replied as he turned to Zoro. Zoro looked at him in surprise, and then he furrowed his brows and looked away. "Well, let's play!" he said as he ran off towards the play set. The others laughed and ran along behind him.

The next day, a man walked into the facility. He made his way to the Head Master's office. Grunpel was bent over some documents and didn't hear the man come on. Of course it may have had something to do with the man's having not made a sound as he entered. The man approached a chair and sat down. It was so quiet. It was almost as if the man didn't exist.

The man watched Grunpel for some time before finally clearing his throat. Grunpel jumped as he quickly looked up. "Oh, excuse me! I didn't hear you come in." he said.

"Of course you didn't…" replied the man as he smiled.

Grunpel rose up a brow. "Uh…okay…Well, how can I help you sir?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a child." said the man.

"Okay…boy or girl?" he asked.

"It matters not." he replied.

Grunpel stared at the man with his mouth open with his brow still raised. He looked over the man. He looked to be Asian orient, Chinese maybe…He had long black and grey hair. Half of it was up in an elegant ponytail, while the rest flowed freely down his back. He had a long moustache that reached his chest. He also had long bushy eye brows. He was also wearing Oriental attire. It looked to be made of silk and very nice. "Alright…may I ask why you have chosen to adopt…a child?" he asked as he relaxed and leaned forward onto his desk.

"I need a heir." he simply replied.

"A…heir…Alright, so, wouldn't you prefer a boy, then?" asked Grunpel a little confused by the man.

"It matters not." he replied.

"Alright…well, how about we have a look, okay?" asked Grunpel nervously as he stood up. He walked past the man as he also stood up and stood at the door. He let the man pass and then followed him out. "The children are outside at the moment." he said as he led the man outdoors.

As soon as they were outside, the man immediately stepped forward and began to look over each child quickly. He walked forward at a group of children. The all looked up at him in fear. The man continued on to the next, older group of children. They all made weird faces at his appearance. He moved on to the next set. This group of children seemed to find his moustache funny. He again moved on. "Uh…you don't want any of these children…They are unruly and cannot be controlled." said Grunpel as they approached Luffy and the others.

The man ignored Grunpel as he approached them. Luffy immediately looked up and stood as he blocked off the others. The others stood as well. Luffy had a hard and unwavering expression. The older man stared down at Luffy for awhile before his eyes shifted to the others. They all had the same expression. He looked back down at Luffy. He seemed to be the leader. He also seemed to be the youngest. He was impressed with the boy. "What is your name?" he asked.

"My name doesn't matter…" replied Luffy as he stared at the man with furrowed brows.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"You want to know my name, because you're interested in adopting me, right? Well you can forget it! I don't go without them…They are my family…We don't need anyone else!" said Luffy in a decisive tone.

"I see…" replied the man as he grabbed for his moustache. His eyes shifted towards Sanji, then to Zoro, and lastly to Nami. Luffy immediately reached an arm behind him and pulled Nami behind him protectively. The man's brows slightly furrowed as he looked back at Luffy. Luffy's expression had changed. It was now a dangerous and threatening expression.

"Are you willing to fight boy? Are you willing to fight if I try to take any one of you alone?" asked the man.

"Now hold on a second, don't ask him that!" exclaimed Grunpel.

The man turned to him. "Why not?" he asked in an indifferent tone. Grunpel didn't answer him. He only stared at him with furrowed brows. The man turned back to Luffy.

"Of course I will…I've done it before, and I will do it again! I don't care how much I'm beaten or what little food they give me!!" roared Luffy as he scowled at the man.

The man smiled. "Good…you have spirit…" he said quietly. Then he turned to Grunpel. "Alright, I'll take them all." he said.

Grunpel made a loud noise as his eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind?!" yelled Grunpel.

All four stared up at the man with surprised expressions. Then Luffy broke into a grin. "Do you really mean it?!" he asked loudly.

"Aa…you four have spirit and strength. That strength is far stronger when together." he replied.

Luffy began to laugh as he turned to the others. They too had grins as they looked from one to the other. Nami hugged Luffy. "We did it!!" she exclaimed.

The man turned to a shocked Grunpel. "How do we go about this?" he asked.

"Uh…I need you to…sign some forms…and there is a fee per…child…" he explained hesitantly.

"Money is of no concern to me…Let us begin." he said as he began to walk away with his hands behind his back. Luffy and the other three ran after the man happily. Grunpel stared after them in wide eyed confusion. Then he followed them.

xxxx

In Grunpel's office, the four stood quietly behind the man's chair as he signed papers. They stood side by side as they patiently waited. Grunpel leaned to the side to look at them past the man. They were all quiet and…well behaved. After the paper work and the fees were paid, the man stood up and turned to them. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Hai!" they all answered at the same time.

The man walked past them as they followed along behind him. Luffy stopped and turned toward Grunpel. He grinned and winked before running out.

"Why you little…" he seethed as he growled out loud.

Outside the man continued to walk out of the orphanage gates and then turned right as he continued to walk. All four followed behind him silently. Then the man spoke. "What are your names and ages?" he asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy…I'm seven." replied Luffy.

"Nami…I'm eight." said Nami.

"Roronoa Zoro. Nine." said Zoro.

"Sanji. I'm nine as well." said Sanji.

"I see…I am Koga Gen. From today on, I will be your master." he said as he continued to walk.

"Master?" asked Nami.

"That's right. I will teach you all that I know." he replied.

Nami rose up a brow. "Know? What is it you will be teaching us?" she asked.

"Martial Arts." he said as he continued to walk.

Nami looked around. She realized they were now a block away from the orphanage. "Are we walking to your house?" she asked.

"That's right. I hope you don't mind…Walking is healthy and good for training. My house is only ten miles away." he said.

"Ten miles…?" questioned Luffy as he scrunched up one side of his nose.

"It should only take us about two hours to get there. Maybe less if we pick up the pace." he replied.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

The man stopped and turned. "This is part of your training. I hope you can handle a little walk." he said.

"A little…" whispered Sanji in exasperation.

"I can handle it!" exclaimed Luffy as he brought up a fist. The man smiled and then nodded as he turned and continued walking. After about thirty minutes, Nami began to lag behind. Luffy stopped walking and turned around. Zoro and Sanji past him, Sanji turned to him as he passed.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy to her.

Nami looked up at him. She looked tired. "Just not used to walking…" she replied as they both started to walk side by side. Luffy pulled ahead and stopped in front of her as he knelt down. Nami stopped and looked down at him in surprise. "Luffy, what are you…?" she started to ask.

"I'll carry you." he said as he turned his head to look up at her.

"Luffy…you don't have to do that for me…" she said as she frowned down at him. Gen as well as Zoro and Sanji stopped walking and turned to the two.

"It's okay. I can handle it. Just climb on." he said.

"Then you will carry her burden?" asked Gen.

Luffy looked over at him. "Aa, I will just be adding to my training!" he exclaimed as he grinned. Gen smiled and nodded as he turned and continued walking. 'I was right about him…He is strong, in mind and body…He protects those he sees as precious to him. He will be a great leader.' thought Gen while he kept his smile as he continued to walk.

Still frowning, Nami climbed onto Luffy's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luffy stood up and grabbed her legs to hold her up. He walked fast to catch up to everyone and then slowed his pace. Even though he was carrying extra weight, Luffy kept up to the others.

It took them an hour and a half to get to Gen's house. It was a very big house. All four stared up at it in wide eyed awe. It had a huge gate around it. Gen opened the door to the gate and walked inside. Luffy set Nami down. "Thank you…Luffy." she said as she smiled at him.

Luffy just grinned at her and then turned and walked to the house. It was a Japanese style house, seeing as they lived in Japan, Tokyo to be exact. All three looked around at the beautiful garden to the right. Gen opened the door and stepped inside. "Please, come inside. Make yourselves at him. This is after all, your home now." he said as he removed his sandals and continued inside.

All three followed him in. "Gen-san, where is the bathroom?" asked Nami.

"I will show you. Ah!" exclaimed Gen. He turned to the three. "I will be needing to buy you essentials…will I not…? After dinner, we will go shopping." he said as he smiled warmly. Nami grinned. "Ah, yes, the bathroom." he continued as he turned to guide Nami to the bathroom. "I will also show you to your rooms." he continued.

After Nami came out, Gen guided them upstairs. "There are four bedrooms up here. Choose whichever one you want." he said as he stood at the stairs.

All four took off and began opening doors as they laughed. Gen smiled at them. "Oh, this one is mine!!" exclaimed Nami as she ran into a room.

"I've got this one!!" called out Zoro with a grin.

"I guess I will take this one…" said Sanji as he circled around his room.

Luffy was in the room next to Nami's. "I like this room! The window over looks the garden! I'm right over the pond!" he said excitedly.

Nami walked into his room and looked out the window. "Mine does too!" she said as she smiled at the view.

"Our's has a view of the dojo out back! Can we go see it, Master?!" asked Zoro eagerly.

"Aa, of course, all in due time. First, we must eat dinner." he said as he made his way downstairs, the four following along behind him.

"May I help you, Master?" asked Sanji.

"Aa, of course you can." he replied as he smiled at Sanji. Sanji grinned big as he followed Gen to the kitchen. Gen stopped and turned to the remaining three. "I have a television set in the living room." he said as he turned and continued on.

Luffy grinned and ran toward the living room. Then he stopped. "Where's the living room?" he asked as he scrunched up his face. Both Zoro and Nami shrugged. "Let's make it a game to see who can find it first!!" he exclaimed as he took of running through the house. He slid door after door open to find it. The house was enormous and had a lot of rooms. He opened a door and grinned. "I found it!!" he called out as he went inside.

A few seconds later, Zoro and Nami ran in and sat next to him. "I've never actually seen a television!" exclaimed Nami. Both Luffy and Zoro turned to her wide eyed. "What? I was a baby when I was sent to the orphanage…I've never left it…" she explained.

Luffy frowned. Then he turned on the television. They sat and watched until Sanji came and called them for dinner.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **I actually had a dream where all four were playing on a playground and got adopted by an old Chinese man…Shishi, so I decided to turn it into a story. I'm not sure why my dream only consisted of those four, but it did. I also have no idea why it was an old Chinese man who adopted them, but then after I had woken up I thought…That's kinda perfect that it was. Actually Gen is of Chinese/Japanese mix. His mother was Chinese, his father Japanese. Anyways, that is the first chapter! XD Hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Grades, School Dances

**Author's Note: **I want to make this clear now before you read any further. I want you all to understand that the characters may not be the same as they are in the series as they are in my story. It's real world, for starters, and they just had a different upbringing and happenings in their life. So, Luffy isn't going to be stupidly cheerful all the time. However, he doesn't really care for school much and therefore doesn't do very well in it. Sanji isn't really his usual love-love self and is more reserved in his love for girls. Zoro is pretty much the same in his lack of interest in girls. XP They are also very over protective of Nami as she is their only sister. Also, Sanji only calls Nami, Nami-san because she is his sister and for no other reason, other than he holds her at a higher regard than any other female and thus refers to them with chan. There are some other differences, but you will just have to see for yourselves. I also want to apologize because this chapter is a little slow and a tad on the boring side. It's mainly just to show character build and a stepping stone to get to the good stuff. XP Also, sorry that I didn't have more with them as kids, that wasn't what this story was about. I will possibly have flashbacks though. XD Anyways, please review at the end. I am very muchly interested in what you still think of this story! I still may sack it, or I may just continue. It gets better, I promise. XP Anyways, enjoy! XD

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2: Grades, School Dances, and Over-Protective Brothers**

"Lu-ffy! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up or we're going to be late!!" called Nami from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay!" he called down from his room.

She smiled and nodded in satisfaction as she went back to the family room. "He's coming." she said to the others as she sat down. After about two minutes, Luffy ran in and quickly sat down. "Luffy, your tie looks horrible…" said Nami with a frown.

"I was in a hurry…" he said.

They bowed over their food. "Itadakimasu." they all said as they hurriedly began to eat.

"Did you finish your homework?" asked Gen.

"Hai, Master!" they all replied.

"Luffy and Zoro had a little trouble, but nothing I couldn't handle." said Nami as she smiled at Gen.

He smiled at her. "Good, I am glad to hear it." he said as he nodded in satisfaction.

"Were you able to finish your project, Gen-san?" asked Nami as she served Luffy a second helping of rice.

"Aa, I was indeed. Your idea was the final setting stone into my plans." he said with a gentle smile.

Nami grinned. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. I'm also glad I was of some help, Gen-san." she said as she handed Luffy his bowl.

"Aa, thank you my dear." replied Gen with his smile.

After breakfast, they hurriedly ran out of the dining room. Gen calmly walked with them to the door. Nami kissed his check. "See you after school Gen-san." she said as she walked out with the others.

"Aa." he replied with a smile as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Bye, Master!" called the guys as they all walked out. Gen waved goodbye to them. They walked out of the front gate and started the walk to school.

"Look, there are Usopp and Vivi!" called Nami as she grinned. "Oi!" she called as she began to wave at them.

Vivi and Usopp turned and then grinned as they waved back. Both stopped walking to allow them to catch up. "Morning!" called Usopp as they approached.

"Morning!" said Nami as they reached them. They turned and began walking with them.

"So that test is today for history class. Nico-sensei told us to make sure we studied for it…" said Vivi as she frowned at them. "Did you study for it Luffy?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"No…" he said with a slight frown.

"Eh?! Didn't I tell you to study for that?!" yelled Nami.

"Aa…but I ended up training for four hours yesterday." he said as he turned to her.

"Luffy! I told you this test was important!! I knew I should have stood and watched you do it!" she said angrily.

"I don't care about history…" he said quietly as he looked away from her.

"Luffy, how are you going to make it to your last year if you don't maintain your grades?!" she yelled.

"I'm still passing…" he said.

"Barely!! Didn't Gen-san say you had to improve your grades!" she said angrily.

"Aa…but training is important to me too…" he replied.

"Okay, but Gen-san said to make sure you study for school as well!" she said.

"I know, I know…" he replied. Nami quickly grabbed his back pack. "Oi!" he exclaimed.

She unzipped it and pulled out his history book. She flipped the pages to where she knew he was. "Okay Luffy, I want you to answer all the questions I'm about to ask you. We are going to get some studying in before we get to school!" she said.

"Eh?! Are you serious?!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I'm serious!!" she yelled before asking her first question. She had managed to ask him fifteen question, most in which he had answered wrong. She forced him to remember the right answers, and then stuck his book back in his back pack. "Luffy, you better do well on that test! I have my own school work to worry about." she complained. He pursed his lips at her before turning to go to his first class. She quickly grabbed his arm and turned him to her. He made a soft noise as he looked at her.

She quickly undid his tie, and retied it properly. "I swear…What would you do without me…?" she said as she turned him and shoved him toward the school.

"I don't know, but I might be happier." he said quietly as he turned and pulled down his eye while sticking his tongue at her.

"Luffy you idiot!" she yelled as she chased after him. He laughed and dashed through the front doors of the school. She pouted as she watched him run away, and then she smiled. It had been ten and a half years since they had met at the orphanage. They had all been living together as a family for ten years.

She walked with Zoro to their first class. She, Zoro, and Sanji were in the same grade. Luffy was in a grade below them. Zoro and Sanji were a year behind because of the grading system in the orphanage. She took her seat, and found herself frowning. She pulled out the needed book for the class, and then set her back pack down. Zoro sat in a chair next to her.

She was a little worried about Luffy. He had been a little moody over the past few months. He was rarely happy anymore. He started to train for hours a day non stop. She was worried as to the cause of the sudden change in his demeanor. She had asked Master about it, but he had told her not to worry, that Luffy would work out his own problems. Zoro and Sanji hadn't gone through this kind of phase. Why was Luffy? The teacher walked in and immediately began the class. She shoved her thoughts back as she tried to focus on the class.

Once the class was over, Nami gathered her things and got up to leave. "Nami-chan?"

Nami turned to the girl who had been sitting a few seats behind her. "Yes?" she asked. Zoro walked ahead and waited for her at the door.

"I-I was wondering…umm…" started the girl, and then she sighed. "I think your brother is really cute…I was wondering if you would talk to him about me?" she asked with a shy smile.

"M-My brother? Which one…?" asked Nami with a nervous smile.

"Uh…Zoro-kun…" she said as she glanced behind her quickly before looking back at Nami.

Nami laughed softly. "To be honest, I don't think Zoro has an interest in girls, sorry." said Nami.

"Eh?! You mean he's…?" started the girl.

"Oh no!!" exclaimed Nami in some surprise. Then she began to laugh nervously. "No, I didn't mean it like that. He's just been training a lot. I just don't think girls are his interest at the moment…I-I will talk to him for you, but…I don't know what good it will do." she explained with a smile.

"Oh thank you so much!" said the girl as she bowed and then ran out. She turned towards Zoro and smiled before leaving the room.

Nami walked up to Zoro and smiled. "What was that about?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It's nothing. I will tell you about it later. We should get to our next class." she said with a smile.

As they both walked through the halls, Vivi turned to them and smiled big. "Did you guys hear?! There's going to be a dance, look!" she said as she pointed to a poster.

Nami walked up to it and began to read. Zoro stood behind her, not really caring. "Oh there is…" she said as she read the last bit.

"We need to get dates!" exclaimed Vivi.

"Un…I guess we do…" said Nami.

"Do you think…?" started Vivi as she blushed. Nami turned to her. "Do you think…maybe…I mean…" she started to say as she glanced to the side.

Nami blinked at her a few times. "Do I think what?" she asked.

"Do you think maybe…Luffy…would go with me?" she asked as she gave a shy smile.

Nami smiled. "Oh I don't know…" she replied. Then she grinned. "I can ask him for you." she said.

"R-Really? Could you?" asked Vivi, hopeful.

"I don't see why not." replied Nami as she smiled warmly at her friend.

"Th-Thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "We better get to class!" she said as she ran off.

Zoro walked up behind Nami. "You know he probably won't wanna go, right?" he said.

"Un…but I will ask him…I also need to talk to you about something…" she said as she turned to him.

"It's about that girl from class, isn't it?" he asked.

"Un…" she replied with a bit of a frown.

"Tell her sorry, I'm not interested." he said.

"Un…I knew you would say that…" she said as she turned to walk with him.

xxxx

As the last bell rang, and Vivi and Usopp had gone their separate ways home, the four were now walking home from school.

"So how did you do on your test Luffy?" asked Nami.

He shrugged with a bored look. "I passed…" he replied.

"Let me see it." she said as she held her hand out to him. He pursed his lips at her before reaching behind him to remove it and then he handed it to her. She looked it over and then gasped. "Luffy you passed by only one point!!" she yelled.

"So…I still passed…" he said in a bored tone.

She sighed and handed the paper back to him. Then she smacked him on the head. "Luffy…you have to start caring more about your grades!" she said.

He frowned at her as he rubbed his head. "But I don't…" he said.

"That's what I'm saying you idiot! You should!" she said. He just shrugged again. "You know…there's a dance coming up." she said changing the subject, but with a frown.

"Oh really?" asked Sanji.

"Un…I think I may go…if I get asked." she said.

All three kept silent for awhile. 'If…' they thought to themselves. Then Sanji shrugged. "I will have to find a date then." he said. He knew the others most likely won't like some unknown guy asking Nami out, after all, neither did he, but if she wanted to go…what could they do about it?

"Vivi…wanted to know if you would go with her, Luffy…" said Nami as she looked at him. He kept walking in silence ahead of her. "Did you hear me?" she asked after awhile in a raised brow in slight confusion to his silence.

"Aa…I heard you…" he replied quietly.

"So? Will you take her?" she asked.

"I don't think I'm going to go…" he said quietly.

"She will be really disappointed." she said with a frown.

"Aa…I guess she would…Can you apologize for me?" he asked.

"I…I guess so…" she replied as her frown deepened.

"I guess it's just you and me, Nami-san…" said Sanji with a bit of a frown. He already knew Zoro wasn't going to go.

"Un…I guess so…" she said as she frowned at Luffy's back. 'If I get a date…' she thought.

They had been friends with Vivi and Usopp for a long time. They practically grew up with them as well. She knew Vivi had liked Luffy for a long time. However, Luffy didn't seem to notice. They got home and greeted Gen-san.

"We're home, Gen-san!" said Nami as she kissed his cheek.

"Welcome home." he said as he smiled at them.

"You guys, homework first!" said Nami as she furrowed her brows at them.

"Ha-i…" they said as they all made their way upstairs.

She smiled and followed them up. Gen-san smiled and then turned and went back into his study. He had another project to complete. The design for the new building he was working on was due soon.

Nami made it to her room and then closed the door behind her. She set down her book bag and pulled out her homework. She walked over to her desk and set them down as she sat in the chair. She sighed as she opened the first book and began her homework.

After about twenty minutes, there was a knock on her door. She turned to it. "Come in." she called to it.

The door opened and Luffy stepped in and walked over to her. "Nami…I don't understand this problem…" he said as he scratched his head with his pencil.

She reached out for the book. "Let me see it." she said.

He handed her the book while plopping down on her bed next to her desk. She read over the problem and then frowned. "Luffy…this isn't that hard of a problem…" she said as she looked up at him.

"I still don't understand it…" he said as his expression turned defensive. It was bad enough he couldn't understand it, but then to be told it wasn't a hard problem upset him.

She sighed and then looked down. "Alright…I will explain it…" she said as she leaned towards him and began to explain the problem.

After about five minutes of explaining, his expression became more and more confused. "Wait, wait…slow down…I think I get the part about…well…Okay start over…" he said with an exasperated expression.

Nami sighed again. "Luffy…" she said in a huff. "I have my own homework to worry about." she said as she frowned at him.

Luffy sighed as well as he leaned back with the book in his hand. His eyes shifted from side to side as he reread the problem. Then he scratched his head with his pencil again. Nami took the pencil away from him and frowned deeper at him. He looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

"You're going to get the lead stuck in your head and get lead poisoning…" she said with narrowed eyes.

He blinked at her a few times before narrowing his own eyes. "Whatever…" he said as he looked back down at his book. She sighed before re-explaining to him the problem. "Okay…I think I get it…" he said as he snatched his pencil back from her and began to scribble into his notebook.

"Good, now get out so I can finish my own homework." she said.

"I might need more help…I will just stay right here…" he said not looking at her his he leaned against the wall with a leg hanging off the side and continued with his problem. He hated asking her for help all the time. It was embarrassing, but it was Nami, so it wasn't that big of a deal. He just hated math…and school for that matter. He liked being near her anyway. It made him feel more at ease and he could think more clearly.

She shook her head at him and then turned to her own work. After awhile, she set her pen down and stretched her arms up. She turned to Luffy who was still half sitting, half lying on her bed. She had almost forgotten he was there. He was staring down at his book with furrowed brows. He seemed to have his full attention on it. She smiled at him. He really was trying his best. Then suddenly, Zoro walked into the room. Nami turned to him questioningly.

"I don't get this…" he said as he plopped down on her floor and lifted up his book to her. She groaned as her expression turned pained and her head drooped down. She was never going to get her own work done.

Luffy looked over to them and grinned. "Shishi…" he laughed quietly. Nami threw a pen at him. "Ow!" he cried as he rubbed his head and looked at her with a frown. She huffed and stuck her nose in the air as she snatched Zoro's book from him.

xxxx

After they were all done with homework, and Luffy managed to figure out all his problems after Nami had to help him a few times, they changed into their robes and went out to the dojo. They stood in a row and faced Gen-san.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" he asked.

"Hai!" they all said.

Gen nodded. He had been training them for ten years now. They had gotten strong, far stronger than he ever would have thought. It had taken him far many more years, to accomplish all that they have accomplished in such a short time. They were all naturals, even Nami. She wasn't as good as the boys were, but she held her own against them. Sometimes, she even managed to knock them senseless. Gen would always tease them saying, it was all the love she had for them that defeated them.

Of course, it only happened when she would become angry with them. Gen bowed to them, and they bowed in return. He pitted Nami against Luffy after showing them a difficult technique. It was one that had taken him three years to master. He had also been thirty at the time. They were learning it at such a young age. Zoro stood with his arms crossed as he watched. Gen never pitted Sanji with Nami. He had said from the beginning that he would never fight against a girl.

Both Luffy and Nami faced one another. They both bowed, and then got into position. "Alright, I will try it first." said Luffy. Nami nodded. She, of course, wouldn't make it easy for him. He lunged forward.

Quickly dodging, she stepped to the side and used her palms to shove his fist away from her. One thing Nami had on her side, it was her speed. However, Luffy was just as quick. He came back around with a kick, in which she ducked down to dodge. Changing direction of his kick, he quickly came down on her with his leg. She brought up both arms to block it and then rolled away.

Coming back towards her, he waited until she managed to get to her feet before pulling off the move. Swiping her off her feet, he leaned forward quickly and caught her just before the back of her neck hit the mat. Gasping, her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Blinking a few times, she frowned up into his face as it were only a few inches from hers. Grinning, he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Not bad…" she said in slight disappointment. "I can't believe you managed to pull it off so quickly…I thought I would have had you going for at least another two minutes." she continued.

With a satisfied half grin, he chuckled. "You should have known I would get it quickly." he said.

"Alright then, it's my turn. I want to try." she said as she got into position again. Nodding, Luffy also got into position.

However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull it off. "Ugh!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Chuckling, Luffy stood up straighter. "I even gave you that last one…" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she panted. "I just can't seem to pull it off." she said.

"This particular move took me three years to master." said Gen as he stepped forward.

Both turned to him in surprise. "Three years…?" asked Sanji in disbelief.

"But Luffy just pulled it off on his first try!" exclaimed Zoro.

"Aa…that he did." said Gen. Then he turned to Zoro and Sanji. "Though, you are still surprised?" he asked.

Both pursed their lips, but said nothing. Luffy was a natural and always seemed able to know how to do any move just by seeing it once. Some took him longer than others, but he always managed to master it.

Zoro and Sanji then had their turn in which it took them a few times to at least pull it off. However, they hadn't quite mastered it yet.

After their lessons, Sanji went inside to start on dinner, Zoro went in for a nap, and Nami said she had some more studying to do. Luffy stayed in the dojo and just practiced his kata. Gen-san stood at a distance and watched him as he did. He was well aware of his grades, for Nami had informed him that he hadn't been doing to well. The older man had also noticed how many ours his son had been putting into martial arts. He had only been doing the bare minimum when it came to his school work.

"My son…" he called to him after watching him for awhile.

Stopping his work-out, Luffy turned to his father. "Yes, Master." he replied.

"Your sister tells me, you are not doing so well in school…" said Gen with a blank expression.

Looking away with narrowed eyes, he pursed his lips. "She told you that, huh…?" mumbled Luffy.

"Aa…You knew she would. She worries about you. She worries about all of you. You know that she cares about your well being, my son." he said.

"I know she does…" he uttered silently.

"Your grades are just as important as you training, even more so. It determines your future, my son." said Gen as he approached Luffy.

Sighing, he finally looked up at his master. "I know, Master…I'm just finding it hard to concentrate on it lately…" he said.

"Why is that?" asked Gen.

"I'm not sure…I just feel more at ease when I train…" replied Luffy.

"I see…Then you must try harder. It is very important. I'm sure your sister will be more than willing to help you if you only but ask. Perhaps you should study more." suggested Gen.

"Yes, Master…I will ask her…" replied Luffy with a bit of a frown.

"You may finish her, but then once you are done, go to your sister." he said.

"Yes, Master. I will." replied Luffy.

"Good." said Gen as he turned and left.

Sighing, Luffy returned to his kata. Once he felt he had trained enough, he did what he was told.

xxxx

The next day, they all got ready for school and quickly ate breakfast. "Bye Gen-san!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Nodding, he waved them goodbye. "Bye Master!" said they guys as they waved and walked on.

They met up with Vivi and Usopp on the way. Usopp was a bit of a coward and they hadn't had much to do with him when they first met him. He seemed afraid of just about everything. However, one day, they came across him and some bullies. The guys had watched from a distance without them noticing. Nami had frowned, wondering if they planned on helping the poor kid. Luffy had been ten at the time, she was eleven and Sanji and Zoro were twelve. Usopp had also been ten at the time.

After awhile, they noticed the little girl behind Usopp. Even though Usopp was believed to be a coward, his face had been stern and he didn't stand down from the bullies. They all realized he was trying to protect the girl. She looked to be frail and sickly. Even though the bullies hit and kicked him, he continued to stand his ground between them and the girl. After while, Luffy had grinned and lunged forward towards the bullies with Zoro and Sanji not far behind, and made quick work of the bullies, chasing them off.

Usopp had thanked them for helping and had walked the girl home. After, Luffy had invited him back to their house, so Master could bandage his injuries. Ever since then, they had been good friends. Usopp had told them that it had been her first time outside. She had run away from home because she had an over protective guardian.

She had been sickly since she could remember. She had wanted to go outside at least once during her short life. However, she had run into some bullies and Usopp had come upon them and tried his best to protect her. After all of that, Usopp constantly went to visit the sick girl named Kaya and told her different exaggerated stories of school life and other stories of the world. To this day, he would visit her and tell her his stories. He always said, 'Maybe she will get better if I cheer her up with my stories and so she has someone to talk to.'

Nami always thought it sweet that he did that for the girl. Vivi, on the other hand, was mainly just Nami's friend. She was the only girl she seemed able to get along with in school. She was content with just one friend. Her brothers were enough for her.

As they walked, Luffy seemed to be in a better mood. Then she remembered he had gym class that day. He seemed to enjoy gym class a great deal. "Ah…you have gym today…" she said.

"Aa! Franky-sensei said we would be playing soccer today!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Both Sanji and Zoro grinned. "Aa…he did say that, huh?" said Zoro in remembrance. He and Sanji, of course, had different classes than Luffy, but they had the class together.

"Aa! I can't wait! I have it last period of the day!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"I've also got shop class with Franky-sensei later today. We're supposed to be building something out of wood and metal…He hasn't told us what yet." said Sanji.

This was the only time Nami ever saw a genuine smile on Luffy's face as of lately. No one seemed to notice though. It was as if she were the only one who seemed to notice something wasn't quite right with him. 'Maybe I should talk to him about it…' she thought.

"Nami…"

Turning towards Vivi, who had whispered her name, she smiled. "Hmm?" she questioned.

"Did…did you ask him?" she whispered.

Frowning, she turned away to look at Luffy's back, he and Usopp were talking about gym later that day. They both had the class together. Usopp looked nervous and Luffy was encouraging him.

"Un…I did…" she whispered back.

"And? What did he say?" she asked.

"He…" she started before sighing. Vivi and Luffy were in the same grade, even though Vivi was a year younger than Luffy. She would be turning seventeen pretty soon. Sighing, she looked down. "He's not going to the dance…" she finally replied.

Vivi frowned and deflated. "Oh…" she replied as she looked away from her.

Scrunching up her face in disappointment, she wrapped her arm around her friend. "I'm sorry Vivi…" she said.

Turning back towards her, she gave Nami a smile. "It's alright. It's not your fault. Maybe I will find another date…" she said as she half heartedly laughed. Nami tried to smile for her rejected friend.

As soon as they made it to school, and Nami again fixed Luffy's tie, they all went their separate ways to class. Luffy made his way down the hall towards is class.

"Luffy-kun…"

Stopping, Luffy turned curious eyes on the one who called him. Blinking a few times, he tilted his head. No one from the senior class ever gave him the time of day besides his brothers and Nami. Then his eyes narrowed slightly, he recognized this senior.

"Yeah?" he questioned in reply.

The senior approached him with a smile on his face. "I felt you were the one to come to with my dilemma." he said.

"Dilemma?" asked Luffy as he raised a brow.

"That's right…" he said.

"Okay…well then what's your dilemma?" asked Luffy who was getting annoyed by this guy.

"I was considering asking your sister to the dance." he said.

This seemed to catch Luffy's attention immediately. He stood up straighter and lowered his brow as he regarded the guy seriously. "My sister…" he said.

"That's right. However, she appears unapproachable. I only want to ask, if she would accept a proposal to go to the dance?" he asked.

Luffy thought about this question seriously. He wasn't sure why, but he never considered this for when Nami would go to the dance. He should have known someone would ask her to the dance. Suddenly, he felt protective and wasn't sure if he wanted anyone taking her to the dance. If he gave a negative response, would the guy try asking anyway? However, she had talked about getting a date. He really didn't want to lie. However, he was irritated that the guy chose him to ask, as if he were less of a man than his brothers, or maybe because he was younger…and easier to approach... and less intimidating.

"I don't know…Maybe…" he replied and had to kick himself mentally for replying at all.

This seemed to please the guy as his smile brightened. "Thanks a lot Luffy-kun. I hope to ask her before the day is out." he said as he ruffled Luffy's hair, turned and walked away. Luffy scowled at the guy's back as he ran his hand through his hair.

He wanted to keep an eye on this guy. There was only one way to do that, and it was to go to the dance himself. Turning directions, he quickly made his way to a different classroom. Walking in, every one turned their eyes on him curiously. He made his way to the one person without hesitation.

Vivi turned surprised eyes on him as her breath caught in her throat. "Lu-Luffy-san…" she breathed as her cheeks turned pink. "Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked as she took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you." he said with furrowed brows.

"Y-You do?!" she asked curiously.

"Aa…" he replied.

Everyone in the classroom watched with immense interest. "Alright…then…" she said as she stood up and followed him out.

As soon as they were outside, he turned to her. "I changed my mind…I'll go to the dance with you…" he said.

Smiling, she nodded, but noticed he had more to say. Losing her smile, she tilted her head at him. "Luffy…what aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"Someone asked me about asking Nami out." he said.

Frowning, she straightened her head. "You make it sound like a bad thing. Nami seemed like she really wanted to go this time around. So, she was finally asked? That's great! This was her last chance." she said as her frown turned into a smile.

"I just don't trust him…" said Luffy.

"Who is the guy who asked?" she asked, losing her smile once again.

"Uh…I don't remember his name…He's the popular senior guy…" he said.

"Popular…Oh, right! Furubodi!" she said as she remembered his name.

"Aa, that guy!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm…but he's a nice guy Luffy…Why don't you trust him?" she asked slightly confused.

"I don't know…He's too nice…" he said with pursed lips.

Smiling, she gave a short soft laugh. "Alright, I will help you keep an eye on Nami. She is my friend after all, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." she said in agreement.

"Thanks Vivi!" he said as he grinned and ran off.

Her smile faded a bit as she sighed and watched him run off. Once he was out of sight, she slowly turned and made her way back into her class room. As soon as she sat down, almost every girl crowded around her and began talking all at once. It may not appear so, but just about every girl in their grade had a thing for Luffy. He wasn't the best looking of guys, but one thing he had was appeal. He was mysterious and no one knew much about him. The same could be said for his brothers for the upper-class girls.

They just seemed unapproachable. Almost every girl envied Vivi for being able to be close to all of them. Nami also seemed unapproachable and is why she only had Vivi as a friend. Vivi smiled and answered their questions and thanked them for them telling her how lucky she was.

Luffy had instinctual feelings about the guy and didn't really like him. Everyone said he was nice, but Luffy wasn't sure. He couldn't stop his sister from accepting, but he could try talking to her at least. He made it to his class, just as the bell rang for class to start. During most of his classes, he was distracted by this current dilemma. His upper-classmen had passed his dilemma onto Luffy. Frowning, he tried his best to sit through the last class before lunch.

Once the bell rang, he sprang from his chair, having already put away his things. He quickly made his way to lunch and looked around. He spotted Nami walking in with Vivi and immediately started walking towards them. However, just before he could make it to them, the upper-classmen approached them. He stopped where he was and scowled. He was too late…He watched as Nami smiled and nodded at the guy. His frowned deepened when they guy bowed and walked away.

Vivi turned to her friend with an excited smile and said something to her. Every girl's eyes were on Nami with envy or jealousy. With his frown, he approached Nami anyway.

"Nami…can I talk to you?" he asked.

Smiling at her brother, she nodded. Both walked away from Vivi and then he turned towards her. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to the dance with that guy…" he said. He knew it wouldn't do much good saying that to her, but he still _had_ to try.

Nami gave him a confused smile. "Luffy…why not?" she asked.

"I don't trust him…" he said.

"What?! Why not?!" she asked with a frown.

"I just don't…" he replied.

"Luffy…I understand you're my brother and you are just trying to protect me, but he's a nice guy! I mean the guy is almost perfect! Besides, I can take care of myself!" she said getting slightly annoyed with her younger brother.

"Nami, I just don't think it's a good idea!" he said frowning deeper.

"Luffy, stop!! You guys are really too much sometimes! You know, you can't be doing this every time a guy is interested in me Luffy! This is the same as when we first started junior high together! You, Zoro and Sanji chased away any guys who showed the slightest interest in me! You knew I was going to the dance, and eventually someone was going to ask me to go! Did you think I would just go with Vivi?!" she asked.

"Well…no…but….I just don't think he's a good idea!" he exclaimed.

"You do know that just about every girl in my grade has a thing for him, and he asked _me_ to the dance! I'm going!" she said. Then she scrunched up one side of her mouth. "It's not like you can choose my date for me!" she continued.

He made a face as if he was considering this. "Forget it Luffy!! You know, I hope that you aren't like this after we graduate! One day, I'm going to get married and leave you guys!" she said.

His eyes seemed to widen and his face paled at the prospect. She flinched inwardly at his reaction to that. She guessed he had never really thought about being separated from any of them later in life. She did feel bad. She didn't really want to leave them either, but it was bound to happen one day. She also felt bad that she had said this to him the way she did. However, she was still upset about how he was acting.

"Look, I can take care of myself. Also, like I said, he seems to be a really nice guy. I don't need you or our brothers to be worrying about me… I'm going to go eat lunch now…" she said as she turned and walked away.

He watched her with a frown on his face. Suddenly, two bodies were beside him. He already knew who they were and just kept his eyes on his sister.

"What was that all about?"

Sighing, he turned to Zoro. "Some guy I don't trust asked Nami to the dance and she accepted…" he replied.

Frowning, Zoro turned to Nami who stood in line beside Vivi to get lunch. "Which guy?" asked Zoro as he began to look around.

"That one…" said Luffy as he pointed towards him.

"I know him…I've got a few classes with him…He seems nice enough…" said Sanji.

"I don't know…I just don't trust him." said Luffy.

Zoro turned to Luffy with a raised brow. "Any reason why?" he asked.

"Nope…just don't. I want to keep an eye on him. I don't trust him alone with Nami." he replied

"Aa…" they both agreed.

"I will make sure to keep an eye out for her at the dance." said Sanji.

"I will too." said Luffy.

Both turned to him with confused frowns. "What?" asked Sanji.

"I already told Vivi that I would go with her." said Luffy.

"What?!" exclaimed Sanji. "You're just going with her to look out for Nami-san?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Aa, I told her everything though…" he replied.

"Have you any idea how a female heart works?!" asked Sanji.

"What does that even mean...?" asked Luffy confused.

"It means, do you even care about Vivi-chan's feelings?!" yelled Sanji.

"Of course I do!! I couldn't just show up alone after she had asked Nami to ask me! Vivi is nice and a really good friend to us. She understands and agreed to help look out for Nami." he explained.

Slapping his forehead, Sanji ran his hand down his face as he clenched his teeth. "You are such an idiot…" he said.

Shrugging and giving up on Sanji, Luffy turned towards the lunch line. Zoro stepped up beside Sanji. "He said she agreed…What's wrong with that…?" he said.

"I think Vivi-chan has a thing for Luffy…I hope he didn't hurt her feelings." replied Sanji in exasperation.

Shrugging, Zoro also didn't really care for female inner workings. "Vivi is strong and a good friend like Luffy says. I'm sure she is just fine and does want to help." he said.

"Aa…I guess you're right…" replied Sanji.

"I will also be going to the dance to help look out for Nami…" said Zoro.

Nodding in understanding, Sanji then followed Luffy into the line with Zoro just behind him.

xxxx

During last period, Nami and another girl were asked to run an errand for the teacher. As they walked to their errand outside, the girl Nami was with stopped. Stopping as well, Nami turned to the girl to see why she had stopped suddenly. The girl stood to the side and appeared to be watching something. Walking over to the girl, she turned to see what she was looking at.

"What are you…? Oh." she said once she realized what she had been watching.

The boy's gym class was outside and playing soccer. "Those are the juniors…" said the girl.

"Un…my brother has that class." said Nami with a smile.

The girl turned to her quickly before turning back to the boys. Turning to the girl at her suddenly turning her head, Nami frowned. "I-I know that…" said the girl.

Blinking a few times, Nami stared at the girl. "Oh…" she replied to the girl.

Then suddenly, the girl lifted her arm and pointed. "There…He's right there…" she said.

Turning, she looked to where the girl was pointing. Sure enough, she could see her brother, and he was shirtless to boot. Frowning, she shifted uncomfortably as the girl next to her ogled her brother. She watched for awhile, not really thinking about the fact that that was what she was doing. His movements were graceful and actions precise. She watched as he skillfully dodged and weaved in and out of other players with the ball.

Then her eyes widened when she noticed another player coming in at him. She straightened up as she became slightly worried. However, he quickly glanced over and jumped up, lifting his legs into the air to avoid the swift kick from below. He landed on his hands and flipped back to his feet, reclaiming the ball all in one fluid action. She felt herself swell up with pride for her brother's graceful movement.

She could also hear the cheers from the boys on his team. "Wow! That was incredible!" exclaimed the girl as she smiled big while she continued to watch. "Did you see that?! I had no idea he could move his body like that…" she continued.

Turning to the girl, Nami frowned deeply. She wasn't quite sure she liked that comment. "We should continue our errand…" she said as she turned and began to walk away without waiting for the girl.

"Oh, wait up!" exclaimed the girl as she ran to catch up.

She will have to get after her brother for running around shirtless…Not only that, but he should be more careful…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know, it was a little on the boring side. I promise next chapter will be more exciting! XD This was more character development and seeing how they are with each other and things like that. There are also a few things you are supposed to catch in this chapter. Did ya catch them?! XP Well, I hope you enjoyed it! May take me a long time to get the next chapter out though. So many people reviewed the first chapter that I thought I owed you guys another chapter. So here ya go! XD Feel special…Anyways, please review! I love hearing what you thought!

P.S. This is a link for those who are curious about kata. h t t p (:) (/) (/) en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Kata (Just remove the spaces and the ().)

P.S.S. Remember what I said above before submitting a review about how they aren't like their series counterparts…Because I did warn already they weren't going to be the exact same, and last thing I want is to see that in my reviews…XP


	3. Chapter 3: Who’s In Charge?

**Author's Note: **I know. It's been a really long time since I've updated this story. I kinda got into the mood to write for it, and so here it is. I must warn you though; it's only half the size of the previous chapters. I've decided to shorten my chapters to make it easier for me to get them out and faster. So, they will be as short as _Genderly Challenged_. At any rate, I hope you guys don't mind, and enjoy! This one's for you Surise! X)

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3: Who's In Charge?**

As soon as they started for the walk home, Nami tore into Luffy from her discomfort that day. "You know people sometimes watch you play…"

Turning to her, Luffy only blinked. "Eh?"

"When you play soccer … people watch!"

Blinking some more, he cocked a brow at her in confusion. "Of course they do …"

Sighing, she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. "I'm talking about you running around like a half naked idiot!"

Tilting his head now, his brow rose further. "I wasn't running around like an idiot … I was playing soccer …"

Stepping over, she smacked him in the back of the head. "I practically had to drag a girl by her hair while running an errand because she was ogling you! It was very uncomfortable! Also, you need to be careful when playing! You could have really gotten hurt out there!"

"But I didn't! I know how to play!" He yelled back, rubbing the back of his head and angry that she had hit him.

"Just because you know how to play, doesn't mean you won't get hurt! I saw the close call you had out there! You had me worried!"

Stepping away from her, he then stuck his tongue out. "I had everything under control!"

Sighing in irritation, she continued walking forward as she narrowed her eyes a bit. "If you say so…Next time…wear a shirt…"

"But it gets hot!"

"I don't care!"

Both Sanji and Zoro lagged behind a bit, used to the two constantly arguing. The further back they walked, the better and less they heard of the bickering. Sighing, Sanji glanced to the side.

"What the hell does it matter if I don't wear a shirt?!"

"Just because!"

"That's not a real answer!"

"And don't talk like that!"

"I can talk however I wanna talk-Ow! Don't hit me!"

"Don't talk to me like that either! I'm older than you!"

"By like a few months!"

"By like a lot of months! I'm older than you by ten months! We're the same age for only two months!"

Snorting loudly in annoyance, Luffy stuck his chin and pursed lips into the air. Nami frowned deeply as she looked away from him. "You're such an idiot …"

"I am not …"

"Yes … you are …"

"Meh!"

"Don't 'meh' me!"

"Meh, Meh, Meh! O-w! Damn i-Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"I said don't talk like that!"

Rolling his eyes, Zoro released a long sigh as he readjusted his back pack on his shoulder. It was like this every day. The two never let up for anything. She was always getting after him, because he was always giving her a hard time. Sanji had tried long ago to try and get Luffy not to talk to his sister that way, but then he got his ass kicked.

"When we get home, you'd better do your homework first!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah …" Luffy replied as he waved his hand at her.

"Augh! You really piss me off sometimes!"

"Well, you really piss me off too!"

xxxx

Once the four made it home, Nami immediately stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. "Idiot!" She yelled at it before whirling around and dropped her book bag next to her desk. Taking out her homework, she sat down and began to work on it. However, she couldn't seem to concentrate on it.

In the room next to hers, Luffy growled at the wall, having heard the slammed door and obscenity through the wall. Dropping his book bag, he then plopped down on his back on his bed. Sighing, he felt himself immediately calming down and brows furrowing softly. Why did they always have to fight? He really hated that she took it upon herself to always look out for them as if they were mindless idiots.

He didn't really remember what it was like having a mother, but that's what Nami seemed like to him, a mother. He wasn't sure he liked that very much and always found himself angry with her for it. Not only that, but he couldn't seem to help himself. When they were little, their relationship had been a lot different. She had depended on him greatly, but now … now it wasn't like that. He wasn't sure when all that changed, but it did. Sometimes he just wished they could go back to those times, to the times they were in the orphanage.

Shaking his head, he then frowned deeper. "No! I don't wish for that! I must be crazy …" He muttered to himself before sighing and rolling onto his side.

That orphanage had been a horrible place. They were all still really close, so he should be grateful for that. He knew that the reason she did what she did, was because she cared about them. She was only worried about them, and wanted to make sure they got along okay. Reaching up, he slowly ran his hands down his face as he groaned. Dropping them back down to his sides, he sighed deeply as he stared up at his ceiling before his expression turned a bit sad.

Lowering her pen, she huffed a deep sigh as she stared out of her window. Why did he always have to give her a hard time? Didn't he know that it was just because she worried for him and for the others? Although, Zoro and Sanji never really had a problem doing as she said. Luffy was the only one who was the rebellious one. She wouldn't have to be so hard on him, if he just did what he was supposed to from the start. He always seemed to wanna do things the hard way.

Back at the orphanage, he was the one who protected her and kept her safe. Now, it seems like she's the one taking care of him. Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her hair and then leaned her hand onto it. Didn't he know that that's all she really wanted to do? She just wanted to take care of him, just like he'd done for her. She wanted to help him, to protect him, even if it meant from himself.

His future was important, just like Gen-san had said. Getting through school was a high priority in life. However, he didn't seem to be trying at all to do anything about it. If it weren't for her, he might have flunked out of school. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, even though he didn't act like it sometimes, because she knew he was intelligent. After all, he was extraordinary when it came to martial arts. The way he could move, and how quickly he could move, and the things he could do. He was a very fast learner. He was definitely an intelligent person.

What his problem was, was that he didn't have his priorities in the right place. To him, martial arts were everything. To him … it was like an escape. Furrowing her brows, she leaned back in her chair.

"An escape …" She whispered quietly as she shifted her eyes up to her window. "An escape … from what …?"

xxxx

The next day, the four got ready for school ate, and said their goodbyes to Gen-san. "See you after school, Gen-san!"

"See ya, master!"

"Have a nice day, my pupils." Gen replied to both Luffy and Nami.

"Have a good day, master." Zoro said as he bowed to him and turned to leave.

"Master." Sanji said as he bowed.

Gen bowed in return as he waved them goodbye. Waving in return, they walked out of the gate and headed for school. Along the way, like everyone morning, they were greeted by Usopp and Vivi.

"Mornin'!"

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy said as he grinned at his friend.

"Good morning." Vivi said more calmly as she smiled.

"So, you guys are going to the dance too, huh? I wasn't expecting that." Usopp said as he looked at them.

"Aa, we're going. What about you?" Luffy asked as he smiled at Usopp.

"Aa … goin' with Kaya …" Usopp said as he scratched his nose. "She asked me …"

Luffy threw back his head in a bellow of laughter. "You let the girl ask you-Ow! What the …?! Why'd you hit me, Nami?!"

"Did you forget?! Vivi was the one who asked you!"

"Oh yeah …"

Usopp burst into laughter then as he patted Luffy's shoulder. "Wait, wait!" Luffy interjected. "But I came to her later!"

"She still asked you first!"

Blushing deeply, Vivi looked down and readjusted her backpack. Sanji and Zoro smirked at this, knowing he wasn't gonna win it. It was always funny when their younger brother forgot important information like that.

After controlling his laughter while ignoring Luffy's pursed lips, Usopp then turned to Zoro and Sanji. "So, you guys got dates yet?"

"Of course I do! Wasn't hard to get a date." Sanji said as he smiled.

"Nope … Don't need one. Just gonna go." Zoro answered with little interest.

"Go by yourself, huh?" Usopp asked as he blinked at Zoro.

"Yup …"

"Hmm …" Usopp hummed as he looked forward again. "What about you, Nami?"

"Un, I have a date."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Furubodi."

Brow twitching, Luffy kept his face forward, not saying anything. "Oh! Isn't he that popular senior?!" Usopp asked as he turned to look at Nami.

"Un." Nami replied with a smile.

"Wow …" Usopp said as he turned back around.

As they reached school, Luffy pulled back on Usopp as he waited for Nami and Vivi to walk to class. "Oi, we're going to keep an eye on Nami during the dance. Wanna help?"

"Eh? What do you mean …?"

"I don't trust that Furi guy …"

"You mean, Furu?"

"Yeah, whatever. You in?"

"Yeah … I guess so, Luffy …" Usopp replied as he frowned a bit at his friend.

Nodding and grinning, Luffy patted Usopp's back boisterously. "I knew I could count on you! Thanks Usopp!" He said as he ran off to catch up to his brothers.

"Yeah … sure …" Usopp said to himself as he watched them walk away.

"I wanna talk to the guy …"

"Are you sure about that, Luffy?" Sanji asked as he looked down at him.

"I'm sure …" He said as he smirked upon spotting the senior at his locker. "Wait here …"

Nodding, both Sanji and Zoro stopped to wait on their younger brother. Furu grabbed the books he'd be needing for the day's classes, and then shut his locker only to jump and gasp in surprise.

"Oh! Hah … You scared me, Luffy-kun …"

Smirking back as he leaned against the lockers, Luffy gave a small breathy laugh. "Sorry about that …"

"No … it's okay …" Furu said a bit unsurely as he looked down at Luffy in some confusion. "What can I help you with?"

Smirking a bit wider, Luffy pulled his backpack strap higher on his shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you about my sister …"

"About Nami-chan?"

"That's right."

"What about her?"

"You came to me about her … because I was the youngest … less intimidating, yes?"

Furrowing his brows, Furu's head tilted a bit, wondering where he was going with this. "I don't think I understand what you mean …"

"You didn't go to my brothers, because they were older, and you thought they'd be harder to approach. But with me … you thought I'd be more approachable, more friendly maybe, amiable?"

Starting to look a little nervous, Furu smiled and then laughed softly as he shifted on his feet. "I still don't think I follow."

Scoffing softly, Luffy's smirk widened still as he tilted his head towards the lockers. "I just wanna make something clear … You came to the right person … because I'm the one who gives that permission, not my brothers … Although, they may have said no, only because they wouldn't have been sure."

Frowning a bit deeper, Furu shifted his eyes to Sanji and Zoro, who were some distance away, leaning on the opposite lockers and just looking on. Then he shifted his eyes back down to Luffy, feeling a little more nervous, and very much intimidated by the younger man.

"There's one other thing I want to make clear …"

"What's that …?"

"It's not them that you need to worry about …"

Moving his head to the side slightly, but keeping his eyes on Luffy, he shifted his weight to the other side. "What?"

Looking amused, Luffy's smirk widened even further. "It's me you gotta worry about … They might be older than me … but I'm the one they listen too … I love my family … more than anything. And I look after them, very closely. You ever hurt Nami … do anything she doesn't wanna do, or anything I don't want you to do …" He started as he stepped closer to Furu, which caused him to take a step back. "Then it's me you will have to worry about … not them … We clear?"

Blinking down at him with semi wide eyes, he tried his hardest not to lose his composure, or seem intimidated by the younger and much smaller man. "Yes, of course, Luffy-kun." He said as he smiled down at Luffy.

"Great!" Luffy said as he roughly patted Furu's back. "Glad to hear it!" He exclaimed with a grin before turning, but before he did, he turned back. "Oh! One last thing … you ever ruffle my hair again … and I'll kick your ass."

Giving him one last smirk, Luffy turned to head back towards Zoro and Sanji. Both kept their eyes on Furu until Luffy made it to them. Then they shifted their eyes to their younger brother, and then followed him towards their classes.

"How'd it go?" Zoro asked as he looked ahead of him.

"Went great! I think he understood."

"Good." Sanji replied with a nod.

Watching the three brothers depart, Furu swallowed a bit hard as his friends approached him. "What was that about?"

"He was just talking to me about, Nami-chan."

"Nami … You mean that hot, red haired vixen no one thought you'd get as a date for the dance?"

"That's right … The _orange_ haired vixen. Little punk thought he could scare me, tried to warn me."

"Warn you?"

"About not touching his sister in any way …"

Both of his friends laughed softly. "Is that so?"

"That's right … Said he was the one I needed to worry about, and not his brothers. Also said he was the one that gave that permission to be able to ask her out and not them. Can you believe that?"

Both laughed a little louder. "He said that?!"

"I wonder what his older brothers would think if they found out what he said?!"

Chuckling at his friends' comments, Furu finally turned to them. "Indeed … Let's get to class before we're late."

xxxx

Sitting in his classroom, Luffy gazed out of the window as he leaned on his hand. His leg was bobbing up and down and his brows furrowed deeply. The dance was only two days away, and he just wasn't looking forward to it. His agitation confused him greatly, but that seemed to be beside the point because he _was _agitated. It had given him some pleasure to confront the guy, but he was still taking his sister to the dance. That, he could not change …

"Luffy-kun …?"

Jolting a bit, Luffy shifted his eyes to his teacher, who had an inquisitive brow quirked in question. "I-I'm sorry?"

"What is the answer?"

"I …" He started before sitting up straighter and clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, Nico-sensei. I'm afraid I didn't hear the question …"

He could hear a few giggles next to him as he shifted his eyes to the side. A few of his female classmates were smiling at him. Blinking his eyes, he then shifted them back forward as his teacher smiled kindly to him.

"That's quite all right, Luffy-kun. I will ask again."

Sighing in relief, he paid attention to the question this time, but still didn't have an answer, which seemed to amuse his female classmates.

xxxx

Furu approached Sanji and Zoro as they packed their books back into the backpacks. Sensing the young man's approach, Zoro and Sanji both looked up at him before he even reached him. Stopping in his tracks in some surprise, Furu then slowly smiled with a bit of a laugh.

"I … was wondering if I could bring something to your attention."

Both stood straighter as they turned to face him. "Like what?" Zoro asked as he crossed his arms.

Shifting his eyes towards Zoro, Furu then smiled a bit more. '_He must be the one in charge_.' "It was just something your younger brother said that I thought you should know about."

"Oh yeah? And what did our …_ younger_ brother say?" Sanji asked as he leaned against the window sill he was standing next to.

Shifting his eyes to Sanji, Furu then became confused as to who was in charge, but the tone of his voice was a good sign. "Well, you see, you were there when he came to talk to me before class."

"That's right."

Furu then shifted his eyes back to Zoro. "Well, he said quite a bit actually, but one thing that stood out was that he said he was the one in charge." He said with a bit of a chuckle. Then he watched in great satisfaction as both brothers looked at one another. "He also said that he was the one I would go to for permission. He also did warn me, but said that he was the one I had to worry about, and not you. Can you believe that? I mean, does your younger brother need to go on a little ego trip to make himself feel a little better. He's even younger than Nami-chan." He said with another chuckle.

Both had looked back at him then as he had continued, neither expressions changing in the least. "He said that, huh …?" Sanji asked a bit quietly as he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"That's right, and I felt I really should tell you that your little brother is defacing you."

"I see …" Zoro muttered before pushing off of the desk he'd been leaning on as he turned and grabbed his backpack. Then he turned towards Furu, as Sanji also grabbed his. Walking up to Furu, he then placed his hand on his shoulder as he faced the opposite direction. "Then he would be right …" He said quietly near Furu's ear as he continued on, Sanji right behind him.

"Wha-What …?" Furu stuttered in a small voice as he quickly turned to both. "Wait a minute. Are you serious?"

Zoro paused to turn and look back at Furu, a hard expression on his face. "First of all … you don't know a damn thing about our family. You don't know our history, and you don't know everything he's done for us. He may be younger and smaller, but he protects this family with everything he's got …" He said as he pulled the strap to the backpack up further on his shoulder. "You should feel lucky he didn't tell Nami she couldn't go with you at all. I would have done that … but you see … he respects us. He respected Nami's decision that she wanted to go with you, even though he doesn't like you. However, that doesn't mean we won't be keeping a close eye on you …" Zoro said as he turned and walked out of the room, Sanji right behind him, giving Furu one last glance before he walked out too.

Staring after them in some shock, Furu finally took a step forward before frowning deeply.

"What the hell …?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Luffy's so bad ass! That's all there is to it. Furu is stepping onto dangerous territory, me thinks! X3 I really hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope I don't take so long with the next chapter. I may write this and _Genderly Challenged _at the same time. Who knows though? X)


	4. Chapter 4: Overbearing

**Author's Note: **Ah, it was brought up in a review that they were a bit disappointed about Sanji not being lovey-dovey or love love. I have a reason for this, actually. The story isn't really meant to have any kind of humor in it. Sanji's love love state is far too silly for the atmosphere I was trying for. I kinda wanted it to just be serious the majority of the time. I did warn that they wouldn't be the same. X) So, sorry for the disappointment! X3 Now, setting that aside, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to this fic. I've been kinda going back and forth … Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. It's 4am, so I'm not going to check it over. I'll do it and change it later. Enjoy!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4: Overbearing**

Furu stormed down the halls of the school in quite the irritable state. He didn't like that the little punk had actually made him feel intimidated. Who the hell did he think he was? No one talked to him that way. He had to show the little bastard he wasn't intimidate or afraid of him. He found his friends immediately as soon as he entered the lunch room.

However, he looked over and noticed Nami with her friend Vivi. Smiling to himself, he looked around before spotting Luffy entering the lunch room with his two cronies of brothers. Smirking to himself, he walked over to Nami with a soft smile touching his lips. Looking over, Nami spotted him approaching and formed a smile on her lips.

"He really is cute, Nami." Vivi whispered as she leaned over to do so.

"Un …" Nami agreed before he made it to them.

"Nami-chan." He said as he bowed to her, and then to Vivi. "Vivi-chan. How are you ladies doing today?"

"We're doing all right." Nami replied as she smiled a little wider to him.

Walking in, Luffy spotted Furu right away as he had made his way over to Nami. Pausing where he was, his eyes began to close a bit in a glare all on their own. Looking to where their brother was looking, they spotted Furu speaking with their sister. After talking with them a bit, he then began to casually walk with them. He seemed to casually look around before looking directly at Luffy.

Narrowing his eyes even further, he watched as the older boy smirked at Luffy before placing his arm around Nami's shoulders. Gritting and baring his teeth, Luffy jolted forward, but Zoro's arm immediately shot out to stop him.

"Don't. He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Zoro's right, Luffy … He's probably just upset about what we told him. He's just trying to tell you he won't be intimidated by you, but we all know that he is."

Scowling at Furu, who smirked wider and turned back forward, Luffy straightened, and remained where he was. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. He's a real asshole."

"Shitty pretty boy's playing with fire …" Sanji said as he rubbed a hand over his stubble.

"Damn right he's playing with fire …" Luffy seethed before turning to get into the lunch line.

"Should we tell Nami?" Zoro asked as he walked with Luffy.

"No … She's … really looking forward to this. We will just have to keep an even closer eye on this asshole …" He said as his expression changed to a concerned frown.

"Are you sure about this, Luffy?" Sanji asked as he glanced over to his brother.

"Y-Yeah … Besides … if he tries anything … it will just give me an excuse to kick his ass like I want to …"

Both brothers glanced to one another and then chuckled as they looked back at the intruding man. Sanji then nodded in satisfaction of Luffy's reply.

"True enough …"

xxxx

Saturday night finally came around, and everyone was getting ready for the nights events. Nami sat at her desk in excitement. It was her first real date with anyone. It wasn't that she really didn't want to. It was that her brothers scared off any decent guy who had been willing to try. Furu was the first to actually approach her, and had even asked her brothers first. That said a lot about him to her. She had to admit, she was really excited about the dance, and hoped it was the first of many.

The guys were all downstairs, waiting for her. Luffy seemed to be fidgeting like crazy, turning to check the clock, even though he was in no hurry to get there.

"Would you quit moving around so much …? Here, give this to Vivi-chan." Sanji said as he handed Luffy something.

"What is this …?" Luffy asked as he lifted it up and looked it over, fighting his body from wanting to turn and glance at the clock again.

"It's something you give to your date … Can't just go empty handed …"

"It's a plant …" Luffy remarked with narrowed eyes.

"It's a flower you idiot! You place it in her hair. Nami-san told me the color of Vivi-chan's dress."

"How do you know all this stuff …?" Luffy asked, but didn't really seem to care for an answer. He was just saying anything to fight his anxiety.

"I make it my business to know all about women."

"Whatever …" Luffy replied as he once again turned to glance at the clock.

"I thought you weren't in a hurry to get there …" Zoro said, having been observing their brother the entire time.

"I'm _not_!" He said as he turned back around again, and attempted to loosen his collar.

After awhile, Nami finally made her way down the stairs. As she made it to the foot of the stairs, she smiled at her brothers. Luffy blinked a few times.

"Wow, Nami-san, you look absolutely stunning." Sanji said, smiling at his sister.

"Thanks …" She said as she blushed a bit at her brother's compliment.

Turning to her other two brothers, she wanted to know if either had anything to say. Zoro only stared at her with a bored expression, not seeming to have anything to say. Pursing her lips, she shifted her eyes to Luffy, whose eyes were staring back at her wide eyed. Then suddenly, he blinked a few times and frowned.

"Nami … you look," He started as he continued to stare at her, which made her fidget a bit on the spot in some discomfort from his intense gaze, "weird in a dress …" He finally said as he made a funny expression.

Blinking at him in disbelief, she furrowed her brows in annoyance. "Weird!?"

"Aa … I've never seen you in a dress like that before … It's weird …"

Stepping forward, she popped him on the head. "I do not look weird!"

"Ow! That hurt!!" He yelled in return as they scowled into one another's faces.

Both Sanji and Zoro just rolled their eyes at the two with sighs. "We should get going …" Sanji said as he stood up straighter and headed for the door. "I gotta pick up my date …"

Huffing in his face, Nami closed her eyes and turned away from him, as he continued to purse his lips at her back. "Fine …" She said as she walked to the front door.

Gen was just walking from his office to see them off. "Ah! My girl, you are absolutely beautiful." He said in his soft and aged voice as he smiled and chuckled.

Smiling warmly at her master, she then bowed to him. "Thank you, Gen-san." She said as he approached to kiss her cheek, and she did the same.

Then he turned to the boys. "And my handsome boys." He said as he chuckled again. "Look out for your sister."

"Oh, we will. Don't worry, master." Luffy said as the three bowed to him.

"Ha!" Nami huffed as she frowned at them before turning to leave. "See you before midnight, Gen-san."

"Yes, of course." Gen said as he waved them off.

"We have to go pick up your dates …" Nami said as she walked in front of them, Luffy glowering at her back.

"Aa." Sanji agree as they came to the first house, Vivi's.

They didn't even have to knock, for she came out before they passed the gate. "Hello." She said as she closed her door behind her.

Sighing a bit, Luffy stepped forward to put the flower in her hair like Sanji had instructed. "Here …"

"Oh …!" She exclaimed as she blushed deeply and stood still for him. After putting it on, he then stepped away from her. "Thank you …" She said softly as she smiled at him shyly with a blush.

However, he just shrugged. "Sanji told me t-Oof! What the hell, Sanji-O-w!!" He exclaimed in irritation as he was elbowed by his brother, and then smacked by his sister for his language.

Vivi just smiled softly as she shook her head. "It's all right. Thank you anyway …" She said before she walked passed them to get out of the gate.

"You idiot …! Why did you tell her that …?!" Sanji growled low next to Luffy's ear.

"Because …! I wasn't the one who even got it for her …!"

"So, what …?! It makes a lady feel bad when you tell her it wasn't actually you that got it for her …! It would have been better had you kept your mouth shut …! Don't you know anything …?!"

"Apparently not …!"

Nami also turned a displeased frown on Luffy, who just stuck his tongue out at her. Huffing, she turned with her nose in the air. After picking up Sanji's date, they were then all off to the school for the dance. Once they walked into the gymnasium the music flooded their ears. Nami looked around for her date, seeing as her brothers had forbade for her date to pick her up. She had been furious, but once they decided something, there was no convincing them otherwise.

Spotting him with his friends, Nami started to move off towards them, but her arm was suddenly grabbed. Frowning deeply before she even turned, she faced Luffy, her expression showing her irritation. "What?"

"If anything goes wron-"

"Luffy, please … You act as if I can't defend myself!" She yanked her arm from his grasp, "And what do you think's going to happen!?" Turning abruptly, she made her way towards her date, leaving him behind.

He frowned deeply but softly as he watched her walk away from him. As long as they kept their eyes on them the entire time, everything should be fine. "Luffy?"

Taking a deep breath, he finally turned to the voice. "Yes?"

"W-Would you dance with me?" Vivi asked, her cheeks flushing.

Eyes pulsing a bit, he swallowed hard while sweat formed on his brow, and he suddenly looked very nervous, "I-I don't … I don't really d-dance …"

"Then … I can teach you." She took his hand in hers, leading him to the dance floor.

He trailed behind her, nervous frown on his face. "N-No … wait …" His words were drowned out by the music, and he was dragged out onto the floor.

Vivi attempted to show him, but he was too distracted keeping an eye on Nami, and it wasn't really something he wanted to learn. Nami glanced over to her brother a few times, just watching him. '_Doesn't he know he's just making a fool of himself?_' She thought to herself as she frowned.

"Nami-chan?"

Blinking and turning quickly to face Furu, Nami then smiled and chuckled a bit, "Yes?"

"Did you want to dance?" Furu held his hand out to her with a kind smile.

"Oh, I was …" She started, but then smiled in return, taking his hand, "That would be nice, thank you."

As they made their way to the dance floor, Furu turned to smirk at his friends, who winked back with the same smirks. The plan was in motion. Luffy and Vivi made their way back to Zoro, Luffy looking a little more tired than normal, and Vivi looked flushed and quite pleased.

"I think you were getting better, Luffy." Vivi said just as they made it to Zoro, Sanji having gone off with his date.

"Yeah …" Luffy simply replied, just wanting to get away from the dance floor.

Furu's friends pulled aside a less popular student, who looked nervous and said something to him. The other boy shook his head violently, looking terrified, but he wasn't given much choice. Finally nodding, he slowly and nervously made his way to the snack table and poured himself a drink. Taking a sip and swallowing it hard, he crept his way over to Luffy and the others. Pretending like he'd tripped, he let his drink fly right towards Vivi. Noticing the other boy quickly, both Zoro and Luffy gracefully moved to catch him, but the drink did not get the same attention. The contents of the cup flew out and splashed all over Vivi.

"Oh!" She cried with a gasp as she looked down with a frown.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry … I didn't mean to …" The boy stuttered, very nervous.

"It's all right. You didn't mean it." Luffy said with a grin before turning to Vivi, "You okay?"

Looking relieved and even a bit surprised, the boy scurried off. "Yes, I'm okay," Vivi replied softly, "but my dress is ruined."

As the commotion was going on, Furu neared the gym exit with Nami in hand. "How about we take a walk, Nami-chan? It's a little loud in here."

"I-Well …" She started, looking unsure. She really didn't think her brothers would like that, but on another thought, she was her own person, "All right … A walk would be nice."

Furu smiled to himself as they exited the gym and began to walk down the halls. He walked a bit quickly, trying to get as far from the gym as possible. "So, Nami-chan, tell me a little about yourself."

Frowning at the fast pace, she tried to keep up before forcing a smile, "Me? Well … I like to read."

"Read? What do you like to read about?"

"Mm, I like to read about the ocean. It's beautiful. I love when my family takes trips to it."

"Yes, I'm sure the scenery would be very beautiful." Furu gave a strange smile as he looked at her. Of course, he was referring to the beautiful girl in a swimsuit. Her interests he found to be rather boring. It was too bad, because she was a very beautiful girl.

"Anything else, Nami-chan?"

"I would like to see the world." She smiled softly to the thought.

Wasn't that what every girl always said? She was just as mindless as the rest of them. "But not just see it … I want to explore it all, to map it all myself, the way _I _see it. I want to write down my experiences, sail the seas. There was a story I read once … about a young man who sailed the seas in search of a special treasure. Actually, he was a pirate, but he didn't act like a pirate. They would sail from island to island and have such wonderful adventures. But I guess our world isn't like that. It's mainly just four rather large bodies of land, over two major oceans with five others here and there. It would be nice if our world only consisted of islands that we could travel to by sea." She seemed in a dream state as she said this.

Although, her story sounded a lot like a manga series he'd heard about once. "That sounds … wonderful, Nami-chan."

"Doesn't it? I would give anything to live in a world like that. To be free … to do anything … to map a world yet to really be explored, it's a romance." She said, smiling big.

Even if what she was saying bored him to tears, the expression it gave her was well worth it. She was by far the most gorgeous creature he'd ever come across, and he wanted to make that beauty his. Or at least, make really good use of that beauty. As he thought this, his eyes trailed down her voluptuous and extremely well endowed body.

After trying to dry off Vivi, Luffy looked around the gym for Nami, but realized she was nowhere in sight. Feeling himself panic and grow angry, he clenched his teeth down, giving the place another look around.

"Oi, Luffy!"

Luffy quickly turned to see Usopp running towards them. "That Furu guy left the gym with Nami!"

"When?!" Luffy almost yelled, feeling rage well up inside.

"A few minutes ago, I followed them a bit, but I knew I had to come tell you. I can show you which direction, but after that …" He didn't have to finish.

"Take me!" He yelled, and Usopp immediately took off to lead him.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro yelled, darting after them.

Hearing the yell, Sanji perked almost immediately before spotting his brothers and Usopp running for the exit. "Oi!" He yelled, running after them and leaving his date behind.

Everyone in the gym didn't fail to notice this commotion, and being the curious teens that they were, they followed knowing something cool was about to happen.

"Nami-chan, I must say that your beauty is so breath-taking." Furu said, stopping where they were going.

Looking around, Nami finally realized that they were way on the other side of the school already, far away from the gym and her brothers. "Oh …" She replied, looking around before realizing what he'd said and flushed darkly.

Reaching up a hand, his eyes softened as he caressed her face. "Such a beautiful face …"

Stiffening a bit with larger eyes, she took a step back as her cheeks darkened even more. "I …"

Bringing up his other hand, he then cupped her face before leaning in to kiss her. Eyes widening further, she turned her head and tilted it up a bit, and he caught her chin instead. Going with it, he began to place soft kisses over her jaw line and neck as he pressed her against the lockers.

"W-Wait, Furu-kun …" She whispered, reaching up to grab his hands, which he only slid down her arms, bringing them up and pressing them into the locker as he licked over her neck. "S-Stop … I …"

"You have such a sweet taste, Nami-chan, and your skin is as soft as silk. Your beauty knows no bounds."

Melting a bit that such a handsome man thought so of her, she swallowed again, because no matter what, there was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind, and she just couldn't let this continue. "Please, maybe we should go back to the dance?"

"I want to taste more of you, Nami-chan. So sweet …" He whispered, kissing up her throat and chin, but she turned her head away so that he may not claim her lips. She made a slight noise of discomfort when one of his hands trailed down her arm to her body.

However, suddenly, Furu was ripped from her body, turned quickly as a fist met with his face, and he slammed into the lockers from the force of the hit. Gasping loudly and jumping, Nami's eyes grew wide to the infuriated face of her brother. "What did I tell you!? I warned you!"

Furu grabbed his already bruising cheek as he turned to scowl at Luffy. "I wasn't doing anything she didn't want!" However, he quickly realized his mistake when Luffy's face darkened to a very dangerous level.

Nami's cheeks flushed darkly, knowing that must have sounded awful, "Luffy I-" However, she was cut off by Luffy lifting a hand to halt her. Obeying his command, Nami clamped her mouth shut, but frowned.

The large group of students had stopped some distance and was just watching. Sanji and Zoro pushed through the crowd to get to the front. "You forget … I had also said … what _I _didn't want you to do … and I most definitely don't want you _touching_ her …"

"Your sister has a right to decide what she wants! Why should she listen to someone who's younger than she is!?"

"How this family works has nothing to do with you." Luffy replied in a dangerously quiet voice.

"So does that mean your sister would never be allowed to love anyone, to marry or even date anyone!? Are you always going to be her _shadow_!? What kind of twisted family is this!?"

Nobody really saw the young man move as he slammed Furu back into the lockers. "You better watch what you say about my family …"

"I was … referring to you …" Furu whispered for Luffy's ears only, "You got some kind of sister complex? You in love with your own sister, you freak …?"

Luffy's eyes widened, caught off guard by his words, and Furu used that to his advantage to push Luffy away from him. Then he pulled his arm back to punch the younger man. However, Luffy didn't have his guard down for long. He easily caught Furu's fist in his hand, quickly forced his arm to turn his body, and slammed him face first back into the lockers. Grabbing his hair, he pulled his head back, slamming him back into again.

"Oi, Luffy …" Zoro called quietly, being his voice of reason, but didn't touch the younger man.

"I want to get one thing straight. You don't know a damned thing about me or my family, and quite frankly, I don't like you. So, you will never get another chance to take her anywhere ever again." Luffy seethed next to his ear.

"You looked … surprised … so then … is it true, you freak of nature?" Furu persisted despite the pain the younger man was causing him.

Grinding his teeth, Luffy pulled him away from the lockers, throwing him to the ground before kicking him. "Luffy, stop it!"

Rolling his eyes to his sister, his expression furious, he then pointed towards her, "Go home …"

"B-But, Luffy-"

"Now! Zoro, take her home, now …" Luffy commanded.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Zoro stepped forward, gently taking Nami's arm. Luffy and Nami stared at one another for a long time before Nami lifted her chin into the air and finally nodded, but she was frowning despite obeying him. Sanji remained where he was as Zoro and Nami broke through the crowd to leave. Furu was getting up onto his hands and knees, scowling up at Luffy, but he indeed saw how they obeyed his commands, even though he was younger. '_What the hell is with this family_?"

Squatting down next to him, Luffy then grabbed Furu's chin, forcing him to face him. "You will never speak to my family again." Then he shoved his face away before getting up, "Let's go …" He said to Sanji, who followed after him. The crowd quickly parted to let them pass, most of the girls starry eyed as Luffy passed, "So cool …" was whispered by some.

When they got outside, Nami and Zoro were there waiting. "What the hell was that, Luffy!?"

"Watch your mouth, and you'd better have an answer to the same damned question!" Luffy retorted as he neared her.

"Watch _my_ mouth!?"

"I told you to take her home …" Luffy shifted his eyes to Zoro, who only shrugged.

"I tried …"

"Luffy, I could have taken care of myself!"

"Yeah, you looked to be really taking care of yourself-He was all over you!"

"I was trying to get him to stop by just talking to him!"

"Meanwhile, he had his mouth all over you!" Luffy looked to be disgusted and greatly disturbed as those words came out of his mouth. "Did you actually like it!?"

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes as her hand whipped across his face. She wasn't sure why it happened, but it did, and she wasn't even sure what was causing her sudden anger, "How dare you …?"

Both Zoro and Sanji turned their heads away, keeping quiet. Both were a little worried, because the two had never fought this badly before. Eyes wide from shock, Luffy stared to the side before turning back to her.

"Look, Luffy … you may have protected us in the past … You may have protected me … and I will always remember that and be thankful. I will always respect and love you, but Luffy …" She shook her head as a tear glided down her cheek, "I don't need to be protected anymore. I can take care of myself … make my own decisions." Luffy swallowed hard to her words, suddenly feeling completely empty, "You can't always be there for me, Luffy … and you won't. One day I will find someone, and he will take care of me … but I need you to let that happen, and stop chasing them all away. Luffy … I need you to stay out of my life." She said before walking passed him.

His face had paled, his hands growing cold as those words left her lips. He didn't want that. He wanted to always be able to protect her, to protect all of them. Clenching his cold and clammy hands into fists, his eyes softened, and Zoro finally approached him, Sanji having left with Nami.

"Oi … We should go home …"

Nodding numbly, he just turned and began to follow Sanji and Nami, Zoro right behind him.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Ouch … u.o That hurt … So, what did you guys think? I'm glad he kicked that guy's ass … Jerk … but it had some nasty consequences … X( Next chapter should be interesting enough. I will probably come out with a chapter for _The Vanity Princess_ though. I'll try and update as quickly as possible.

Oh yeah! XD Did you guys like how she described One Piece. Haha! As if in their world there, it's just a fantasy! XD Which … it is in our world! X9


	5. Chapter 5: No Choice

**Author's Note:** Hmm … so I wasn't able to write for _The Vanity Princess_, and instead wrote the next chapter for this. It got to a point that I had been wanting to write about, and so I just wrote it. I hope you all enjoy it. Song that's been helping me through this is Lacuna Coil's Heaven's a Lie. I so want to make a LuNa AMV with this song! XD Anyways, enjoy! Oh yeah, and it's 3:30am, and I don't feel like correcting the chapter. I'll do it later. I already checked over and edited chapter 4.

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 5: No Choice**

It was well into the night and possibly already morning, but Luffy didn't really care. He'd climbed out of his window and was now lying on the roof of their house. Everything that had happened that night was running through his mind. Sitting up a bit, he rested his elbows on his raised knees and just stared down into the garden below. Then his brows furrowed deeply, his eyes taking on the pain he felt.

"_I need you to stay out of my life."_

How could he possibly do that? She was everything to him, they were everything to him. He would be nothing without his family. Everything that they did he wanted to be a part of it. However … one thing seemed to really stick to him, one thing really bothered him.

"_So does that mean your sister would never be allowed to love anyone, to marry or even date anyone!? Are you always going to be her __**shadow**__!?"_

"_One day I will find someone, and he will take care of me … but I need you to let that happen, and stop chasing them all away."_

It was true. He always did chase them away. He didn't want anyone taking her away from him, just like when they were kids. He wanted to always be there for her, to always protect her. Letting someone else do that was something he couldn't do.

"_You got some kind of sister complex? You in love with your own sister, you freak …?"_

"_You in love with your own sister, you freak …?"_

"_Freak …"_

"Stop it …!" He yelled, grabbing his head and placing it on his raised knees, "I'm not a freak! That isn't true …"

So, then why did he not want anyone to touch her? "Because she's my sister … N-No brother wants that …" He tried to convince himself, but then he had to remind himself, '_She's not really your sister ..._' "No! It's … It's not like that …"

However, thinking about any man, whether he be a good man or someone like Furu, his stomach would churn, making him feel sick and cold. He wanted no man to ever touch her. "Why …?"

He could never do what she asked, never. He would always continue to scare all her suitors away, anyone wanting to get close to her. He couldn't bear it, and he knew that to be the truth. He couldn't do what she asked. He could never stay out of her life. It was too late for that. He never wanted her to leave him. He was going to constantly be just like Furu said … her shadow, and that's all he would ever be.

"No …" He whispered softly into his knees, "I can't do that …"

And because he couldn't do this like she wanted, because he couldn't respect that wish, there was only one thing left to do so that she could live her life without his interference, to give her, her freedom. Because the truth was … he loved her too much.

xxxx

"Luffy!"

Nami bobbed her knee up and down with her toes tipped, becoming impatient when he didn't reply, "Luffy, you're breakfast is going to get cold. Get down here!" She yelled, hands going to her hips. When there was no response again, she made her way upstairs, more than upset. "Luf-!" There was no one inside his room, "ffy …" She continued before frowning. Running down the stairs, she went outside and straight to the dojo, "Luffy, you know I hate when you train in the mor-!" No one was there either, "Luffy …"

Feeling her heart jump in a bit of a panic, she went back inside and to the bathroom, knocking on the door, "Luffy, are you in there!?" Nothing … Biting her lip, she rushed back upstairs and looked around, "Luffy!" She called again, with a bit of alarm to her voice. "Luffy …"

"What's wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, coming up the stairs when she hadn't returned and at hearing her constantly calling for him.

"He's not here …" She said, grabbing her head, her worry already beginning to consume her, "Wh-Where could he be? I checked his room, the bathroom, and the dojo …"

"Have you checked the roof?"

Nami looked a little relieved, having forgot that, and was about to go check, but Sanji stopped her, "Let me, Nami-san. You go and wait downstairs. He probably just fell asleep up there again. You know how he gets when he's upset about something."

"Yeah … of course …" Nami replied, making her way down stairs.

Sanji smiled, going into Luffy's room to climb up onto the roof. Taking a deep breath, knowing she was worrying about nothing. She shifted her eyes up to the table across from the stairs with all of their photos, but then began to slow down considerably and her eyes widened. Stepping down a little faster, she then bolted down the stairs as she began to sift through all the pictures. "No … no … no …" She whispered, but when she didn't find it, her entire body turned icy, "_No_!!"

Turning immediately, she bolted up the stairs back to Luffy's room. Throwing the door open, she immediately pulled open one of his drawers, "_No_!!" She screamed, yanking it out of the dresser and throwing it across the room, and pulled out another drawer, "No …!" She cried, throwing that one as well. They were all empty.

"Nami-san!" Sanji cried, having heard her screams, and the sound of the drawers crashing into the wall, and climbed back into the window, "What's wrong!? What's going o-!?" However, he immediately saw what she was screaming about, and now was beginning to sob.

"No! No!" She screamed before violently sliding open his closet door, a lot of his clothes was missing, "N-o!" She cried, falling to her knees, "Wh-y …!?"

Sanji gaped down at the empty drawers softly before turning to the closet, "Luffy, what …?"

"Oi, what's going on!? Why's Nami screaming!?" Zoro yelled, him and Gen walking into Luffy's room. However, both stopped as they surveyed the room, realizing the youngest member of the family was gone.

"Why would he do this!? Why would he leave!? I don't understand … I-It wasn't that bad of a fight, was it!?" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Sanji.

"No … No, it wasn't, Nami-san. Don't cry." He said, kneeling beside her and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sure … I'm sure he will be back. He'll realize he's being stupid and come back, you'll see."

"But why would he leave? I don't understand …"

"I don't know …" Sanji replied softly in confusion. He really didn't have the answer to that.

"I will call the authorities to look for him. He can't have gone too far …" Gen said, immediately turning to call them.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Zoro asked no one in particular as he walked into the room.

"I don't know. Luffy always was rash … but this …? I don't understand it either … Why would he …?" Sanji couldn't complete his question.

"I don't know … but … I'm sure he had his reasons … It's just … knowing what those reasons were … would mean asking the person himself …" But he was long gone.

xxxx

"So, you say he's got black hair, black eyes … and a scar underneath his left eye?"

"That's right." Gen replied to the officer with a deep and troubled frown.

"And … how did you first realize the boy was missing?"

"It was gone …"

The officer turned to look at Nami, she was quietly sitting on the couch, her head lowered. "Gone? What was gone?" The officer asked quietly as she frowned softly.

"Our photo … It was a very treasured photo of all of us together. It was the one we always kept in the middle. He took it … which means … he's not coming back …" She whispered quietly, her head lowering further.

Tashigi frowned softly to the younger woman, "I'm sure we'll find him, don't worry. He's still a minor and so shouldn't be out on his own."

Sanji's frown softened as he sat down next to Nami, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him, "Don't say that, Nami-san …" He whispered for her ears only.

"It's true …" She whispered back, turning her head slightly to him, "I know it's true … He left for good, and the son of a bitch didn't even tell us why …"

"Oi, oi, oi …" Sanji said, frowning deeper as he got down to kneel in front of her, and then he cupped her chin to make her face him, "Don't say tha-" He was cut short from the cold and empty stare that greeted him. His frown saddened and he whispered, "Nami-san …"

"He left me … Sanji-kun … He left me … He promised we would always be together … All of us … he left us … Even … Even if we were to find our own families … we would have all been together …" She whispered ever so softly, but then her face turned into a scowl, "_He left us_!" She screamed, her face twisting into a horrible and sorrowful expression. "He broke a promise, and he _left_ us …!" She continued through clenched teeth, but then her expression quickly softened as she began to sob, "He left me …"

Sanji's expression looked pained as he pulled her head to his chest in a tight embrace, "Shh, shh, Nami-san … Don't cry …"

Zoro slowly closed his eyes, turning away from her. She was right. If he had in fact left for good, he had broken that promise. Tashigi was a rookie in her profession, and thus was why she was sent to this petty job, but in all the time she'd been an officer, she'd never seen a stranger bunch. For starters, they looked nothing alike. Secondly, it wasn't that big of a deal, was it? It wasn't like they weren't going to find him. In cases like these, they always find the teens, usually scared and eager to get back home.

However, the young woman acted as if the youngest family member was never going to come back. It was almost as if she just knew it, like as if she knew the youngest member inside and out with all of her heart. She sounded so sure that he was gone for good. Even the two brothers seemed sure, but were trying to tell her otherwise anyways, but she knew better.

"Right … well … I'm sure we will find him. The majority of the time in cases like these … they usually stay close to the family out of fear. Did you try calling close friends?"

"Yes-"

"You don't understand …"

"Eh?" Tashigi turned to look at Nami again, "I'm sorry?"

"You don't understand … He's not afraid … He's never afraid. He's gone … and wherever he's going … it's far … If he left, it's for good, and doesn't intend on being found."

Gaping down at the younger woman, Tashigi then shifted her eyes to the others, and in each of their eyes spoke the truth of her words. They all seemed to know each other so well. They were indeed the strangest kids she'd ever come across, and every bit different. They didn't hold that same fear she'd seen so often, _"Please find my son! Find my brother!" _There was nothing like that here.So, then why had she been called? A last hope, perhaps?

"Okay, well, we will try our best anyway. I'll take this photo of him, and it will be posted for anyone to be on the lookout." Tashigi said, turning to leave.

Gen escorted her out with a heavy sigh, "I apologize."

"No, i-it's all right …"

"They are all very close, and no one knows them better than each other. At times, even I feel like an outsider. Please, I hope that you do not feel as if we have wasted your time."

"Not at all, I promise that we will try our best to find your son." Tashigi smiled, opening the door to leave.

"Thank you very much." Gen bowed to her, and she returned the bow before turning and leaving.

"Why did he leave?" She whispered for Sanji and Zoro's ears only.

"We don't know, Nami-san, but I'm sure he had a good reason."

"To _him_ maybe …!" She cried quietly, but vehemently.

"Perhaps …"

Both turned to look at Zoro, his head turned away from them, "Perhaps?" Sanji asked, frowning a bit.

"Perhaps he saw no other option …"

"No other option for _what …_!? What reason would he have for _leaving_ us …!? He wouldn't be so stupid as to leave over such a … a _stupid_ argument or even because I _hit_ him!"

"Well, maybe it wasn't so stupid to him … Have you any idea what you asked of him?" Zoro said, turning to frown at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think he could step aside?"

Nami furrowed her brows slowly in confusion. "I don't … understand."

"He made a promise, Nami … A promise you didn't want him to fulfill anymore. He had made a promise to always protect and watch over us. You were telling him not to. It was almost like telling him not to breathe. And you told him to stay out of your life, but that's just it! We were all supposed to be together, always. How could you possibly think it would be okay to tell him something like that!? Well, guess what!? You got your wish!"

"So he goes and breaks another promise!? A worse one, mind you! He left us, Zoro! _Left_ us! We won't ever see him again!" She yelled, already beginning to cry again, "We won't ever see him again." It had been so long since the last time she had cried. The last time she could recall was the day Luffy had been beaten for protecting her, and she had gone to go see him. Her eyes slowly widened along with her lips parting as what all of what Zoro said really began to sink in, and she recalled that day, "Oh my God …" She whispered softly, "What have I done …?"

"Zoro, shut the hell up! What do you think you're doing tell her that!?" Sanji yelled, turning to scowl at him.

"No … he's right … Oh God!" She cried, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed loudly, "Oh, Luffy, I'm so sorry …! It's all my fault!"

Zoro clamped his teeth shut hard. He was just as angry as she was, and he had gone and opened his mouth. It was never his intention to make her feel guilty or take the blame. "No, no, Nami-san! No, it's not." Sanji said, trying to comfort her.

"_It is_! It's all my fault! We'll never see him again, and it's my fault!"

"Zoro … you …" Sanji seethed, turning to him. Getting up quickly, he grabbed the front of Zoro's shirt and hauled him up harshly, "How dare you say that to her!?" However, Zoro only stared back up at him solemnly, but Sanji could already see the guilt and sadness in his eyes. Sucking his teeth, he released his hold and went back to Nami. "It's going to be all right. They'll find him." His promise was empty, because they all knew better.

xxxx

Nami curled up further into her bed, hugging her sheets and pillow to her tightly as she wept silently. All she could think about was the time in the orphanage when she and Luffy had first met. He had always fought so hard to protect her, because he had never wanted anyone to take her away from him, but she had gone and done that perfectly well all by herself. She remembered his words … The words he'd spoke that day.

"_As long as no one takes you from me … it doesn't matter what happens to me…"_

"_I would rather this … than to never see you again! You are my first friend! I will never give that up."_

"Then why did you leave …!?" She cried softly, a few sobs escaping her lips, "Why would you leave me, Luffy …!?"

Every time she would think of some memory of him, every little thing he had done for her, which was so much, it made her heart ache so painfully. He had done so much for her, and she went and threw it all back into his face. How could she have said such hurtful things to him, to the one person she knew cared about her the most … to the closest person to her that she ever had. It was true that they were all close to each other, but Luffy was different …

If any one of her other brothers had left, she would have been upset, she would have cried, and she would have been worried, but not like this … Right now, she felt as if her heart had left with him. She felt so empty and incomplete without him there. She knew that she loved him the most of her three brothers. After all, he had been her first friend, and they had been together the longest.

She finally realized that what she had told him to do … what she had said … must have been the most painful words he had ever had to process. She might as well have asked him to rip out his heart too. The fact that he did leave, and took her heart with him, was more than she deserved. "I'm so sorry … Please …" She pleaded silently, only wishing he could hear them, "Please come back … I can't ..." She cried softly, "I can't be without you … I need you …" Why didn't she realize that before …? Before it was too late … Now …? She was never going to see him again.

xxxx

Luffy climbed into the back of the truck, his duffle bag over his shoulder. He'd finally managed to find someone willing enough to take him to the harbor. Crawling into the covered bed of the truck, he sat down against the truck bed's wall and slumped forward. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and something else. The pain in his chest was unbearable, but he was fighting to ignore it. Soon, he would be far away from the place he once called home for the past ten years, and to the people who meant everything to him.

He was so wrapped up within himself, that he failed to notice the other man sitting way inside the bed of the truck, who was leaning against the back of the cab. Tilting his head slightly, he just watched the newcomer. From the looks of him, he was younger. Perhaps about seventeen or eighteen, and he looked to be deeply trouble, maybe even in pain. He wondered why someone so young was running away from home.

Bringing up the duffle bag onto his lap, Luffy laid his head down over it and closed his eyes. However, as he did, he could see Nami's face smiling and laughing and happy. He knew what his leaving was going to do to her and to his brothers. However, he couldn't do it anymore. Not after he finally realized the truth. Furu had been right, about everything. He really did love her … too much. Too much more than a brother should. Even if they weren't blood related … it was still impossible.

Because of this realization, he knew that he couldn't stay with her. He would hate anyone who tried to take her, and it would cause her nothing but problems. So instead … he left so neither would have to experience the heartache or the aggravation. However, just leaving had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. The hardest part had been going into her room while she slept and telling her goodbye.

_Going into her room, not making a sound, Luffy knelt down next to her bed, looking over her peacefully sleeping face. His hand slowly rose up, brushing her hair away from her forehead. His eyes stung, but remained dry. He loved her so much that it hurt. Leaning up, he softly pressed his lips to her forehead, "Good bye, Nami. I'm sorry, but this is the only way. You'll be able to live your life better this way." He whispered softly, caressing her face. "I'm sorry …" He whispered one last time, his voice quivering before kissing the top of her head and turning to leave._

"You look tired."

Inhaling sharply, Luffy quickly lifted his head, startled by the voice. He saw a figure sitting against the back wall of the truck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, sitting up, the light finally reaching his face. He had an amiable smile on his face and looked to be only a few years older than Luffy did. "You look pretty young to be leaving home."

"My age doesn't matter."

"True enough, I'm sure you have your reasons. So, what's your name?"

"Isn't it rude to ask someone their name before introducing yourself first?"

The slightly older man chuckled, "It is, but I was never one to use manners."

Lips quirking up on one side, Luffy just nodded once towards him, "Luffy …. I'm Luffy …"

"It's nice to meet you, Luffy … Name's Ace … Portgas D. Ace."

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Duun duun DUUUUN!! XO Cliffhanger! Yeah! We all love those, right!? XD … Right …? Hahaha! No, I'm teasing. I know you hate them! XD You're all confused, aren't you? Haha, ah well. I hope you all liked this chapter! XD I had been waiting to get to this part of the story for so long! Now the story can really begin. I also seem to be in the mood to write this. I write whatever I'm in the mood to write. I may end up writing a bit of this for awhile before going back to _The Vanity Princess_. I will also try to update my other fics like, _From The Darkness_ and _The Transcending_. Oh, and I also need to finish _Dream Amidst A Nightmare_. I will get to them all, I promise. Anyways, thanks for reading.

And I went on ahead and edited it …


	6. Chapter 6: Nagging Truth

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here's the next chapter. It seems they're just comin' out of me … I can't seem to stop thinking about this fic, which can sometimes be a good thing or a bad thing. In this case, it's a bad thing, because I wasn't able to write my OS … -Sigh- Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this.

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 6: Nagging Truth**

Despite Luffy's disappearance, the three set out for school the next day. Vivi and Usopp greeted them sadly, having been called to see if he'd gone to either of their houses.

"Nami, are you all right?" Vivi asked softly, but the empty look on her friend's face was enough to answer that unnecessary question.

"I'm fine …" Nami replied, but she sounded anything but fine.

"I'm so sorry … I never would have thought that …" Vivi didn't finish and just lowered her head instead.

"It's so hard to believe that he would just leave like that … I mean … I just don't get it …" Usopp said, his head lowered as well.

Both Sanji and Zoro remained quiet, not knowing what to say. As soon as they got to school, they immediately drew attention from the other students. All eyes watched them as they walked down the halls. After parting with Vivi and Usopp, the three immediately went to the principal's office to explain the situation.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if we could speak to Iceburg-san." Nami asked solemnly, not really looking the woman in the eyes.

Giving Nami a hard look, the woman than pressed the intercom button. "Ice-san."

"_What is it, Califa?"_

"There are some students, who wish to speak to you."

"_Send them in."_

Califa looked back up at them, "Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Nami reply numbly, turning and walking into the office, Zoro and Sanji right behind her.

"Nmaa, what can I do for you?"

Sanji and Nami took the two seats available, and Zoro just leaned against the back wall with his arms crossed, "Actually, we've come to speak to you about our brother, Luffy." Nami replied, just looking him in the eyes, but not much seemed to be going through her eyes.

Watching the three carefully, Iceburg lifted up a hand to scratch the little mouse's head in his pocket. "All right, what about him?"

"He … left home. So, he will be absent from school until … further notice."

"Nmaa, left home?"

"Yes."

Iceburg's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the young girl. "Do you know when he will be coming back?"

"No …" Nami whispered, her eyes beginning to water.

His eyes narrowed further. "I see. I think I understand. Shall I make an announcement to the school to keep on a look out for him?"

"I-" Nami started, but cut herself off as she tried to gain control of herself.

"That won't be necessary, Iceburg-san …" Sanji said quietly, answering for Nami.

Iceburg then shifted his eyes to Sanji, "Won't be necessary?"

"Luffy is nowhere near this area any longer, and even if you were to tell the other students to keep a look out, they would never be far enough away from here to spot him."

"Nmaa, you're sure?"

"Yes."

Sighing softly, Iceburg walked back to his desk from the window. "I understand. I will make sure that Califa takes note of this."

"Thank you, Iceburg-san." Sanji said, bowing before he stood and helped Nami to stand.

As they made their way out, Sanji turned to Nami. "Let me walk you to class."

"I'll be f-"

"Aa, I know, but I'm coming anyway. Come." He said fondly, pulling her arm through his tenderly.

Sighing with defeat and with affection for her older brother, she hooked her arm within his and leaned against his strength and allowed her eyes to close as they walked. "Thank you."

"So, where is the all powerful leader today?"

Sucking in her breath sharply, Nami's eyes flew open as she looked towards the horrible sounding voice. "Furu-kun?" She was greeted with a slightly bruised face that adorned a small scowl.

"Was he afraid to face the heat?"

Nami slowly displayed her displeasure and pulled away from Sanji, whose expression was close to becoming deadly. "What are you talking about?" Nami asked taking a step towards the boy standing next to the lockers.

"It's cowardly for him to pick a fight and then not show up for the next school day."

Nami's teeth threatened to break from the pressure she continued to add to it, "That has nothing to do with why he isn't here …"

"Isn't it? Are you sure my words didn't get to him?" Furu's lips curved up nastily and crooked into a smirk.

Nami's eyes suddenly changed to alarm as they bit by bit began to broaden, "What words?" She whispered faintly.

The look on her face told him enough, and his nasty smile rose, "So, then it must be true. The little freak was in love with his own sister. You should have seen the look on his face when I asked him. He was so surprised by it that it was pathetic. How disgusting."

Her eyes were so enlarged that it almost looked painful, but her brows had knitted so heavily. "What have you done …?" She breathed out so soundlessly.

Misunderstanding the look on her face, Furu was quite pleased with himself. "You see? You won't be able to look at the little freak the same again." He was even reveling in the shock that Sanji was displaying.

Suddenly, things were starting to make perfect sense to her. She had been so blinded by it. Perhaps they both had been. The denial had been so heavy. Thinking back, his personality had taken a sudden decline as soon as he'd turned thirteen. He had become more pensive and moody, and his studies had started to decline. His happy and cheerful nature had slowly died. That was also when his protectiveness of her had started to become overbearing.

Furu had said he'd looked surprised as if Furu's words had awoken the truth from deep within Luffy, a truth he had possibly unconsciously been trying to suppress, and now Furu had awoken it within her as well. Love … and not the brotherly love that she knew Sanji and Zoro held for her, but real love. Was this really why he had left? Was it because of what Furu had said?

"Oh my God …" She breathed out a little louder, and Furu's smirk couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger, he was so pleased.

Sanji's shock had passed, and now he looked at Nami in a little confusion at hers, "Nami-san?"

"It was you …" Her eyes very slowly lifted up to Furu's, her eyes pained, but were slowly turning to a terrifying rage, "It was you!"

"What?" Furu looked more than confused from her sudden change, as did Sanji.

"N-Nami-san, what are you talking about?"

"_It was you_!" She screamed, and before Sanji knew what was happening, Nami had surged forward, ramming herself into Furu and pinning him to the lockers, "_You son of a bitch_! _It was you_!" She screeched, her arm against his throat, and tears were already finding their way out.

"Gah! What the fuck …?" Furu tried to say, but his breath wasn't coming because of her arm.

"Nami-san!" Sanji cried, running to try and pull her off, but she easily pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground hard. Quickly looking back up, his shock was overwhelming and confusing, "Na-Nami-san …"

Hearing the screams and knowing who they belonged to, Zoro bolted out of his classroom and ran towards the voices. At seeing the crowd, he plunged through the bodies to get to the front.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"_He left because of you_! Have you _any_ idea what you said to him!? Have you _any_ idea what you've _done_!?" She screamed as she scowled up at him.

Reaching up, Furu tried to push her away, but she skillfully maneuvered her arms to block his, and then slammed him back into to the lockers, "Gah! Damn it!"

"You son of a bitch! He left because of what you said! He's _gone_! We will never see him again, because of your stupidity! I could _kill _you!" Nami screamed, the stream of tears thickening, but then she was suddenly grabbed and yanked away from Furu.

"Nami, that's enough!" Zoro said firmly, but still tenderly.

Furu slid half way down the lockers as a hand went to his throat, but then he pushed against the lockers to stand upright again. "Crazy bitch! What the fuck is your prob-!?"

Furu didn't get too far on his words, because Sanji had twirled and whipped his leg out, catching Furu's chest, slamming him back into the lockers all with lightning speed, and holding him there with his foot. "Gaah!"

The look on Sanji's face could have scared any man. It was foreboding and deadly, "You better think next time before opening your mouth and saying shit like that to my sister."

Zoro's eyes matched Sanji's as he held Nami close to him. He'd grabbed her head and buried it within his shoulder as she sobbed painfully while holding her against him with his other arm. If he hadn't been trying to hold the hysterical girl and keep her from lashing out further, he'd have done the same thing as Sanji.

"All right, that's enough! Everyone get to class, right now!"

Sanji could hear the voice, but was not inclined to remove his foot from Furu's chest, who was struggling to remove it. "Oi, let him go!"

Shifting his eyes from Furu, Sanji then shifted those deadly eyes to the man who dared tell him what to do at that moment. Franky froze in place, realizing what he was stepping into. Those were not the eyes of a man you trifled with. They were dangerous and precise.

"Let's calm down now." Franky said, holding up his hands palm out. It would have been fine had it only been one, but there was another pair giving him that exact same look.

"What is the meaning of this!? Put that boy down, right now bef-Oi, what are you doing, Franky!?" Another teacher asked when Franky quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't! I can handle this …" Franky said as he shoved the other teacher back, who looked appalled at the bigger man's treatment of him, but kept his mouth shut.

Taking cautious steps towards the boys, he kept his palms held out. "Why don't we let him go and talk about it, eh? I'm sure what he's done is no small thing. I understand that." Which he did. He knew these boys very well, and knew it must have been something major to push them over the edge. Eyes shifting to their sister for a split second, he could only guess it might have been something to do with her, "We can talk it over and come up with a solution."

"Franky-sensei, get him off of me!" Furu yelled, still struggling against the surprisingly strong hold the other boy had with just his leg.

"Shut up!" Franky yelled to the other boy, knowing his opening his mouth could only worsen the situation. When Sanji only continued to stare him down, he attempted a small smile, "Come now, Sanji-kun."

Sanji wanted to rip Furu in half. He was a bit confused by Nami's reaction, but the way she had reacted was a way he had never seen her do before. What Furu had said and what Nami had said plagued him to no end, and confused him, but he thought he was beginning to understand. And in that understanding, it made him realize the severity of what this asshole had done. The insults he had said to Nami had been more than enough to push him over the edge, and so did _not_ feel inclined to release him until he'd beaten him to satisfaction.

"You don't want to do this. I understand that you want to make him pay for whatever he might have done, but this isn't the right way to go about it." Franky kept talking, his voice as calm as he could possibly make it.

All the students refused to go back to class when something so cool was going on. Each watched quietly, whispering to each other. "Sanji-senpai is so cool …! He's not even losing his balance, even after standing like that for so long …!" A few girls whispered back and forth to each other, "All three brothers are so cool and hot!" Another whispered, "Yeah … but it seems like Luffy-kun ran away from home." One whispered softly with a frown.

Franky finally reached the boys, and Sanji never removed his eyes from his. "How about it, Sanji-kun? Let's all sit down and talk about it, ne?"

After awhile, Sanji rolled his eyes closed before removing his foot and placing it back on the ground. Furu slowly slid down to the ground as he held his chest.

"Nmaa, good work, Franky."

Everyone looked over towards the voice before gasping and scattering. Sanji and Zoro remained, and Nami as well since Zoro was still holding onto her. As the crowd dissipated, Iceburg came into view. He approached them all, surveying the four before looking up at Franky. "I can take it from here."

"Ah, right." Franky replied, scratching his head and stepping aside.

"Might I have another word?" Iceburg asked, facing them once again.

Sanji and Zoro merely nodded while Furu stood up, "These crazy bastards jumped me for no reason!"

"I would keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for ya." Franky said, frowning at the stupid boy.

"Why am I in trouble!? I didn't do anything! Why shouldn't I defend myself!? Why should I be quiet!?" Furu yelled with a hand to his chest.

"Because if you don't … we're not sure if we can talk them into releasing you again …" Iceburg replied bluntly, stepping forward to block off Sanji's death glare to the other boy. "Please, if you will." He said, cautiously motioning for them to head towards his office.

Taking a deep breath, Sanji turned and headed for the office, Zoro and Nami right behind him. After having to listen to Furu spout a lot of crap, he then had to sit through an excruciating silence with the other three. However, he didn't need to understand or be told much to know what had happened.

"Perhaps it's best that the three of you go home today. I understand that the … loss of your brother is still so fresh. Take some time off. You can come back to school in a few days."

All three stared at the ground below before sighing. Sanji nodded numbly and stood up, going to Nami. "Come, Nami-san. Let's go home."

Taking his hand, she stood up with his help, and then they left.

xxxx

"Are you sure about this?"

"We gotta try …"

Both Sanji and Zoro made their way to the train station, "You know the chances are slim to none …"

"Look, if you wanna go home. Go home …"

"I never said that!"

"Then shut up and let's go!" Sanji yelled, walking past Zoro. "We have to try and find him."

Sighing and following, Zoro shook his head a bit. It wasn't that he didn't want to try and find Luffy. It was that he didn't want to raise their hopes of finding him. He was pretty sure that he was long gone by now. The day before would have been a better choice to try, but Nami had needed them and so did Gen-san. "And what are we going to do when we find him? You know we can't stop him if he's already got it into his thick skull that he wants to leave …"

"We'll talk some sense into him …"

"He was never one to listen …"

"He has to realize the stupidity of his running away! Maybe once he knows how much it's affected Nami-san, he'll come back … I know that shit for brains loves her more than anything. It's why he protects her so strongly. After all, they were together the longest, even if only for a few months, but they've always been like that, the closest. What they have has always been different and you know it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Sanji had to remind himself that Zoro had not been there when Furu had said what he'd said. Those words and Nami's reactions wouldn't stop playing through his mind. Was it true? Was that why Luffy had left? Did Nami-san truly understand? Did she feel the same way? There had never been any indication pointing towards this possibility before. What had suddenly changed that?

"Nothing … Forget it …" Sanji replied quietly, he and Zoro entering the train.

"Wait!"

"Ah!?" Both quickly looked over to see Nami running towards them.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going!?"

"Ah, Nami-san, we-"

"Gen-san told me … I'm coming too."

Both exchanged looks before smiling, "All right, Nami-san. Come." Sanji held out his hand for her, and she took it.

xxxx

Luffy gazed off towards the mainland. It was possibly the last time he would ever see it. He couldn't lie to himself. He was going to miss it. However, his family was what he was going to miss the most. Heart clenching painfully, he grunted softly as he clamped his jaw down. He was sure they were suffering right now, and he did feel bad, but this was something he had to do. He knew that he couldn't stay in Japan, and he also knew that they knew he wasn't going to.

He was going to have to build a new life somewhere, and he didn't have much money to do it. They had kept an emergency fund in the house. He had felt guilty for taking it, but he needed it if it wanted to live for the next few days. It was enough to feed him and get him to where he wanted to do. Once he got to where he was going, he would need to find a means to make money and a place to live. It was going to be rough for the first few months, and maybe even the first year, but he had to do it.

"Oi, Luffy!" Turning around, Luffy watched as Ace ran back towards him, "I found us a boat willing to take us."

"Where?"

"California … USA."

Swallowing hard, Luffy shifted his eyes down for only a second before looking back at him and nodding, "All right, that's fine. Anywhere is fine. How are we supposed to get in though?"

"Don't worry about that. This guy promised he can get us in without passports. We can worry about citizenship once we get there."

Nodding again, Luffy then knelt down to lift up his duffle bag, "Then let's go."

Smiling and chuckling, Ace pivoted on his heel and made his way back into the harbor with Luffy right behind him. "It's gonna be a rough road, Luffy! But I think with the two of us together, we can do it."

Luffy chuckled softly, the two of them already having created a bond, "Aa, we can do it!"

"Yosh!"

"Yosh!"

They both laughed, breaking into a run for the boat, passing the guard house as they did.

"Hey, we just got a new fax …"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Police want us to keep a look out for this kid."

"Ah, oh, yeah? Lemme see it."

The guard handed the other guard the fax, and he looked it over. "Hmm … black hair and eyes … scar under the left eye … Luffy, huh? All right, pin that up there. We'll keep an eye out for the kid …"

"Right …"

Then the guard looked out again, but there was no one there. Shrugging, he leaned back in his chair and kept watching his show.

Both Ace and Luffy waited to board the ship. There was already a crowd of people, and they had to wait their turn.

xxxx

"Do you really think he would come here?"

"Hard to tell, Nami. We just gotta look."

"Let's check the guard house. Maybe they happened to see him."

"That's a good idea, Sanji-kun."

"Excuse us?"

"Ah?" One of the guards looked up to the blonde kid talking to him, "Yeah, whata'ya want?"

"We were wondering if you happened to see someone come through here."

"We see a lot of people come through here."

"Yes, well, if you'd have let me finish … You might have an idea who I was talking about." Sanji retorted with his brows deeply knitted.

"Right …" The man replied, frowning in annoyance.

"He's about our age. Black hair and eyes with a scar here." Sanji said, making the motion just under his left eye.

"Oh, you mean, Luffy-"

"You've seen him!" Nami blurted out, slamming her hands onto the window.

The man quickly leaned back in surprise, "No! I just received a fax to keep an eye out for him."

Nami quickly wilted, and Sanji wrapped an arm around her. "Would it be too much trouble if we were to take a look around?" He asked, deeply annoyed with the man for his carelessness.

"Whatever …"

Nodding, Sanji then walked with Nami into the harbor with Zoro right behind him. "He most likely didn't take the fast train. So, he should have barely gotten here if he had to take multiple rides and trying to find those rides. At least … I hope."

"Well, let's split up and start looking around." Zoro said, beginning to part.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Sanji exclaimed, clamping a hand onto Zoro's shoulder.

"What?" Zoro asked, looking over his shoulder with a quirked brow.

"Take Nami-san … If you went on your own … you would probably end up in another country or something." Sweat beaded down Sanji's face, his expression changing to exasperation.

"Right, right … Whatever, come on Nami." Zoro said, taking her hand into his.

Sighing deeply with his shoulder sagging, Sanji then faced in the other direction before taking off into it. Both Nami and Zoro kept walking before coming to a crowd of people, "Look, let's check there."

"All right." Zoro replied, heading in the opposite direction, but didn't get far when Nami tugged on his hand, already heading for them. "Ah!"

Looking into all the faces that she could, Nami's frown deepened further and further when she didn't see Luffy's face. "He has to be here. He just has to!"

"I wonder if it's warm right now in California. Can you imagine the beaches? I've read and heard about America. It's gonna be great." Luffy listened to Ace, but wasn't sure if he really heard him, "I've been waiting to make a fresh start for myself. I never would have thought I would get to do it in America. It's exciting!"

Luffy had to admit, it was rather exciting, "Aa, it is exciting."

"Come on, man. Whatever it was, just forget about it. We're gonna start a new life! Leave all your woes here at this harbor!"

Luffy couldn't help but smile, and then he nodded and snickered. "Aa!" No matter how excited he sounded, his heart was shattering.

"Good! Now, come on!"

"Do you see anything?"

"Nope …" Zoro replied, looking at everyone they passed, nothing. "Everyone here has mostly black hair … Are we like the only ones with different colored hair in this country?"

"I see … different colored hair … And we're looking for black!" Nami said, frowning over her shoulder at him, and since she turned her head, she totally passed up both Luffy and Ace as they continued through the crowd.

"Man, I wonder what will be waiting for us there."

"Hopefully, a job …"

Ace snorted into laughter as he slapped the younger man's back. "You need to lay back a little! Relax! Quit being so serious all the time! Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Right," Luffy chuckled, "Relax. I can do that." Truth was, he was so tense and stiff that his muscles and joints were hurting.

He could turn back now and go home and pretend nothing had ever happened. He was sure his family would welcome him back, but he just couldn't do it. He could already see it now. Nami coming home with a date, someone she really liked, but he would utterly hate the guy. He was sure he would be rude and curt, and because of that, Nami would hate him. He couldn't live with that.

"Look, we're next. Let's go." Ace said, already walking forward up the walkway.

"Right …" Luffy said, turning to give the mainland one more glance before going up after him.

Nami looked behind them with a worried frown. "He's not here … Come on, let's try back at the entrance of the boat again."

"All right." Zoro replied as both made their way back.

Looking up towards the walk way, she could make out two people making their way up, but she was too far away to see them. Squinting her eyes, she then placed a hand over them to get a better look as they got closer. She wanted to hurry, because they were both about to enter the ship. Picking up her pace, she ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She cried, looking over at the person.

"Ah, it's all right. Sorry for getting in your way." The man said with an amiable chuckle before making his way past.

Sighing deeply, Nami then looked back up at the platform, but the two men were already inside. Sighing again, she just shrugged, "Oh well … What were the chances anyway?"

"What?" Zoro asked, quirking a brow.

"Nothing … Let's just fine Sanji-kun and go home. I'm tired …" Nami said, sagging heavily with physical and mental exhaustion.

"Luffy can't possibly be here anyway …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Doooooh! XO Sucks, yo … Yes, it's okay. You're allowed to hate me. Anyways, what'd you guys think? X) Was it okay? Yes, no? Ah, oh well. I bet you weren't expecting that he'd actually leave, were you!? XD Haha, I had a bit of humor in with that hair comment of Zoro's and his lack of directional capability in the midst of distress. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, ja!

I ran out of time and didn't finish editing. I'll do it later.


	7. Chapter 7: Needing The Support

**Author's Note: **Ah, sorry. It took me longer to get this chapter out than it did for the others. I was a bit busy, you see. Anyways, I guess I don't really have anything to say so … read on!

**P.S.** I just wanna bring to your attention that I changed Hara's name. He is no longer Hara, but is now known as … FURUBODI! XD For those who don't understand, it's the Japanese way of saying, Fullbody. Fullbody was the idiot who got mad at Sanji for showing him up back on the Baratie. Do a search on him, and you will see. He's also a recruit now along with Jango, and they both lust after Hina! XD Furu just made sense to me. It's the perfect role for him. Furu is what I call him for short. X3

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 7: Needing The Support**

**4 Years Later**

Nami sighed to herself with a smile, shaking her head softly. Walking over, she slipped the sake jar from within his sleeping arms, setting it aside carefully before leaning down quietly and close to his face. Her smile grew wider before, "_Wake up, lazy bum_!"

Snorting louder, Zoro quickly sat up, "Wha-What!?"

Nami quickly leaned back and burst into laughter before smacking him on the head, "What have I told you about drinking so much before going to sleep!?"

"Ow! Damn it, Nami …"

"Come on, get up." She said, taking the sake jar with her.

"Oi, oi! That's mine!"

"Not anymore!"

"Damn it, Nami!"

Smiling to herself, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Sanji was making breakfast. "He get up?"

"Yup!" She said, taking the sake to the sink to pour it out.

"Ah, wait, wait! Lemme have it. I can use that to cook with." He said taking it from her before she wasted a drop, and as he got close, Nami whirled around and removed the lit cigarette from within his mouth, "Oi, oi …!"

Smiling, she waved it in front of both their faces before throwing it in the sink where it was extinguished. "I really wish you would stop smoking, Sanji-kun."

"Ah!" He cried, leaning over her to try catching it, but to no avail. She leaned back as he'd leaned forward, a smile still on her face. Sighing deeply, he leaned away, scratching his head, "Right …" Then he turned, taking the sake jar with him and hiding it.

"Breakfast almost done?"

"Almost, did you wake Gen-san too?"

"You know he was already awake."

"Aa, breakfast will be done shortly."

"Damn it, Nami! Where's my sake!?"

"Down the drain." She said before passing him to set up the dining room.

"Ah!" Zoro exclaimed, running to the sink. "Damn it!"

Smiling to herself again, she started setting the table just as Gen entered the room, "Ah, good morning."

Zoro leaned against the sink, looking down at the ground and scratching his head while Sanji finished cooking, but then he chuckled. Looking over at him, Sanji blinked his one eye in question, "Mm?"

"It's been like this ever since he left …"

Sanji blinked at him a few more times before his eyes softened, and he turned back to his cooking. "Aa … Nami-san is a strong woman."

"Mm … I know she only means to protect us … but she doesn't have to."

"She does it 'cuz she loves us."

"I know …"

"She needs protecting too though. You know that letting her protect us like this was the only way to … get her … to …"

"Aa, I know …"

Both brothers stood silent for awhile as Sanji quietly placed the breakfast meal in their platters. "I don't mind …"

"Mm …"

"She's right though … We started these things … for the same reason …"

"Yeah …"

"She's gotten better over the years. So, that's all that matters." Sanji finished setting up the dishes while Zoro stood in silence, but Sanji knew he agreed with him.

Taking the plates, he and Zoro then entered the dining room were Nami and Gen were waiting. Setting them down carefully, he then took his place next to Nami and Gen while Zoro took his across from him. "So, Nami-san, have you decided?"

"Decided what?" She asked, serving the rice.

"You know what I'm talking about. Have you decided to take the job in America?"

Nami was quiet for awhile as she served up the rice, not looking up at them. "It's only temporary, you know." Sanji continued, watching her carefully.

"I know … I just … It's a big decision … and," she whispered quietly, her hands beginning to shake, "I just … don't know … I need some time to think about it."

"I understand. You know that whatever decision you make, we will be right there with you."

Looking over at him finally, her smile warmed, "Yes, I know," and then she placed a bowl of rice next to him. "I guess I'm just … thinking about," She stopped and shrugged, "I don't know."

He had a feeling he knew what she was so worried about. They honestly had no idea where Luffy had gone. He could be anywhere in the world, but what if … what if where they happened to go, he was right there?

"Well, either way, we'll be there." Zoro said, not wanting her to feel pressured.

"Thank you." She said softly, smiling at him. He smiled back before looking down at his food to eat.

After breakfast, they sat in the living room to watch the television. "Oi, oi!" Nami exclaimed, stopping in front of Sanji to remove the cigarette he was about to light, "Don't you dare, Sanji-kun."

"Yeah, if I can't drink, you can't smoke." Zoro turned to smirk at his brother.

Sanji huffed, but smiled and then looked back at the television. "Nami-san …" His voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"What is it?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Eh?" She gawked softly, not sure at all what he meant by that, "S-Sanji-kun?"

"Ever since … Luffy left … you've tried your hardest to protect us in his place, even from ourselves. It just … lets me know how much you care about us, Nami-san. Thank you …" He spoke in a quiet, but gentle voice with his head slightly tilted and a smile so warm that she could feel it within herself.

Tearing up from his words, she then crawled towards him quickly and pulled him into a tight embrace, "You have … no idea … how much that means to me, Sanji-kun. I love you all so much …" She whispered with a quivering voice before turning to Zoro and holding out her arm to him as well. Smiling, he crawled towards them, and she wrapped him up in the embrace, pressing her forehead to theirs. "I love you both so much, and without either of you … I don't know what I would have done."

Sanji had let his eyes slide shut, because tears had also begun to collect, "It's the same for us, Nami-san … Without you …" He couldn't finish that sentence. Losing Luffy had been hard for all of them.

"Aa … he's right … even if it is a pain in the ass when you take away my sake." Zoro said, but had never lost his smile.

"Why you …!" Nami said, giving them both a tight squeeze and causing all of them to bump heads.

"Ow!" They all said, but began to laugh.

"Why me too, Nami-san!? I didn't say anything!" Sanji was rubbing his head, but laughing.

"Just because! Besides … I hurt myself too …" She gave a small giggle, also rubbing her head.

Gen smiled admiringly from where he was, before he lost it in an expression of sorrow. Taking in a weary breath, he then went back to his study.

xxxx

"So, the usual today?"

"Yeah … you know me, I love pizza."

"Aa, I know. That's why we go there a lot." Ace snickered to himself with his hands in his pockets. "It's kinda chilly today, ain't it?"

"A little bit, but it is winter, might get colder later. I wonder if Tony's there." Luffy replied, both men speaking in their native, Japanese tongue.

"Dunno. He's usually there every time we go."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Both men entered the pizza parlor, and were immediately greeted, "Ah! Luffy, Ace, welcome! You guys want the usual pie?"

"Ah, hey Tony! Of course!" Luffy replied, grinning at the blue eyed, brown haired, cheery boy, now speaking in English, but his accent was still heavy.

Chuckling with absolute glee, the nineteen year old boy then disappeared into the back. After awhile, he came back out. "All right, orders up! Here's your usual drinks." The boy then set down their drinks with a big smile."

"So, how's school going?" Ace asked, sipping his drink out from his straw. Ace's accent wasn't any better.

"Ah, well, it's going quite well! I'm at the top of my class, and I've learned so much so far!" Tony replied with his index finger on his chin.

"Ah, I'm sure you will be the best doctor there is, Tony!" Luffy exclaimed with a snicker.

"Ah! Shut up! That doesn't make me happy at all, you bastard!" Tony cried with the happiest grin as he danced in place.

Luffy burst into boisterous laughter, slamming a hand down onto the table. "So, how long're ya gonna work here?" He asked after finally calming down, never losing his grin.

"Well, I've been here for about five years now. However long it takes to pay off medical school. Although, I could probably get a higher paying job elsewhere now that I'm older, but then I wouldn't see you guys almost every day! You guys have been coming here so often over the past four years!"

"Good! Because I like coming here to see you too!" Luffy's grin broadened with another snicker, "Shishishi!"

"Really!?" Tony exclaimed with a starry eyed grin, "Thanks, Luffy!"

"Of course, we'd still come see you no matter where you go if you do. We haven't been friends for those four years for nothing! We still hang out and stuff! So, even if you did find a new job, we would still see you!"

"Yeah, Luffy's right, Tony." Ace confirmed with a grin.

"Aw, thanks you guys!" Tony said with a soft and happy grin.

"Of course, shishishi!"

Ace shifted his eyes to Luffy, watching him carefully. He couldn't help but to wonder about his friend. He'd known him for so long now, and they did just about everything together. However, sometimes … it seemed like he didn't know his friend at all. When he'd first met him, he had seemed troubled, sad, and just downright depressed.

However, one day, a switch had gone off, and he was suddenly overly happy, just like he was right now. It didn't feel right, and Ace didn't know why. On the entire boat trip there to America, he had been so quiet, and even grumpy. He could still remember that first day on the trip there, when they'd both run into trouble.

_Luffy sat in his bunk with his back to the wall, staring blankly to the ground below. Ace watched him curiously, not knowing much about the young man, seeing as they'd only met the day before. However, from what he could see of him was that he was deeply troubled. For some reason, that bothered him. Shaking that thought from his mind, he let his eyes shift away from him._

"_Hey, how about we get something to eat?"_

_Blinking his eyes slowly, Luffy then shifted them to Ace. "I'm … not really all that hungry."_

"_Then just come with me. We can go exploring." Ace tried to give an encouraging smile to coax the younger man out of his gloomy reveries. He waited patiently as the younger man just kept his eyes on his in complete silence, almost as if he were contemplating, or perhaps trying to come up with an excuse not to. Not giving him that chance, Ace just stood up and took his wrist. "Come on! Just bring your bag with you." And then he hauled him up, which seemed to surprise the scarred man, grabbed his own bag, and dragged him out._

_Having not been given much choice, Luffy followed after him with a sigh. Pulling his bag further onto his shoulder, he looked over the cramped corridor, his eyes hooding from the dullness of it. They finally went through a door, which turned out to be a mess hall. It was pretty big in size, but quite dingy. As they walked inside and along the wall, a man accidently bumped into Luffy._

"_Oh, excuse me." He said with a smile before making his way out._

_However, before he got far, Luffy roughly grabbed the man's wrist as he passed. "Ah?" Ace questioned, looking towards them._

"_Ah, what are you doing? Let go of me!"_

_Luffy didn't immediately look up at the man, but held his wrist in a vice like grip, "First of all … you're no good at what you do. I know someone who is the best at it … You would never compare … and secondly … never try and steal from someone who can feel your energy."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about! Let go of me!" The man exclaimed, shoving Luffy away, and rushing towards the door._

_Everyone quickly turned when Luffy bolted towards him, and they watched in amazement as he ran up the wall, defying gravity completely, and landed just at the door's exit, blocking off the man's escape. Ace's jaw dropped into a gape, having no idea the young man was capable of such agility and skilled movements._

"_You're not leaving until you give me back my money."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" The man yelled, taking a swing at Luffy. Luffy easily leaned back on his hands to dodge, bringing up his leg to kick the man's chin. "Guh!" The man exclaimed, blood immediately flying out of his mouth._

_Surging to his feet, Luffy then grabbed the man's collar before he could fall back, slugged him across the face, and then kneed him in his gut, "Oi, oi, oi!" Ace spoke in a calm voice, quickly stepping forward and grabbing a hold of Luffy's arm. "That's enough."_

_Breathing heavily in his unexplainable rage, Luffy finally released the man, and then knelt down to retrieve the pouch with his money. Stepping over him, Luffy took a few breaths to force himself to calm down. "You all right …?" Ace asked, frowning at him._

"_I'm fine …" Luffy replied, brushing past him a bit._

_Frowning at his new friend's back, he then sighed to himself before sprinting forward to catch up._

As soon as they'd landed, he'd suddenly converted to the person he saw right before him. Not a care in the world, happy and grinning all the time, but he knew better. Seeing the sudden change, he'd realized it was probably not a good idea to ask. Instead, he had waited patiently to see if his friend would tell him eventually … He never did …

"Pizza should be out soon! I'm going to go check on it!" Tony grinned widely, going to the back to do as he'd said.

"Okay!" Luffy replied after him, grin plastered to his face.

After they'd eaten and chatted with Tony a bit more, they said their goodbyes to him, and left the restaurant. "Oh, hold on." Ace said, now going back to their more comfortable native tongue as he pressed the back of his hand to Luffy's chest, "Let's go in there before getting back to work."

"Ah?" Luffy questioned before following Ace's gaze to a corner store. "Mm, all right."

Both trotted across the street and entered the shop, the little bell sounding their arrival, "Welcome, welcome!"

"Hello, Mr. Pagaya." Ace replied to the bald, bearded man.

"Ah, Ace, Luffy! Welcome!"

"Oh, hello."

Both turned to the gentle voice and smiled, "Conis, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, Ace. Thanks for asking." She replied with her own kind smile.

"Hello, Conis." Luffy greeted with a grin.

"Hello, Luffy." Her smile brightened.

Both then turned into the store, Ace going directly to the news rack. The thing he loved about Pagaya's store was that he always had newspapers from other countries. They were a bit outdated, but they at least told what the news didn't about their home country. It was mainly small stuff, but he liked reading about it. Picking one up now, he started to look through it, but the cover caught his eye, and he released a whistle.

Looking up from the snack rack, Luffy then tilted his head, "What?"

"She's hot …"

"Who's hot?" Luffy asked, walking over.

"Ah, this actress here. She's one of the most beautiful women I've seen. Of course, other than Hancock …"

"Mm …" Luffy hummed, his eyes drooping a bit. He didn't really like being reminding of that woman.

"Look at this beauty. She's a brunette with beautiful brown eyes." He said, letting Luffy take the newspaper to look.

Bit by bit Luffy's eyes broadened to a painful degree as they met with the woman on the page, and he staggered back a bit, having swayed on his feet and barely caught himself on the shelf next to him. However, he made a great deal of noise as he did.

"Oi!" Ace cried, going to him and steadying him. The look on his friend's face worried him. His face had lost all color as he stared down at the dark, brown haired woman, "Are you all right, Luffy!?"

"Oh!" Conis cried, going over to them, "Is everything all right!?"

Pagaya looked worried, following after his daughter to make sure the young man was okay. Luffy took deep, shaky breaths as he stared down at her picture. He'd not expected to see her face. Even if her hair color was different, there was no mistaking her beautiful face, "Nami …"

"Ah? Nami? Who's that?" Ace asked, frowning deeper in concern.

Blinking his eyes, and focusing his mind to return, Luffy looked up at Ace and tried to feign a smile, "N-No one …"

Frowning deeper, Ace took the newspaper back when Luffy handed it to him, glancing back down at the Japanese actress, Luna. Then Luffy turned and made his way outside, "I'll wait outside."

Ace looked confused as he watched him walk away, glancing back down at the newspaper again. Walking outside, Luffy didn't really think and just kept walking. It had been four years since he'd seen her. He had her picture, but even so, looking at it had been too painful. So instead, he'd kept it in a box in his apartment. She had grown far more beautiful over the years. His face saddened as he continued to walk.

Once Ace exited the store, he quickly looked around, noticing Luffy had not waited outside like he'd said. "Damn it …" He muttered before heading back to work.

As soon as Luffy returned to the studio, he seemed to move about out of habit. Grabbing his mic, he placed it on his head, situating it to fit comfortably. "Ah, Luffy! You're back! Yoho!"

"Hey Brook …" He replied, but didn't even bother to look up at the extremely skinny man.

"Oh, where is Ace?"

"Ace?" Luffy asked, but not seeming to hear the afro wearing man.

"Um … you're friend and co-worker …"

As if finally hearing him, Luffy's head shot up, "Oh, Ace! Damn it! I-!"

"Left him back at the store?"

"Ah, Ace! I'm sorry!" Luffy exclaimed, looking at the older man nervously.

"Don't worry about it, but you owe me an explanation later." Ace said, placing his mic over his head as well.

"Ooh, Luffy!"

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Luffy turned his back, taking a deep breath. "Hello … Hancock." He completely ignored the woman as she draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her breasts into his back.

"Where did you go?" She asked, surprisingly, in Luffy's native tongue.

"To lunch …"

"And you didn't invite me!?"

"You know you can't leave the studio like that …"

"I can go wherever I want!"

"No you can't …"

Ace watched the pair in amusement. A few months after they'd started working this job, Luffy had managed to save the famous actress from paparazzi. However, afterwards, he'd not cared at all who she was, and had walked her back, waved, and left her there. She'd come to visit him a few times, but he still didn't seem to care, not even about her extreme beauty. Intrigued by him, she'd learned his entire Japanese language, and tried constantly to get him to notice her. But he never did …

She pouted, "Oh so mean …"

"Hancock, I gotta get back to work now …" Luffy said, gently shrugging off the woman and walking over towards the stage.

"Oh good. It seems everyone has returned."

"Yes, sir, Shanks." Luffy replied, smiling at the director.

"Shall we then?" Shanks asked, smiling. Both Luffy and Ace nodded, everyone getting into their positions.

"All right! Places everyone!"

**Author's Note: **Wahoo! XD That was fun, wasn't it!? XD I think you all know where this is going, ne? HAHAHA! XD This oughta be fun! I hadn't originally planned for a lot of these characters to make an appearance. After all, some of these folks didn't exist a year ago, haha! But it's so much more fun this way! XD I know … I'm sorry this is a short chapter. However, I just make them whatever length fits. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!

Ow, Ow! I forgot to mention! XD You guys figured out who Tony was …….. I hope … -_- Because if you didn't, just slap yourself right now … Anyways, Al(Alastair) and I once made a human Chopper for an RP, and we both concluded that that's how he should look. Blue eyed with brown hair! ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Luck

**Author's Note: **Hahaha, I'm gonna tell you now, I had fun with this chapter! And you will see why. X9 I'm gonna warn now though, this is one of the slower, but necessary chapters. Don't despair though. The really fun stuff will come soon. I actually can't wait to write certain scenes that are coming up. I'm sure you can all guess which scene's I'm referring to. You know, I don't think I have ever had Ace, really, in any of my fics. Although, one does come to mind, _The Whole Package_. This is the first time I've ever had a lot of Ace. I honestly can't say I know how I'm doin' … Anyways, I won't make you guys wait any longer. Oh, and sorry, it's also one of the shorter chapters.

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 8: Luck**

Luffy lay awake in his comfortable and warm bed, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. Sighing deeply, he threw back the thick comforter before climbing out of the soft mattress. Rubbing his bare stomach, he walked out of his room, going down the stairs. Walking through his family room, he snatched up the remote for his sixty inch LCD flat screen TV and turned it on. Going to his kitchen, right next to the family room, he tossed the remote on his granite counter top, and then walked over to his fridge, opening it.

He could hear the drone of the TV in the background, but really paid it no mind. Searching through the cold ice box, he finally decided on a beer and pulled it out. He was still underage, but the best thing about having a best friend, was having a best friend who was over the age limit. He had a cabinet full of liquor he frequently consumed. He would be twenty one this coming May anyways. So, it wasn't a big deal.

Using his shoulder to close the stainless steel door, he then made his way back to the family room, snatching up his remote as he passed it, and then plopped down on his couch. Popping off the cap, he then took a swig, blankly staring at the TV. He couldn't get her image out of his mind. How was she doing? How were they doing? How did she become an actress? It was a little ironic considering the industry he'd found himself in. It also scared him half to death.

Shaking that thought from his mind, he then scoffed to himself. What were the chances anyway? Taking a rather big gulp of his beer, he then slouched further into the couch. He could still remember the day they'd met Shanks … and then their life in America had really started. They had gotten lucky, and that's all there really was to it.

"_Our money's runnin' low … and we still haven't found a job. It's been five days, and I don't exactly like staying at the shelter …"_

"_Aa, I know … I don't either …" Luffy replied with a sigh, "There's gotta be something we can do …"_

"_Hey, look at that!"_

"_Ah?" Luffy looked to where Ace was pointing._

"_It's a Japanese restaurant! We can see if they'd give us jobs. Anything to be able to find a place to live."_

"_I guess that's fine." Luffy said, both men trotting over to the place._

_Opening the door, a bell jangled as they entered, "Konnichiwa!"_

_Both turned to see a rather small Japanese woman bow to them, and they both smiled and bowed in return. After explaining their situation, the owner of the small restaurant had gladly agreed to find them jobs. Unfortunately, he didn't have any positions open. Both were allowed to live in a small room above his restaurant until jobs were found for them. Even if they weren't being paid, they helped the man out for allowing them to have a roof over their heads, and food to eat._

_It didn't take long for the man to find a friend who needed two pairs of hands. The man told them that they were welcome to live in that small room until they could afford their own place. The friend, in which had the jobs for them, turned out to be an owner of a massage parlor. He put then in charge of the laundry, washing his towels and robes, and any other cleaning that needed to be done. They each bowed and thanked the man for the jobs, and in turn, the kind man smiled and bowed._

_After working the job for four months, they finally found a place to live. It was a small two bedroom, one bath apartment, and it wasn't much, but it was a place of their own. One day, Luffy entered a room, carrying a bunch of towels. The man in the room had looked up to watch him as Luffy made his way to the towel shelf._

"_Please excuse me. I just need to refill the towels." Luffy spoke in a rough accent, not used to the English language quite yet. He'd learned it in high school, but he still wasn't that good at it._

"_It's not a problem."_

_The towels began to tilt and fall, and Luffy cried out a bit before using his speed and agility to catch the towels from falling. Releasing a sigh in relief, he then carefully placed the towels in the shelf. The man rose up a brow with interest as he watched the young boy. After awhile, he turned, offering the man a nervous grin while scratching his head as he walked out. And as he did, he ran into the masseuse, who was carrying a tray filled with creams._

"_Ah!" Luffy cried out as he caught each cream gracefully before they hit the floor, and even manage to catch the tray between his arms, "I'm sorry!" He cried in Japanese to the masseuse._

_The masseuse merely chuckled and shook her head, "That was really neat, Luffy-kun!" She also replied in Japanese._

_The man's brow rose even further. "What's your name, kid?"_

"_Ah?" Luffy looked over at the red haired man and blinked, "Luffy. My name is Luffy."_

"_Luffy, huh? My name's Shanks. You're a pretty interesting kid. You look like you could handle quite a bit …"_

"_I do all right."_

"_Oi, Luffy, you in here? We gotta finish the rest." Ace called from the doorway._

"_Ah, comin'!" Luffy replied, heading for out._

"_Wait a minute." Shanks said, stopping Luffy, who looked back at him in question, "How about I take you both out for a drink. We can talk more then. How about tonight?"_

_Both blinked at him before looking at one another. Both shrugged and turned back to him, "Sure, why not?" They had nothing to lose, after all._

_Later after Shanks had left, the masseuse later explained to him who Shanks was in excitement, telling them just how lucky they were._

Before he knew it, an hour had passed, and he still didn't feel tired. He had to be up in five hours for work the next morning. Sighing, he sat up, turned off his TV, and then got up to go back to bed anyway. Throwing away the empty bottle, he then headed for his room. Falling into his bed, he found he was a lot more tired than he first thought, and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, he was sluggish climbing out of the bed to the alarm. Shutting it off, he then made for his bathroom to shower and get ready. Skipping breakfast, like he normally did, he pulled on his leather windbreaker and headed down to the first level where his garage was. Grabbing his helmet, he put it on and fastened it before climbing onto his motorcycle. Turning it on and listening to the purr, he then pushed the button to open his garage door and backed out. Closing it, he then drove off from his driveway, pulling a wheelie as he sped down the hill.

He drove into town, which didn't take long, and stopped at a light. "He-y! Look at you." Slowly looking over, he could see two women sitting in a convertible. Ignoring them all together, he faced forward again. Both women turned to each other and giggled.

"You have a nice jacket!" The other one called, but he just revved his bike, ready to get the hell out of there.

"Helmet's nice too, but too bad we can't see your face. I bet you're really cute!"

Sighing to himself, he waited impatiently for the light to change, and when it finally did, he took off. He could her them whining in the distance, but that didn't last long. Turning a corner, he found himself at the small pastry shop he and Ace always meet at in the mornings. Turning off his bike, he then climbed off and removed his helmet. Running his hand through his hair, he then turned to go inside, but then heard some cheers. Turning to the street, he could see those two women smiling at him.

"I told you he was cute!"

"He sure is!"

Eyes hooding in weariness, he just went into the shop, ignoring them completely. "What was that?" Ace greeted him with, looking out the window to the women taking off in the convertible.

"Nothin' …"

"Were you being flirted with again?"

"Mm, somethin' like that …"

"How come you never seem to care about women, Luffy? You gay?"

"What!? No!" Luffy yelled, looking up at his friend with a soft scowl before looking around at everyone, who were looking at him oddly, "What the hell, Ace …!?" He whispered loudly as he sat down.

"I was just wondering, because you've been like this since the day I met you … I just had to wonder. I mean I don't care or anything, because we've been friends for four years. I just wanted to know if you had a little crush on me or anything, because I know I'm good lookin' and a great catch and all."

Luffy snorted into laughter, slamming his hand onto the table, "Yeah, you're real great!"

"Oi, oi, I find that insulting." However, he was smiling, "And then there's Hancock. She's gotta be one of the most beautiful women ever … and she totally wants you … but you always shrug her off, why?"

Luffy's laughter almost immediately fled him as he looked away towards the window, "It's nothing … I just don't like her …"

Ace's eyes narrowed, just watching him. His demeanor and aura had just shifted to the one he remembered on the first day he'd met him, "Oh, so you owe me an explanation about what happened yesterday."

"It's nothing … I just … I just thought it was someone I used to know …"

"You know a famous actress from Japan?" Ace asked, brow quirking in disbelief.

"No …" Luffy replied, giving Ace a look telling him how stupid that question sounded, but then turned back to the window, "I'm telling you she just looked like someone I used to know. I never said it was her."

"You seemed shocked shitless from just looking at the picture … What the hell was that all about?"

"It's nothing' …" Luffy replied quietly, still staring out of the window.

Ace just sighed as both of their coffees and pastries were set down. He had already ordered for Luffy, because he always got the same thing for however long they'd been going there.

xxxx

Both walked into the studio, and were both immediately greeted by Shanks, "Ah, boys, there you are. I've got an assignment for you."

"All right, what do you need us to do, Shanks?" Ace asked, smiling at the older man in greeting.

"There's an actor coming in today to sign his contract. I just need you guys to see to his needs."

"You got it, Shanks." Luffy replied with a chuckle and grin.

"Great, guys, thanks" Shanks waved as he turned, returning back to his office.

"_I'm glad you guys came."_

"_Well, honestly, it would have been rude not to, Mr. Shanks."_

"_Ah, please, just Shanks. I didn't catch your name back at the parlor."_

"_Ace, my name is Portgas D. Ace."_

"_Ace, that's very interesting. You both look alike. You guys related?"_

_Luffy chuckled, "Ah, no, we just met a few months ago, and he doesn't even have the same last name as me."_

"_Oh, I see. Well, I guess I will get to the point. You seem to be quite reliable to me, and I just recently had to let go of my assistant. I was wondering if the two of you wanted to be my assistants. I think two would work far better than just one with the projects I'm about to pick up."_

"_Mm, I guess we can't really argue with a job offer from someone like you, Shanks. Yuka told us who you were. However, we've just arrived to this country. I'm afraid we're not citizen just yet." Ace explained to him with a soft frown._

_Shanks looked from one to the other, realizing just how different they were. One seemed to be a little more on the intellectual side, and the other seemed to be distant, not quite all there, but still reliable when needed. However, looking into the younger man's eyes, he could see something there._

"_I understand, and it shouldn't be a problem. I have connections. It could still possibly take a few years, but I could get you both cards. Until then, I guess you could say, you'd be getting paid under the table."_

_Luffy's eyes suddenly changed from dull to focused, "There's a lot of people there."_

_Shanks looked over at him in some confusion of his statement, not question. "Yes, there are quite a few people there." Shanks replied, watching the young man carefully, having noticed the change._

_Ace also looked over to Luffy and frowned. The man he first met had returned. "What exactly will we be doing as your assistants?"_

"_Well, first of all. Your main jobs will be assisting me on the set, any job I may need you to do during production. You will also be in charge of caring for the actors on set, seeing to their needs. At times you will just be delivery and pick up boys. Any job I need you to do, really. I promise that it pays incredibly well. Do you know how to drive?"_

"'_Fraid not …" Luffy replied, watching Shanks carefully as well._

"_I do well enough, but as you know, I don't have a license." Ace replied after._

"_That won't be a problem for either of you. Like I said, I have connections. Do either of you have a number that I can contact you with?"_

"_No, sorry. Not yet, anyway. We just barely got our own place. It only has utilities, no phone line." Ace answered, his lips curving down into a slight frown._

"_I see. That's all right. We can just meet back here tomorrow. I'll buy the drinks again." Shanks smiled, and then waved over a waitress to order them some drinks, "I know you're both under age, but I like to drink to a toast of new partnerships."_

"_I'm only under by a year. So, it's not a big deal." Ace chuckled softly. It wasn't like he'd never had a drink before._

"_I don't really care." Luffy shrugged, non-chalant as his eyes once again dulled._

"_Is there anything you gentlemen prefer, or shall I choose for you?"_

"_You choose. I don't know much about drinkin'." Luffy replied almost immediately._

"_Just a beer for me, would be fine."_

"_All right." Shanks grinned at them both before he ordered their drinks_

_xxxx_

_Shanks walked down the hall of the offices before coming to a door and knocked. "Come in." A voice sounded from inside._

_Opening the door, Shanks smiled at the producer sitting at his desk, looking over a large file resting on it, "What can I do for you, Shanks?"_

_Chuckling, amazed the man could do that each time without having to look at him, he then watched as he lazily lifted his coffee cup and took a sip, "I wanted to discuss with you about my replacements."_

_The man suddenly lifted his eyes to Shanks before fully looking up at him, "Replacements?"_

_Shanks chuckled again, a bit nervously, "Yes, replacements."_

"_One not good enough?"_

"_Not for the coming project."_

_The man stared him in the eyes for a long while, but Shanks stood tall, "Mm … That's two payrolls, Shanks."_

"_I understand that. How about I meet you half way? You can pay one out of my pocket and earnings, and the studio could pay the other."_

_The man continued to bore his sharp, almost shark like eyes into Shanks as he seemed to contemplate, "I guess I can't argue with that. All right, Shanks. You've got your assistants. I will need their paperwork in the morning, and they can start the day after they're approved."_

"_Yeah, about that … There's one other problem."_

_The man quirked a brow, but continued to watch him, "And that is?"_

"_They're not citizens … yet …"_

_His brow rose up higher, "So, they will be getting paid under the table … You realize that could put the studio in jeopardy for hiring illegal immigrants."_

"_Yes, I do, but I can get them their cards. It would take a few years, but a lot faster than it normally would, and I really feel they're worth it."_

_The producer seemed to be in deep thought as he kept his eyes on Shanks before he finally took a deep breath and looked back down, "You've never let me down over the years, and I doubt you'd start now. After all, we have been friends during all that time … All right, Shanks. I'll give you what you want … Just make sure you get me that paperwork by morning."_

"_You've got it! Thanks a lot Arlong! They won't let you down! Just wait until you meet them!"_

"_Mm …" The shark like man replied, giving the file his full attention again._

"_Oh! That's right! Fight Night, two weeks from now! You can meet them then! Bring your wife and kids! One of the guy's wives was gonna rent one of those jumping castle … things … And the ladies are doing their own separate thing."_

_The other man chuckled, "Will do."_

_Shanks also chuckled as he turned to leave, "Later Arlong!"_

"_Mm …" The other man hummed again, but was still smiling, not once removing his eyes from his file._

xxx

"Yohoho! May I see your panties?" A loud slap was followed by that question, as well as an unfaltering and unfazed laugh, "Yohohoho!"

"Brook's at it again …"

"Yup …" Luffy replied to his friend as both watched the skinny man, and the woman he'd offended as she walked away. Both calmly sipped their coffee as the boney man made his way over.

"Ah! Good morning to you both!"

"What're you doin' here, Brook? Shouldn't you be composing the music for the upcoming film?" Ace asked with a smile while taking another sip.

"Yo! I should be, but I'm taking a break." The boney man replied as he tipped his hat.

"You know, it's a wonder you haven't been fired, Brook." Ace shook his head, but still had a smile on his face, "Sexual harassment … always missing from the job and roaming around the studio …"

"It's because I'm the best at what I do. Yohohoho!" The thin man threw his head back into the laugh, "They cannot fire me!"

"Right, right …" Ace chuckled into laughter, just shaking his head.

Luffy also burst into laughter, "You really are the best at what you do, Brook! I love coming by and just listening to you!"

"Aah, yes! It brings me joy when you come to visit and listen to me play, Luffy!" The older man declared, and indeed did look happy, even if his shades were blocking his eyes.

Luffy just snickered, big grin on his face. "Ah, there you both are."

"Mm?" Luffy questioned as he and Ace looked over towards the voice, but then both stood at attention.

"I was just making sure Shanks gave you the message."

"Yes, sir. He told us just this morning." Ace replied, offering a smile.

"Ah, good. Then all I need to do is give you this. Make sure to read it over."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Arlong." Ace took the folder from the smiling man.

"That goes for you, Luffy." Arlong said, quirking a brow to the younger man, who merely snickered with a stupid grin.

"Yes sir … Sorry about the last time … I kinda missed that part about her being afraid of peanuts …" He scratched his cheek, keeping the grin.

"Yes, well … It's a damned weird fear if you ask me." Arlong shook his head, "Actors … Anyways, you've never failed me otherwise. So, keep up the good work, the both of you." The other man chuckled, turning as he waved.

"Yes sir!" They both called after the man with grins.

"Peanuts … seriously …"

"Shishishi! Yeah …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **I bet I threw you goes for a loop with this one, didn't I!? XD HAHAHAHA! Yeah, I know! XD I thought it would just be frickin' hilarious to see a whole different side to Arlong! XD He just fit that role to me … I dunno why, and I just wanted to have a little fun freaking you guys out! XD Anyways, this chapter was mainly just a little back story to how Ace and Luffy got to where they are. Oh, and Brook will always be Brook, yo! XD I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Haha, I still think it's weird how Luffy keeps shifting in and out of his personality. I'm using his happy cheerfulness as a shield to block out his pain. What do you guys think about it!? XD Because, in a since, he's kinda like the Luffy we all know and love when he's like this, but he's like it for a totally different reason in the fic. Oh, and he sure is livin' nice, right!? XD 60' LCD flat screen … Motorcycle … He's got himself a nice 3 story town home … with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops … Lucky bastard … I will get into more detail about his place later, hahaha. In any case, hope you guys enjoyed!

Ah, I forgot to mention. This is Luffy's helmet and winbreaker jacket he was wearing.

Helmet: http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) psndealer ( . ) com ( / ) dealersite ( / ) images ( / ) brocktoncycle ( / ) gunmetal400 ( . ) jpg (Just remove the spaces and parenthesis)

Jacket: http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) www ( . ) aftertheride ( . ) com ( / ) iconlegion ( . ) jpg


	9. Chapter 9: Hard To Move On

**Author's Note:** Okay, so it was brought to my attention by Araucaria that since I showed what his jacket and helmet looked like … that I also needed to show what his bike looked like, and I had to say, she was right. Here's his bike! XD The Suzuki Hayabusa in red! Hey, gotta keep with his colors! XD http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) www ( . ) rockingroadies ( . ) com ( / ) blog ( / ) wp ( - ) content ( / ) uploads ( / ) new ( - ) hayabusa ( - ) suzuki ( - ) 2008( . ) 2jpg ( - ) small ( . ) jpg . Then we have Ace's. The Yamaha R1 in black. http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) i233 ( . ) photobucket ( . ) com ( / ) albums ( / ) ee164 ( / ) sportridersblog ( / ) 08YZFR1 ( _ ) blk ( _ ) 3 ( . ) jpg . Oh, I guess I should also mention Luffy's got a car, and I'm quite partial to the 2010 Camaro! Ah, she's a beauty! T_T http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) www ( . ) chevrolet ( . ) com ( / ) camaro ( / ) . I liked the darker red one! Gotta keep with his colors! XD Anyways, enough about that! Enjoy!

**P.S. **I fixed the links, so now they work.

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 9: Hard To Move On**

"Nami-san?"

"Yes …"

Sanji frowned at the young woman, sitting on the desk in front of the window. He then let his eyes look over the barren room, and then they saddened. It hadn't changed at all over the last four years. Everything about it was exactly the same. Even the drawers she'd pulled out four years ago were still piled against the wall. There were only two days out of the year that she set foot into this room. The day he'd left … and on his birthdays. May fifth …

"He would be twenty-one today, Sanji-kun …" She spoke so quietly that he had to walk further in to hear her.

"Aa, he would be …"

"Do you think he's celebrating right now?"

It was the same question she asked every year. "I … I don't know, Nami-san."

"Is it ready?"

"Yes … it's why I came to get you."

"I'll … be down in a minute …"

"Of course, Nami-san." Sanji sighed deeply before leaving the room, and he knew, crying woman.

Nami sniffed loudly after he left, releasing a soft sob, and placed her head in her knees, "Luffy … I still miss you so much … It hurts … Why …?"

"She comin'?"

"Aa … She just … needs a little more time …" Sanji replied to Zoro as he came down the stairs.

The other man nodded before going back into the dining room. Then he sat down in front of the feast, Sanji had prepared in celebration for their brother's twenty-first birthday, right next to Usopp. Even if he was no longer present, they still liked to celebrate it in his memory. Sanji then took his place next to Gen, who sat in silence at the head of the table, and Vivi, who looked up at him in worry.

"Was … she crying again …?" She whispered to Sanji, her face softening.

"Aa …" Then he turned to offer her a smile, "But she will be fine, she always is. Don't worry, my angel." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Sighing, she just nodded and smiled back.

Gen kept his head lowered, just listening to his son and future daughter-in-law whispering to one another. This time of the year also made him sad, not just because it was his adoptive son's birthday, but because he had to endure his other children's sadness as well. Even if they were all adults now, and weren't even his own by blood, they were all still precious to him and would always be his children.

He could still remember the day he found them, so full of spirit. Ever since the day Luffy had left, he could slowly see that spirit dying. Luffy was the heart of their spirit, and without the heart … they were fairing badly. They still had strong spirits individually, and so managed to get by day by day, but as for Nami … she was the hardest to watch.

She finally came into the room, red eyes and all and sat down at the other end. Looking over the food, her eyes began to water again, but then she just looked down. It was the same every year. Every eye was on her, each pair sad.

"It looks delicious, Sanji-kun …" She whispered, still staring at the table.

"Only the best …" Sanji replied quietly before finally shifting his eyes to her, "Nami-san, I finalized the flight plan. Plane leaves June eighteenth. I've also gotten all the paperwork done, and the passports should be in before then."

"I understand …"

"It is better this way, Nami-san … It's the whole reason you took this job."

"I know … I just … don't want to get my hopes up …"

"Everything will be fine, Nami. Don't worry about it so much. I mean I understand, and you know that I do. It's just … if we _don't_ find him … you've really gotta move on, Nami, and quit living in the past … and behind his shadow." Zoro said, and it was harsh, but it was the truth.

Nami didn't take offense to her brother's words, because she knew he only said them, because he was worried about her. "I know …"

"Yes, well, let's eat then?"

Everyone nodded to Sanji, and began to eat.

xxxx

"Come on, Luffy! Everyone's going to be there! They are all expecting you!"

"I dunno, Ace … I just feel like stayin' home today …"

"You always say that on your birthday, man! What is it about your birthday that gets you so down!?"

"It's nothin' …"

"Look, Luffy … I understand that your past haunts you … and that's fine … but don't let it get in the way of your future and your friends. They rented out the entire place for the night. Tony's gonna be there … Brook, Shanks, Arlong, all the guys, just drinkin'. It's your twenty first birthday! You can finally go drinkin' at a bar _legally_! Come on, man. Come hang out with us …"

Sighing deeply and slouching further into his couch, Luffy then closed his eyes and let his past birthdays pass before his eyes. Those were such happy times, just the five of them, until Usopp and Vivi came into the picture. However, Ace was right. He shouldn't let his past haunt him and keep him from his future. After all, he had a hell of a lot of his future left to live … and a future he was going to have to live without them. Opening his eyes again, he then looked over at a patient Ace, who just stared down at him.

Sighing deeply a second time, he let his head fall back onto the couch, "All right … fine …"

"That's the spirit! Now hurry up and get ready!"

Getting up with a groan, Luffy did was he was told, showering and changing into something … nice … some jeans and a red t-shirt. "All right … let's go …"

Nodding, Ace grabbed his helmet and headed for the lower floor to the garage, and Luffy followed after grabbing his helmet, it being too warm already for his jacket. Both climbed onto the bikes, the garage having been left open upon Ace's arrival. Luffy'd given him a remote to his garage so that he'd be able to come over and get into his house at any time, and vice versa. Both turned on the ignition, letting their bikes roar before heading out, speeding down the hill towards town and, of course, making sure the garage door closed beforehand.

As they drove down the California streets, they could finally see the bar come into view. Ace looked over at him and pointed towards it. Luffy followed where he was pointing, and could see Shanks waving at them. Smiling to himself, Luffy and Ace pulled into the bar's parking lot and parked side by side.

"I'm glad you came, Luffy! I was getting a little worried after awhile."

"It took some convincing …" Ace smiled at Shanks as soon as he'd taken off his helmet.

Luffy removed his helmet, a sheepish smile adorning his lips, "Ah … sorry about that …"

"You never like celebrating on your birthday! It's about time you did! And luckily, it's the year you can _drink_! Come on! The guys are already waiting!" Shanks gave Luffy's back a hard hit, ushering both inside.

Everyone inside greeted with a cheer, patting Luffy hard on the back for making it to his twenty-first year. He chuckled and grinned as he greeted everyone in return, but his heart ached for the past years that he'd celebrated with his family.

"Congratulations, Luffy. You've made it to twenty-one and can now drink legally. Here's your first." Arlong said, handing him a drink.

Luffy chuckled, his grin widening, "Thanks, Mr. Arlong," and then he threw his head back, drinking every last drop.

Arlong chuckled, patting his shoulder once he'd downed it, "Just Arlong's fine. Oh! I know it's your birthday, and I don't really care to ruin it over business, but I better say now before I forget. We're expecting an actress to come in in about a month's time. She's going to be your assignment next month."

"Understand." Luffy replied, and Ace nodded in agreement.

"All right, now that that's over with, let's celebrate!" Arlong declared, throwing up his hands, and everyone cheered in agreement.

"Yes, let's celebrate!" Shanks cheered with a laugh as everyone began to party, drinking and eating the catered food.

Tony and Brook came to congratulate Luffy and wish him a happy birthday, "Wow, this is great, Luffy!" Tony exclaimed with a grin. Even though he was under age himself, he'd been given a drink anyway.

"Isn't it!? I'm really excited!" '_Lies_ …' "It was great of you to come, Tony!"

"Of course I would come on your birthday, Luffy! We're good friends!"

"Yoho! Yes, friends! Of course we would never miss your birthday, Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy twitched slightly. He had thought he was only going to be the guys. Shanks quickly came up behind him and leaned in next to his ear, "Sorry … she insisted …" and then he was gone.

Turning just in time as a body clung to him, his eyes then hooded in weariness, "Hey, Hancock …"

Pulling away from him, her cheeks flushed and a hand came up to her lips, "I just … wanted to wish you a happy birthday …"

Luffy offered her a slight smile, but an awkward one, "Thanks …"

She blinked at him, her cheeks flushing further before she suddenly turned shy, "I-It's … no problem at all, Luffy."

"Man, she sure is beautiful … Why the hell doesn't he go for her. She's obviously in to him …" One of Luffy's co-workers said to another.

"I have no idea … and from what I hear, he even knows about it, but for some reason, he's just not interested in her …"

"Think he's gay?"

"Pfft, hell if I know … She is older than him though …"

"I guess that could be it …"

"Makino! Let's have some sake! You got it, right!? It wouldn't be the same if we couldn't offer our boys some of their home brew!"

"Yes, I have it." Makino replied with a smile, setting down some bottles on the counter.

"Oh, wow …" Ace said, giving a small laugh, "I haven't had sake … in a long time … I mean … I guess I could have bought some, but … I never did."

"Mm, only had a sip once … long time ago …" Luffy said, both being pushed to the counter.

Makino poured some for them in a traditional Japanese sake cup, and then slid it to both. They each took one before drinking it. "Aah! Just like I remember it!" Ace exclaimed, setting the cup down.

Luffy snickered, "Shishi, I don't remember it at all!"

Everyone laughed before taking their own cups to partake in the sake together. They ate, laughed, drank, and talked well into the night. Then suddenly, Shanks asked for everyone's attention, "All right! I wanted to do a toast." He said, smiling at both Luffy, and even at Ace, "You boys were a great find. Not only do you both work hard at what you do, but you're also great friends. Almost four years may not seem like to long of a time, but in those four years, you guys managed to bring the entire studio together. Especially you, Luffy, I don't know how you do it, but you can make friends with just about anyone."

"Shishishi! It's easy! Just smile!" And as he said this, a grin spread from ear to ear, which caused everyone to break into boisterous laughter with cheers of agreement.

"Oi, oi, if I don't recall … you weren't smiling when I first met you, but for some reason," Ace started with a small smile and a shake of his head, "I don't know, Luffy. There's just something about you that draws people to you." Luffy lost some of his smile, just gaping at Ace softly, "But, it's good to see you smiling now …" He continued with a quiet voice, and with something in his eyes that only Luffy noticed.

Smiling now, Luffy nodded to his best friend, lifting his drink, "Thanks, Ace … I don't think I would have made it without you though."

Seeming to understand, Ace chuckled and nodded, "Me either, bro, me either." They let their glasses clank, and everyone cheered and clanked their glasses to the toast, liquor and beer spilling all over the place.

"Haha, are you sure you guys aren't related!?" Shanks asked, laughing as he put an arm around each of their shoulders.

Ace just chuckled, "Don't gotta be related to be brothers."

Luffy released a quick breath, his face paling and he stumbled a bit, his glass slipping from his fingers. "Whoa!" Shanks quickly caught him to steady him, dropping his drink in the process, both glasses shattering on the ground.

Everyone immediately stopped their chatter, and turned to them. "Oi, Luffy, are you okay!?" Ace cried, going to Luffy's side, sweat already forming onto the younger man's brow. Everyone crowded around to see if he was okay.

"I'm okay … I'm okay …" Luffy breathed, but it was too late to tell himself that as tears were quickly forming in his eyes, "I'm okay …" His voice quivered that time, sinking to his knees, both Shanks and Ace with him.

"L-Luffy …?" Ace whispered, looking concerned for his friend.

Reaching up, Luffy quickly tried to wipe them away, "I'm sorry …" He said before quickly getting up, stumbling a bit as he made his way to the bathroom, everyone watching him with frowns.

Ace frowned softly, following after him. Throwing the door open, Luffy quickly went to the sink, turned it on, and splashed the cold water onto his face. However, his heart wouldn't stop hurting. _"Don't gotta be related to be brothers." _He clenched his teeth, a soft sob escaping his lips, and he continued to throw water onto his face. He missed them so much, his family. He thought maybe it would get better over the years, but it didn't. It just got worse.

Ace quietly stepped inside the bathroom, just watching and listening. He could hear that the younger man was still crying, and it seemed, trying hard to stop it, but he wasn't succeeding. His eyes saddened, just watching him, wondering what in the hell had happened to him, and what could have caused him to leave his home country. Sighing softly, he finally approached him, placing a hand onto his back, which caused the younger man to stiffen and pause.

"Oi … are you sure you're all right, Luffy …?"

"A-Aa … I'm fine … I just … I'm sorry …"

"Luffy … what happened to you …?"

"It's nothing … really …" Luffy insisted, which caused Ace to sigh again. Was it that Luffy didn't trust him?

"Luffy, this ain't nothing …"

"I'll be all right … I'm sorry about this …"

"Nothing to be sorry for, Luffy … I could tell since day one that you were in pain, and I've always known that that pain had never ceased. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

Luffy's eyes contracted with his pain, releasing a shuddered breath, and then he closed them, "Please … I just … I don't wanna talk about it … not yet …"

Ace sucked in his breath in defeat, "All right, Luffy, but … will you talk to me … when you're ready to?"

"Aa … w-when I'm ready to …" Luffy whispered, still leaning over the sink, "I guess I ruined the party, huh …?"

"I take it this is why you usually wanted to stay home …?"

"A-Aa … My birthday always … makes me remember …"

"I'm sorry, Luffy …"

"It's okay … You were right … I need to try and move on … I can't keep … letting my past haunt me. That was why … I had to leave … so … we could … move on …"

'_We?_' "Then, let's move on, Luffy. Let's get back out there and enjoy ourselves, for the future. Besides, you still gotta open all your presents." Ace tried to smile.

Luffy released a soft, but still sad sounding chuckle, "Aa, all right …" He said, straightening up to grab a napkin and dry his face. "Let's go …"

When they left the bathroom, Luffy plastered a grin onto his face and gave his apologies in which it took a bit of convincing to let them know he was fine. Then he opened all of his gifts, the party returning back to normal.

xxxx

Ace fidgeted nervously, his eyes locked onto his friend's back as he approached him. He took a deep breath, just as he reached him. "Uh, hey …"

"Hey, what's up?" Luffy asked, not bothering to look up as he worked.

"Um … do you … do you remember … at your birthday a-a month ago ... Arlong said that actress was gonna come and sign her papers …?"

"Aa, what about it?"

"Okay … well … do you remember that picture … I showed you few months back … th-that Japanese actress …?"

Luffy paused, his eyes lifting up slightly, but still didn't look at him, "Aa …"

"Well, she's the one coming in to sign the contract …"

His face completely paled, and he released a shaky breath as he pressed his palms into the table, "What …?"

"Luna is coming to sign her contract …" Ace's uncertainty rose, becoming more uncomfortable.

"When …?" Luffy managed to whisper, his head turning icy.

Ace happened to look over, gulping hard.

"Uh … right now …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **BAHAHAHAHA! *Evil laugh* I bet you all hate me soooo much right now! XD Hahaha! Ah! It's great being an author! X) I love it! So, what did you guys think of this chapter, ah?! XD Oh, and did you like their bikes!? XD Yeah, just gorgeous, right? Yup! Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, even if the cliffy was a steep one, haha! Anyways, ja! X)


	10. Chapter 10: Why?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I came out with this one right away, because I felt obligated after such a big ass cliffhanger! XD And just for you, the animaniac dude, it's just a tad longer, but not by much. X) I hope you all enjoy this long awaited and juicy chapter. And now, with no further ado, enjoy! XD

**P.S. **Oh! And Generic Reviewer No. 5! You made me laugh with your review! XD I'm sorry for making you cry! X3

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 10: Why?**

Luffy quickly, but discreetly looked over his shoulder to the actress entering the studio with her … two body guards. Sucking in his breath and his eyes threatening to fall out as large as they'd opened, he quickly turned and began to walk away, "I gotta go …"

Ace's sound of surprise came soon after to the barely heard whisper, and he quickly looked over to see Luffy's retreating back. "Oi! You can't leave now! We have a job to do!" He said, quickly running after him and grabbing his arm.

However, Luffy swiftly turned, his face completely devoid of color and from what it looked to also be full of terror and shoved Ace away from him harshly, "No, don't …! I have to go …!" He cried quietly in a panicked voice, before hurriedly making for the back of the studio.

"Oi, Luffy!" Ace cried after him, stumbling backwards from the shove, and falling onto his ass.

At Ace yelling his name, Luffy completely froze solid, an icy veil enveloping his entire being as he sucked in his breath. However, he wasn't the only one. The actress Luna and her two bodyguards also froze in place, having heard the cry. Luffy released a few shaky and rushed breaths before his face turned pained, and he slowly turned around, knowing they had heard Ace. Just as he'd feared, as his eyes lay upon her, she slowly turned to him as well, and their eyes met.

Ace just blinked up at Luffy in bewilderment before following his gaze to the actress, who it seemed wore the exact same color, but not the same expression as Luffy, having slowly looked over at Luffy. She looked completely shocked. Looking back and forth between the two as they just stared at one another, he became more and more bewildered. Even the two bodyguards looked shocked, even though he couldn't see much of them under their concealing caps and sunglasses.

Luffy swallowed hard, his brows furrowing further into his painful expression at seeing her face again, but it wasn't just a picture this time. It was really her. It took her a long while, but then her expression finally mimicked his pain as she took a step forward, and he took a step back. However, her face then seemed to turn to pained rage, taking a few more steps towards him.

"You …!" She breathed, speaking in the Japanese language, before she rushed towards him in a swift walk. Ace then quickly turned to Luffy, who took only a few steps back before standing his ground, and his expression lessened, "You … You … _son of a bitch_!" She finally screeched, slapping him hard across the face, and making his body twist forcefully to the strength of the slap. The loud slap resounded throughout the studio, causing everyone to shudder, "How dare you!?" She continued to scream, beginning to beat his chest with her fists and tears streamed down her face, "How could you do that to us!? How could you do that!?"

Luffy stood his ground, taking it, his expression turning more pained once again, and he bore his teeth in his inner anguish, just looking down at her, "How could you leave us like that?!" She screamed one last time before wilting against him and sobbing loudly into his chest, "_Wh-y_ …!?" She wailed before embracing him tightly. By now she'd drawn a large crowd.

At hearing Ace cry Luffy's name, Boa had gone to investigate and made it to the front just in time to hear the woman scream her insult and see her give Luffy a hard slap to the face. Eyes widening quickly, she gasped before scowling and walking forward. However, an arm shot out to stop her and hold her there.

"What are you doing …!? Let go of me …!? How dare she-!?"

"Don't …" Shanks said, cutting her off, and just watched the pair carefully and just as painfully.

Luffy stared down at the top of her head, tears welling into his eyes. He slowly lifted his arms, but seemed to hesitate to embrace the sobbing woman himself. "Nami …" He whispered, and only Ace heard the name. His eyes widened in recognition from the name Luffy'd said upon seeing her image in the paper.

"Oi … get down …"

Training and instincts kicked in for both Luffy and Nami to the voice they heard, and Nami quickly moved away from Luffy, while Luffy swiftly ducked from the kick towards his head. "What the …!?" Ace cried, quickly crawling away backwards to the two bodyguards suddenly attacking his friend, "Oi! What the hell are you doing!?" He cried in his language.

Then he watched as the second bodyguard, his cap falling off to reveal green hair, removed two small short swords concealed within his person, and he swiped at Luffy, who skillfully dodged the swipes, and then the kick that soon followed after from the blonde man, who also lost his cap. He dodged and blocked all the hits, kicks and swords swinging his way with agile movements and great skill. Then suddenly, Luffy switched to the offensive, his expression showing his concentration as he disarmed the green haired man, grabbed them both by the wrists, and flipped them onto the backs, kneeling down in the middle of both.

Blinking in some confusion, Luffy then looked down into the faces of both his brothers, both of them with tears streaming down their temples, having lost their sunglasses during the flip. They were actually crying, "Son of a bitch … We missed your sorry ass … Why the hell did you go …?" The blonde man whispered, also in Japanese, before both got up to embrace him.

Face once again showing his pain, Luffy didn't hesitate to embrace them both, his tears finally coming through, and speaking in the same language as them, "I'm so sorry …!"

The actress, Luna, dropped to her knees behind him, hugging his back, still crying. He reached behind her head to gently hug her to his, pressing his cheek to hers as they all cried together. The crowd that had been drawn to the scene was just gaping at them, still amazed at the fighting, and now just dumbfounded to the four embracing and crying on the floor. Even though everyone else was completely clueless to what any of them said, Ace and Boa both understood every word.

Everything had happened so quickly, and everyone was just speechless. "Damn, it's so good to see you, Luffy! What the hell are you doing here!?" Zoro exclaimed in a loud whisper, everyone pulling away from him.

Luffy chuckled, wiping away his tears, "I will tell you guys later. We're causing a scene …"

"To hell with the scene! Luffy, what the hell? Why?" Zoro replied, frowning at him.

"L-Luffy's … right, as much as I want to hear what he has to say, we really shouldn't do that here." Sanji said with a smile he couldn't remove - he was so damned happy.

Luffy finally turned to look at Nami, who just stared into his eyes, her expression blank. She hadn't spoken a word since her outburst. Then she just leaned forward, hugging him again, "You're not leaving my sight …" She whispered with a quiver of her voice.

His expression softened before he smiled and finally hugged her back, "I won't leave again … I promise … It … It hurt too much the first time …" He whispered back to her.

Her eyes saddened and closed, more tears spilling down her face before she pulled away from him and wiped them away. "Good … but you're still not leaving my sight …"

He chuckled softly as he stood, reaching out his hands for her to take, which she did, and he helped her up while Zoro and Sanji stood as well. Luffy then turned to Ace, still on the ground just gaping at them. "I-I'm sorry …" He said to him with a frown, reaching out a hand to help him up.

Still frowning, Ace stared up at him for awhile, shifting his eyes to the three standing behind him before looking back up at Luffy again. He was beginning to understand some things, but he was still left in the dark as to why. After awhile, he took Luffy's hand, and Luffy pulled him up to his feet.

"I-It's … all right … but an explanation would definitely be nice … as would an introduction …" Ace said, dusting himself off, still frowning at Luffy.

Lowering his gaze with a bit of guilt and embarrassment for how he treated his best friend, he then turned to the others, "Ace … this is," he paused to swallow, "my family …"

Brows knitting together, Ace looked over to the other three, who looked nothing alike, "Your family …?"

"My two brothers … Zoro," He motioned to Zoro and then to Sanji, "and Sanji. And this," he then motioned to Nami, "Is my sister … Nami. Guys, this is Ace, my best friend for the past four years."

The three turned to Ace, all with unreadable, but Ace knew skeptical frowns, but each gave a slight bow to him, in which he returned. "You're not actually related, are you?"

Chuckling, Luffy turned a smile to him, "Weren't you the one who said a month ago, that you don't have to be related to be brothers?"

Looking over at Luffy, Ace then smiled again, a warm smile to match Luffy's, "Yeah … Yeah, I did. I have to say though … I don't understand …"

"That makes all of us …" Nami said quietly, looking over at Luffy with a soft frown.

Looking past them, Luffy cleared his throat, "Later …" He said, just as Shanks and Arlong approached them.

"Uh … I can't say that was the strangest thing I've seen, but," Shanks started, giving Luffy a confused and odd smile, "that was definitely strange …"

"I'm really sorry about this …" Luffy said, wilting slightly.

"No, it's all right. I'm sure there are good reasons. However, it seems that you all know each other."

"Yes, sir, Arlong. This … This is my family from Japan … Um …"

"Say no more, Luffy. I'm sure it's a personal matter, and you don't have to explain." The older man smiled while holding up a hand, "However, Miss Luna, you did come to sign your contract today. Has that changed?"

Taking a deep breath, Nami then forced herself to smile, "No, of course not."

"Then please, right this way." Arlong said, motioning for her to follow him down the hall.

Nami grabbed Luffy's hand, "You're coming too …"

Blinking at them, Arlong then gave a nervous chuckle. "Assistants aren't … usually … present for the-"

"He's coming too …" She repeated, her expression hard.

Clearing his throat, Arlong then released another chuckle, "Yes, of course," he then motioned for them to continue on, "this way."

They all went where he directed, Nami dragging Luffy along with her. He blinked at her back for a bit, but then he smiled warmly at her back. It was so good to see her again, even if it wasn't really what he wanted. He had missed her so much. Ace watched them all walk away, his eyes sharp and noticing quite a bit. It didn't really take a genius to put two and two together.

He had known Luffy for only four years, but in those four years they had been close. He probably knew more about Luffy than he, himself, did. There was something in the way his eyes and voiced change, something in his attitude that he'd caught. However, hopefully he would get an explanation rather than having to figure it out for himself.

xxxx

"Listen Luffy … why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off … you and Ace both. You've both accomplished all you really needed to do today with Miss Luna's visit. You can both finish up the rest of the work tomorrow. I know that today has been a … rough day for you, and I know that you need time with your family." Arlong said after Nami'd signed off all she needed to for the contract.

"Thank you, Arlong, sir. I appreciate it." Luffy said, giving the man a slight bow.

"It's not a problem, Luffy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding to him, Luffy then stood and turned to his family, and then they all walked out, "Where are you guys staying?"

"Your place now. There's no way in hell we're letting you out of our sight, like Nami says." Zoro said, his expression unfaltering.

However, Luffy just smiled, releasing a breath and nodded, "That's fine. You guys come in a limo, or something?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can send him off. Luckily, I brought my car today since it was supposed to rain …" Luffy explained as they walked down the halls to the main studio, where Ace was waiting.

"Oi, Arlong gave us the rest of the day off."

"Good, because I'm coming home with you …" Ace said, his face unreadable.

Luffy sighed and nodded with a chuckle, having expected that, "That's fine. I'll see you there then."

Nodding as well, Ace turned to leave, and Luffy turned to his family. "Shall we?"

They all made their way out, but a voice suddenly stopped them, "Luffy!"

Luffy halted, wilting a bit before turning with a weak smile, "Hancock …" The beautiful woman was making her way towards them, a soft frown on her face as she shifted her eyes to Nami and frowned deeper. "I'll be right back …" Luffy said, walking over to the woman. Nami's eyes narrowed a bit, watching the woman approach Luffy. "What is it, Hancock?"

"Is everything all right? Why did she hit you? What was she saying?" Hancock asked in a ramble of questions and then reached up to gently touch his face, the red mark still present.

Nami immediately stiffened, sucking in her breath. Luffy reached up to take Hancock's hand from his face, but was smiling as he lowered their hands, "I'm all right, Hancock. If it makes you feel any better, I definitely deserved it …"

"Who is she?"

"She's … She's my sister …"

"Your sister?" She asked, her brows coming together deeper, "She looks nothing like you."

"We were all adopted by the same man. We're all brothers and sister." This was the first time he'd ever spoken that word to anyone, adopted. However, perhaps he had his reason, a reason he, himself, did not know.

"Oh …" Hancock replied, a soft frown still forming over her beautiful face.

"I'm gonna take 'em home, okay? I'll see you later." He said, turning to walk back towards his family, offering her a wave as he did. She just watched him go with a sigh, her frown never leaving her face.

As they finally made it outside and told the driver from the limo he could go, Nami asked, "Who was that …?"

"That was Hancock … She's an actress that likes to … visit the studio."

"I've seen her … in magazines. She's a very _famous_ actress here in the states …" Sanji said, looking quite impressed that Luffy knew her.

"Yeah, that's Hancock …" Luffy said curtly, but he didn't sound at all joyous to his words.

"She seemed pretty … close to you. She your girlfriend or somethin'-?"

"No." Luffy replied before Zoro could even finish his question. Nami had stiffened to Zoro's question, but relaxed again at Luffy's quick response. "Hancock is just Hancock …"

Making it to the car, he pulled out the keys and pressed the unlock button. The car's lights flashed it's greeting as they approached. "Whoa … Dude, this is your car?" Zoro asked, eyes wide as he began to circle it.

"Uh, yeah …" Luffy replied, opening the driver's side.

"This is a sweet ride, Luffy …" Sanji breathed, running his hand over the top, also looking it over with Zoro.

Nami just blinked at it. It really was a nice car, "It's American …"

"Ah, yeah, it is. I like our cars and all … but this one," Luffy chuckled, "I dunno, I just really liked it. You should see my bike."

"You got a bike!?"

Luffy laughed softly at Sanji, "Aa, it's back at my house."

"You have a house …?"

"Ah, well, it's a townhome …" Luffy turned to smile at Nami.

"Dude, can I drive?"

Hearing them all again, he could feel tears sting his eyes as he chuckled, and then he threw Zoro the keys, climbing into the back seat. "You're awesome …" Zoro breathed, quickly rounding to the front of the car and to the driver's seat.

"Just don't get pulled over."

"Haha, yeah …"

Sanji let Nami into the back before climbing into the front passenger seat, "Shitty swordsman … I was gonna ask him …"

"Early bird catches the worm, one eye …"

"Yeah, yeah …"

Nami smiled at her brothers, thinking she had never felt so happy that they were all together again. In thinking about Luffy, she lost her smile, looking over at him. "So … that Ace guy …?" Zoro started, already pulling out of the studio grounds onto the main streets, "He's … kinda pushy …"

Breaking into laughter, Luffy then shook his head, "Never. Ace is never pushy … This is the first time, but I understand why. I've … worried him for some time now … Especially … last month … on my birthday … He's just … ready for an explanation."

"What happened on your birthday?"

Luffy shifted his eyes to Nami, "I-It was nothing …"

"He was worried about ya, huh …?" Zoro asked, looking at him through the rearview.

"And what was that you were talking about … Don't gotta be related to be brothers …?" Sanji asked his own question in relation to Zoro's.

Luffy just chuckled, his expression softening into a smile, "Ace … has been with me since that first night I left …" Each actually looked surprised to hear that, "We happened to catch the same ride … If it wasn't for Ace … Don't think I'd 've made it this far … I think the same goes for him too. He's been a really great friend, and I trust him with my life."

They all listened, just watching him as he smiled, and then he tilted his head with a bigger smile and chuckle. Nami's expression softened, looking at that smile, but then her heart pulsed painfully. She hadn't seen Luffy smile genuinely like that in a long time. She was a bit jealous that that smile was for someone else other than them. However, if she'd not had her back turned on him back at the studio, she'd have seen that smile directed at her.

She continued to just watch him carefully, still not believing he was really right there. Both Zoro and Sanji frowned, exchanging glances before facing forward again. "So, are you going to tell us why?" Zoro asked, as he drove, having no idea really where he was going.

Losing his smile, Luffy looked out of the back window, "L-Let's wait … until we get home … By the way, turn left here …"

"He said left, dipshit …"

"I am turning left …"

"You turned right, idiot …" Sanji shook his head, "Whatever, I wanted to stop off at and get some things to cook anyways … if you don't mind, Luffy?"

"Not at all. I-It … would be great to taste your cooking again, Sanji …" Luffy said, laughing softly.

"Aa, I figured it would be."

xxxx

Ace waited patiently back at Luffy's house, wondering what was taking them so long. When he heard the car pull into the garage, he then turned towards the door to the lower stairwell. After about ten minutes, the door finally opened and they all stepped in.

"Man! You're bike is sweet, Luffy! You gotta let me take it for a ride!"

Then the three paused and blinked at him, while Luffy grinned as if this was a normal occurrence, having only half heard Sanji.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Sanji wanted to stop to get some things from the store."

"Ah, that's all right, Luffy. You know me."

"Aa, I know. Still gotta apologize for the wait."

Zoro released a shrill whistle, looking around Luffy's place. "When you said a townhouse … you never said it was this huge and three stories … Ah! Is this … your TV!?" He exclaimed, plopping onto the couch and grabbed for the remote. "Dude … I hate you …"

"Wow, Luffy … your kitchen, it …" Sanji said in awe, walking into the rather large kitchen and running his hands over the smooth light brown, speckled granite over dark cherry wood cabinets, "There's even an island … all stainless steel appliances …"

"This place really is incredible, Luffy …" Nami whispered to herself, also looking around.

Flushing a bit in embarrassment as he chuckled and shrugged, Luffy then walked over to the kitchen to sit on a barstool next to his bar, connecting to the family room. "It's home …"

Sanji set down his bags, beginning to remove the groceries inside, "You got pans?"

"Ah, yeah … It was a housewarming gift from Arlong's wife. Real expensive … but I never used 'em … Lemme get 'em." He said, getting off the stool to look under some of his cabinets, "Ah! Here they are …" He exclaimed, pulling out a box, never been opened.

"Aah …" Sanji breathed, shoving Luffy aside as he gaped at the box and running his hands over it, "Y-Y-You have …?" He couldn't even finish his sentence, "These are state of the art … worth more than two hundred and sixty thousand yen … and you have them stashed away in your cabinets …?"

"Ah, well … I-I don't cook … Wouldn't you rather they be in there, or ruined when I tried to cook with 'em …?"

"Good point." Sanji replied with a nod, already in the process of opening it.

Ace just watched them all and couldn't help a smile. They all seemed to know each other so well, he almost felt like an outsider now. "So … Mr. Monkey … care to explain now?" Zoro asked, staring at the TV screen, but it seemed, had not forgotten.

Ace sucked in his breath, his eyes widening as he quickly looked over at Zoro, "Wh-What … did you just say …?"

They all looked over at him in some surprise, and then Luffy scratched his head. "Ah … I guess after all this time … I never did tell you my last name, huh? Haha! Sorry!"

Ace looked over at Luffy, but he hadn't lost the shocked expression on his face, "Y-You're a Monkey …?"

"Aa, that's right … Monkey D. Luffy …" Luffy replied, beginning to frown as he approached his friend.

Ace's face suddenly lost all color, and he swallowed hard, "Luffy … you," he started before shaking his head, "Luffy … my last name Portgas … was my mother's name …"

"Ha?" Luffy questioned quietly, his brows slowly knitting further.

"Luffy … my real last name is Monkey … Monkey D. Ace …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Dun Duun DUUUN!! XD Don't you just love those kinda endings to a chapter too? Cliffies are always a bitch! X) But they are so fun! XD Cliffies are awesome! X) Anyways, what did you guys think? Did you like the reunion? Did it make sense? Pah! Made total sense to me. Nami's not one to just run and hug him, hell no! She's gonna be spittin' mad pissed! Is what she's gonna be! XD Then! She will wilt and cry! X9 Anyways, lemme know, okay? This chapter was kinda important for me, and I couldn't wait to get to it. So, some input on it would be greatly appreciated! XD

260,000 Japanese yen = close to 3,000 US dollars. Actually, the estimated amount is, 267,450 yen = 3,000 US dollars.


	11. Chapter 11: Family

**Author's Note: **Ah! I forgot to mention a few chapters ago … I have to give thanks to Aracauria for helping me with everything as far as the movie and film industry goes. She was able to tell me it's entire inner workings and even the earnings. So, thanks Ara! XD You're the best! ^^ She also helped me with the motorcycles, fufufu! X3 Anyways, since it was a big cliffy, I went on ahead and hurried up with the next chapter. can't say I'm completely satisfied with this beginning, but I couldn't come up with anything better! T_T However, I am going to apologize ahead of time. I may not come out with the next chapter until sometime next week. I have a busy weekend ahead. Anyways, now here's the next chapter! XD

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 11: Family**

Luffy could only gape at Ace, everyone else doing the same for awhile before frowning softly. "Y-You're … last name … is the same as mine?"

"Not only that … but Luffy, were both D's …" Ace said quietly, shaking his head again, "That has to mean something! I mean … how many Monkey's you think there are out there …? Luffy … I knew … I had heard that name before … a long time ago, when I was just a kid … I was with my mother, and my father had come. I remember them talking … about … about you … My father had come to take you away … I was only like … four or five, but I remember that … And I don't why …" He whispered, slowly frowning softly.

Not being able to say a word, Luffy just continued to stare at him, "He took you away, and I never saw you again. I vaguely … remember … our grandfather talking to my mother a few years later. He had said, whomever had you had died … and you were sent to an orphanage … but … by the time he'd gotten to it … you were long gone and the place was closed down. You were … lost in the system … Our … Our mother died when I was thirteen, and our grandfather took me in, but that old man drove me crazy. That's when I finally left … and then I found you …"

All of his words were finally sinking in, his eyes slowly lowering to the ground, and then Ace released a quiet laugh, "Luffy," Luffy looked up at Ace again, "we're brothers … _Real_ brothers … Shanks did say we looked alike, well this is why. It has to be." Ace seemed really happy about that.

After awhile, Luffy finally smiled, but slowly, "Brothers …"

"That's right, brothers." Ace chuckled, and there was a hint of joy behind it, "Damn! I knew … I just knew there was something! Why didn't you tell me your last name sooner!?" Luffy also began to chuckle as he walked back into the family room where Ace was, and Ace met him half way as they hugged one another, "Brothers! I found you, Luffy! I always wondered … as a kid … I never forgot about you!"

Biting her lip, Nami's brows dipped softly. Luffy's real brother … The same blood ran through their veins, and yet they were already so close. Would Luffy …?

Zoro had long forgotten about the TV as he watched the two brothers, as did Sanji forget about the food.

"Well, why did you change yours!?"

Releasing his brother, big grin on his face, Ace then shook his head with a sigh, "My father … Our father … was never around … He came and took you away … and never came back. To me … he wasn't my father … but my mother was there for me … When she died … I took on her last name. Our grandfather didn't like that so much, but I didn't care, still don't."

Letting his eyes fall to the ground, Luffy's brows then knitted, "Our mother died … I never even got to meet her …"

"Aa, I'm afraid so …" Ace also frowned, but placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder, "But I will tell you … she was a great woman. She would have loved you … if she'd been given the chance …" Then suddenly, Ace perked up, "Ah, I'm sorry! You guys just reunited for the first time in four years, and I kinda ruined that."

"N-No … It's okay … finding your real family is a big deal …" Nami said quietly, but Luffy saw the unsure smile on her face and heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Nami, this doesn't change anything. Blood doesn't always define real family, but rather … Ace is a part of our family now. He's our brother now too." Luffy said, giving her a reassuring smile, "We've been together since we were just little kids. I could never forget that."

Read like a book … Nami chuckled nervously, and the guys scratched their heads. Luffy just laughed softly, looking at them too, "It's what you were thinkin' too, wasn't it?" Luffy asked them with a smile.

"Not … exactly." Sanji replied, getting back to preparing the food, "I think it's great though, Luffy."

Zoro watched Ace carefully, "Welcome to the family …"

Ace just chuckled, feeling like an intruder already, "Thanks …"

"Now … about that explanation …"

"Speaking of pushy …" Luffy muttered under his breath towards Zoro's constant demands for an explanation. However, all eyes had turned to him again. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry … but I'm not ready for that yet …"

"What do you mean, '_not ready_'!? How can you say you're not ready!? It's been four years, Luffy! You disappeared without a trace, and I'm sure never intended on being found, and damn it, Luffy, we wanna know why!?"

"I'm sorry, Zoro … but I can't … not yet …" He said, looking up at Zoro with a soft frown.

Zoro was frowning at him angrily, "I don't understand."

Having paused in the preparation of the food, Sanji bore his eyes into Luffy, watching him carefully. Was it true then? Was it why he wasn't ready to say anything then? Was it possible Luffy was ashamed of his feelings? It could be a pretty good reason as to why he had to leave. He knew Luffy well, and knew that he would not have been able to accept anyone interested in Nami. Looking over at Nami now, he could see it in her eyes, she was sure now, and now so was he. It wasn't surprising that Zoro was completely clueless. After all, he'd not been there with Furu the day after Luffy'd left and hadn't heard what he'd said.

"Look, let's not push him. Zoro, why don't you go ahead and call Master and tell him the good news?" Sanji said, already looking back down at the food and finishing its preparation. Everyone looked over at Sanji, mostly in confusion.

Sucking his teeth and giving Luffy one last angry look, he then pulled out his cell phone to make the call, and then he got up to leave the room to do it. Nami just blinked at Sanji, wondering a bit about what he just did. Then she sighed, reaching up to finally remove her wig. Sighing in relief, Luffy couldn't help but droop a bit, his breath coming out a bit shaky. But then he looked up at Nami, finally getting to see her bright orange hair, and his eyes softened.

Watching them all, Ace could see their personalities a lot more clearly. Zoro seemed to be a little more hot-headed. Then there was Sanji, who seemed to be the cool-headed and clear-headed one. He also seemed to be the calmest of the bunch. And then there was Nami, she was a real spit fire with a pretty bad temper from what he'd seen earlier that day.

Then his eyes shifted to Luffy just as he was watching Nami remove the wig, and then to Nami quickly, his eyes widening a bit. He was sure now. He understood everything, and he didn't know much, but one thing he did know … was those were not the eyes of someone looking at a family member. Those were the eyes of a man looking at a woman. '_That's why you left … I understand now …_'

After Luffy'd, spoken to Gen, and a few more tears shed, they then all sat down to eat dinner, "Wow, this is really great, Sanji …" Ace said, taking his first bite, "Best I've ever tasted … You ever consider opening a restaurant …?"

"Once or twice …"

"Why haven't you?"

"Mm, I don't know …" Then suddenly Sanji perked, "Ah!"

Everyone quickly looked over at him, blinking in confusion from his sudden exclamation, "Ah?" Luffy repeated in question, looking up at him.

"I didn't tell you!" Sanji finally said, looking over at Luffy. In thinking about the restaurant, and his reasons for not doing it, he'd remembered something important he'd forgotten to tell Luffy, "I'm getting married!"

"H-a!?" Luffy exclaimed, his jaw almost hitting the table. "Getting married!? What!?" Then he grinned, "Th-That's great!" He exclaimed, but inside, he felt a pain, but not because of his brother.

Nami's brows furrowed very deeply, but she refused to let him see and quickly removed the look. "Yeah, it is! And you'd never guess with whom?" Sanji said, grinning big.

Blinking a few times, Luffy did try to think, "Uh … I have no idea …"

"Vivi …"

"Vivi!? E-h!? Are you serious!?"

"Haha, yeah!"

"Ah, how are they … anyway? How's Usopp?" Luffy asked, frowning softly again.

"They're doing all right. You know! We should call them after dinner. It would be around eight A.M. for them right now. They would be glad to hear from you, Luffy."

"Ah, yeah, I guess so." Luffy said, only a small smile on his lips as he continued to eat.

"It's … so nice to eat together again …"

Everyone turned to the soft whisper. Nami had her head lowered and eyes covered, but she was smiling. However, despite the smile, tears began to drop down to the table, causing Luffy to look down and frown sadly. Then Nami suddenly stood, walked over to Luffy, and then embraced him.

"I missed you so much …" She whispered for only him to hear, but the others could hear that she was whispering, but not what was being said, "Why did you ever think leaving would be a good idea, no matter the problem?"

Swallowing hard, Luffy shut his eyes hard, leaning against her, "I'm sorry, Nami … I had to …" He whispered back.

"But why …!?" She said a little louder, the others able to hear that.

He finally opened his eyes, shifting them towards her, "I can't say … not yet …"

"Will you tell me … when you're ready ….?"

His eyes saddened, showing his pain once again. "I-I don't know …"

"Please ...?"

He gulped, trying to keep the contents of his stomach down, "W-When … I'm ready …"

"Thank you …"

Ace watched them carefully, before looking over to the brothers, and then he blinked. The blonde brother, Sanji, his eyes were sharp. He knew. Then looking over to the green haired man, he seemed oblivious, or rather, his expression was blank as he watched them. The two refocusing into his view, he could also see just how much she loved him too, and judging from her reaction earlier, he was beginning to think it wasn't one sided on Luffy's part.

"I'm … a little tired from the time difference … Maybe … I will lie down … It's been a long day …" Nami finally pulled away from him.

"Ah, right. I will show you guys to your rooms."

"Ah, thanks, Luffy." Sanji said standing, "Later though. I'm going to clean up."

"Ah, okay. I'll help you when I get back."

"Don't worry about it. I got it, Luffy." Sanji smiled at him, collecting all the plates, "Besides, you have a dishwasher. You got the soap for it right?"

Luffy chuckled, "Yeah, it's in the cabinet under my sink."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Ah?" Luffy looked towards it, and then went to answer it. There was a man standing outside, "I was told to bring Luna's luggage here. Is that correct?"

"Luna? Who's th-Oh! Yes!" He exclaimed, laughing nervously, "Yes, please! Bring it right up. I'll help!" Then he turned to the others, "I'll be right back!"

"I'll come help." Ace said, and Zoro followed after him too.

Nami sighed a bit in relief. She couldn't wait to get her things. She was also glad that man had not seen her where she was at. She didn't want anyone seeing her true hair color. After all the bags were brought inside, Nami immediately went to hers.

"Mm, I was needing my things. I kinda wanted to take a bath before taking a nap."

"Ah, I got … three of those … but, if you wanna take a bath … then you should use my bathroom. It has a big tub in it. Let me take these to your room and show it to you first. I'm afraid I only have three bedrooms. The forth bedroom is being used for a workout room."

"That's fine. I can sleep in here." Zoro said, looking around the family room, "Besides, I'll have the TV."

"Thanks, Luffy. That would be nice …" Nami said, smiling at him as he grabbed her bags and climbed the stairs.

Following up behind him, she couldn't keep her eyes off from him. She still couldn't believe that after four years, and after losing hope so many times … that there he was … right there in front of her. Right there where she could touch him, hug him. He was right there. So many times she had feared that she would never see him again. How grateful and glad she was that she'd decided to take this job.

After all, it was the whole reason she'd taken the job of actress and given herself the stage name of Luna. It had all been so that he could see her. See that she was looking for him. In giving herself the name Luna, it was so that he would know it was her, Lu-being the first part of his name, and Na-being the second part of hers. She knew that he would know what that name meant.

Walking down a hall, he then opened a door and stepped inside. "This can be your room." He said, setting her luggage down, "I can show you where my room is, for the bathroom now, if you want." He refused to look at her.

"Thanks that would be nice. Let me grab some things." She said walking over to him and her luggage. Picking it up and lifting it onto the bed, she then began to sift through it.

Walking to the door, he just stood there turned to the side, not looking at her at all. Glancing over at him, she frowned deeply before looking back down to grab her things. "All right …" She finally said after awhile, going to where he was.

He walked out, still not looking at her, and walked to the other end of the hall way. Then he opened another door and stepped inside. Stepping inside after him, she looked around at all his things, thinking to herself that this was where he'd been over the years. This was where he slept. Then she looked over to watch him walk to another door and open it.

"Here's my bathroom … Luckily, it's just been cleaned … The lady usually comes and cleans my house once a week …" He said, scratching his head … and still not looking at her.

"Thanks …" She repeated, walking over to it, but then stopped in front of him. Even while standing in front of him, he still wouldn't look at her, "Luffy …"

"Yeah …?"

Still, he kept his gaze anywhere but on her. "It's so good to see you … and to hear you …" She whispered, and it was the truth.

She watched as a ball ran down his throat from him swallowing, "It's good to see you too, Nami …"

"If that's so … then why won't you look at me?"

His brows furrowed almost unnoticeably. "It's nothing, Nami. I'll leave you to your bath." He said, starting to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" Her voice almost at a slight edge to it, almost as if she was panicking.

"I'll be with the guys in the family room, Nami. I'm not going anywhere … I promise …" He said quietly, still not looking at her.

It took her a long while before she could release his hand, "Okay …" She finally said, going into the bathroom and closing the door.

Closing his eyes and sighing, he felt guilt washing over him completely. He had heard the fear in her voice. He had tried not to think about how his leaving had affected her, but now he was forced to see it. Sighing a second time, he then left the room to go back downstairs.

After her bath, she decided she didn't want a nap, and so went back downstairs where she could hear the guys making noise over something they were watching on TV, and she smiled. As she walked into the family room, she could see they were watching a fight. It would seem Zoro and Sanji had already accepted Ace into their fold as well. After all, if he was that good of a friend to Luffy, he was okay by them too. Especially since they just found out he was really Luffy's brother.

Walking around the couch, which caused everyone to look over at her, she then climbed onto it right next to Luffy and curled up beside him. Blinking down at her, he then smiled, wrapping an arm around her. Smiling and sighing contentedly herself, she then wriggled around a bit to get more comfortable before laying her head onto his chest to watch the fight too. As if things were right now, they all went back to watching and cheering or jeering at the fight.

"Would you like a beer, Nami-san?"

"Mm, that would be great, Sanji-kun."

Nodding and chuckling, Sanji got up to retrieve one from Luffy's fridge, "Anyone else?"

"Right here!"

"Yes please!"

Chuckling, he also grabbed one for Zoro and Ace as well, and then went back to hand each their drinks. "Ooh, come on!!" Ace cried, just as Sanji and Zoro booed, "Did you see that!?"

"He totally had him, and he let him out of the hold!" Zoro complained, opening his beer and taking a swig.

"I know! He _needs_ to get his ass kicked for that!" Ace agreed, also taking a swig of his.

Nami smiled, closing her eyes and thinking she never felt so happy after taking her drink too. Not only did they find Luffy, but it seemed they now had an extra member, and he fit right in. "Tired?"

"Mm?" She hummed, opening her eyes slowly to look up at Luffy, "I am, but I'm just not ready to sleep yet." Then she smiled, "I was just thinking … I'm really happy, Luffy …"

His eyes saddened for a moment, but then they warmed, "Oh?"

"Yeah … we found you …" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes again, "God, I missed you so much." She whispered, burying her face further into his chest, "I really hate you for leaving. You know that, right?"

He frowned again, closing his eyes softly, "Yes …"

"You had promised that we would always be together, Luffy … and then you were the one that broke that promise …"

"I know … I'm sorry …"

"Are you …? Are you, really …?"

"Yes …"

She was quiet for awhile before she just nodded into his chest. Expression saddening again, he wrapped his other arm around her, embracing her to him and resting his chin on her head. And in turn, she wrapped hers around his torso, hugging him back.

That night, after Ace went home, everyone got ready for sleep. Luffy grabbed an extra blanket and pillow for Zoro, and set it up for him on the couch. He was already lounging, drinking, who knows what count of beer, as he watched the TV in contentment.

"Here you go." Luffy said, setting them down next to him.

"Thanks, Luffy. And God, it's so good to be lookin' at you and hearing you right now …"

Chuckling softly, Luffy reached down to softly smack his cheek, "Same here."

Zoro chuckled, but then suddenly turned serious, "Luffy, I understand that you have your reasons for leaving, but you've really gotta say why. It's not going to just go away …"

"Huh?" Luffy blinked down at Zoro in complete surprise.

"Nothin' … Good night, Luffy …"

Blinking down at his brother a few more times, who was now staring at the TV screen, he then finally moved to go upstairs. Both Sanji and Nami wished him good night as well, giving him hugs before going into their rooms. Going into his own room, he closed the door and then changed for bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants, and then pulled on some comfortable shorts. He slept more comfortably without a shirt on. Climbing into his bed, he pulled the covers on, but then just stared at the ceiling.

His family was right there … under the same roof as him. Tears quickly welled up in his eyes, and then he closed them. He'd missed them so much, so much that it hurt so painfully. In a sense, even though he was terrified, he was so glad that they found him. He loved them so much, and maybe … it was better that way, than having to live the rest of his life without them. It was better to spend what time he had with her … even if it meant watching her be with someone else.

He swallowed a painful lump in his throat, as that pain threatened to rise up in it. Running his hands down his face, he sniffed up as his nose began to run, wiping away the tears. Seeing her again made the love he'd felt rise up painfully, and he couldn't help but to feel ashamed of it. How could he feel that way about her? _Because you're not related by blood. _So what? They grew up together! They called each other brother and sister. It can't possibly be right, and people wouldn't see it as right. He couldn't do that to her, especially now that she's an actress.

"Damn …" He couldn't stand it … He just couldn't stand it. What was he going to do?

However, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when his door opened. Quickly wiping his tears, he then sat up to look towards his door. Blinking when he saw someone walk in and then close the door, he watched as they walked towards the bed, and then he realized who it was, and his heart immediately began to slam away into his chest.

"N-Nami, what are you doing in here?"

"I … I … I can't sleep, Luffy …" She said, her voice quivering considerably, "I can't …"

His expression immediately pained as he reached out for her, damn whatever he was feeling. She needed him, and that's all the reason he needed to offer her whatever comfort she needed. She immediately dove into his arms, climbing into the bed with him and crying into his shoulder. Enclosing his arms around her tightly, he buried his face into her hair, his own tears dripping down into the orange strands.

"C-Can … I just stay here …? Please …!" She pleaded into his shoulder, her entire body shaking.

He swallowed hard, but nodded, "Of course you can."

"Thank you." She whispered, and then they laid down together, and almost immediately after he covered them both, she fell asleep in his arms.

However, he was not so fortunate. It took him a few hours to finally fall asleep with her being there with him. He had a feeling … he was going to go through a few sleepless nights like this one.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note:** Awwwww!! T_T That's so sweet! And thanks to Sanji's understanding, Luffy is off the hook! XD For now … And what was up with Zoro, eh!? XO Ace is one of the family now! XD Hahaha! That was fast! O.o Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD


	12. Chapter 12: No More

**Author's Note: **Just want to make a quick announcement. I've posted chapter 2 for _From The Darkness_ on AFFnet for those of you who care! XD After this chapter, I think I may be continuing with FTD, because I find I'm in the mood to write it, and I write whatever I'm in the mood for. So, I'm sorry for that. I will get back to FL, so, no worries. I actually just posted this chapter to let you all know that's what I will be doing. I know that it kinda sucks for those who can't go to AFFnet, because that also means they won't be reading anything from me for awhile. So, I apologize in advance for that. X( And that's if you all care! XD;; Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! XD

**P.S. **By the way, I'm way too sleepy to read over and edit this right now. I'll do it later … V.V

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 12: No More**

The next morning when the alarm went off, Luffy quickly reached over to turn it off before swiping a hand over his face. But then he suddenly stiffened when he realized there was added warmth and something heavily lying next to him. Blinking and not quite recalling the night before just yet, he was almost too terrified to turn to see who it was. However, memory finally came back to him, and he quickly looked down to see her peaceful face as she slept.

"Nami …"

The woman whimpered in her sleep, nuzzling deeper into his side, "Luffy …" She whispered in her sleep, and he watched as tears immediately exited her closed eyes.

Shutting his eyes against his own, he gently hugged the woman, "I'm so sorry, Nami …" He whispered before leaning back to wipe away her tears and gently brush her hair away from her face.

She was even more beautiful then he remembered her to be. He let his fingertips in a feather light touch, run down her cheek to her chin before leaning up to kiss her forehead. Then he carefully slid out of bed, re-covering her with the comforter and then got ready for work. Slipping out of the room silently, he was then greeted by Sanji.

"Morning …"

"Ah, good morning." Luffy said, turning to smile at him.

"Mm, have you seen Nami-san? She's not in her room." Sanji asked, frowning a bit in concern.

"Ah, yeah." Luffy replied with a chuckle, nodding towards his door, "She's asleep in there." But then he frowned sadly, "Sh-She … couldn't sleep …" He said quietly, "I don't blame her … Four years ago … when she woke up …" He swallowed hard, his face saddening further, not being able to finish his sentence.

When Luffy had said she was in his room, Sanji had quickly looked over to the door with wide eyes, but then listening to the rest of what Luffy was saying, he understood. Then his eyes saddened as well, "Aa … I don't mean to add to your guilt … but I won't ever forget that morning when she realized you were gone … She knew you were gone for good, you know that, right? You and her … were always close … and knew each other well … It was … hard. Luffy …" Sanji started, before finally looking down at his younger brother, but then he shook his head, "Nothing, forget it …" He said, passing him to start on breakfast.

Luffy had clenched his fists, just listening to Sanji. However, when he said his name, but then said to forget it, he quickly looked up, watching as he passed. Then he swallowed, feeling his guilt eat at him again. After wallowing in that guilt for awhile, he finally made his way downstairs, where Zoro was already watching TV, and Sanji was beginning breakfast.

"Morning …" Luffy called to Zoro quietly.

"Morning!" Zoro called back, leaning his head back against the back of the couch to offer him a smile. He still couldn't get over his happiness that they'd found their brother again.

Luffy couldn't help his smile, looking at him before turning to Sanji, who was watching Luffy carefully, but then looked back down. "Do you have time for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I have some time. I'm sure Arlong nor Shanks will mind if I'm a little late." Luffy said, just as the door to the lower stairs opened, and Ace walked in.

"Morning."

"Morning." Everyone else replied with smiles.

"I was wondering if you would be joining us, and so I prepare extra just in case." Sanji said, still smiling.

"Ah, well thank you very much. I figured Luffy would be eating breakfast here instead of where we usually go, and so decided to come here instead."

"Shishishi, well you made the right choice!"

"Ah, good. I really like your cooking, Sanji. I can't wait to taste it. I have to say, if you weren't already engaged, I mighta had to marry you myself."

"Paha!" Sanji snorted as he began to laugh, "Don't make me kick your ass!"

Ace chuckled as he sat next to Zoro to watch TV, "What'cha watchin'?"

Zoro snickered, "American cartoons. They're very humorous."

"Aah, yes." Ace agreed, "I like this one!"

Luffy smiled, going over to sit on the barstool to watch Sanji. "What'cha makin'?"

Sanji couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. They were brothers all right, "I thought I would make pancakes."

"Ooo! Pancakes!" Both brothers exclaimed at the same time.

"Right on! I love those!" Ace called from the couch.

"Can you put blueberries in mine!?" Luffy exclaimed with a grin on his face.

The smile on Sanji's lips warmed as he nodded, "Of course I can, Luffy. I bought a lot of stuff yesterday. And how could I possibly forget that you liked blueberries in your pancakes?"

Luffy blinked at him with a slight gape before smile warmly in return, but then there was a sudden noise from upstairs, which sounded like a voice, and everyone glanced up at the ceiling, "Mm?" Luffy questioned before they heard someone running down the stairs, and then all turned to it.

Nami reached the edge of the stairs, her face pale and panicked as she glanced into the family room. When her eyes finally laid on Luffy, she seemed to slump in relief before she quickly went to him, smacking his arm roughly, "You scared me!"

He blinked up at her before she coiled her arms around him, still breathing heavily from her earlier panic. Then his expression softened and saddened, his guilt once again overwhelming him. It seemed … he had completely traumatized her. All he could think to say was, "I'm sorry …"

"Yeah? Well you should be!" Her voice quivered slightly.

Sanji sighed, looking down at the mix he was preparing. It was going to take her awhile to lose that fear of waking up, thinking he may be gone again. He also understood her need to want to sleep in the same bed as him for that same reason. She wanted to be able to wake up and immediately know he was still there. It was probably the only way she was going to be able to sleep now, and he couldn't help but wonder how Luffy was going to handle that.

Slumping against her, Luffy's eyes drooped in weariness and guilt. However, he knew he deserved every bit of it. "I'm going with you today …"

"Ah?" Luffy questioned, perking slightly.

"To the studio … I'm going with you … If that other actress can hang around there … then so can I …" Luffy really didn't have anything to say to that, "I told you that I wasn't letting you out of my sight, and I meant it …" She said quietly, still holding onto him, but then after awhile, she pulled back to frown down at him, "So, don't you dare leave without me."

"Well, if Nami-san goes, we go too …"

"Yup."

Luffy looked up at Sanji, and then to Zoro before smiling softly with a chuckle, "That's fine with me. I'm sure they will understand."

"Good." Nami said, sitting on the stool next to him, her chin in the air, but then she turned to the couch, "Oh, and morning, Ace."

Ace chuckled and waved at her, "Mornin'!" '_Definitely not one sided …_' The way Nami had spoken about Boa definitely had a hint of venom in her voice. She seemed jealous of her, '_But when had she gotten the chance to meet Boa? Perhaps after I left._ Ace chuckled to himself, '_This should be interesting._'

After breakfast, everyone prepared to leave with Luffy to his job. However, this time Sanji drove the car there. Lowering the window, Sanji popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it, "Aah … it's been awhile …"

"Aaah!?? When did you start smoking, Sanji!?" Luffy exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

"Ah, it was af-"

"Ah, I just picked it up one day! I thought it might make me look cool!" Sanji suddenly replied, interrupting Nami completely, and he harbored a grin when he looked at Luffy through the rearview, "What do you think? Do I look suave?"

"You look like an idiot …" Luffy said, sticking his tongue out, not having caught what Nami was saying.

Sanji chuckled deeply with a grin, "Aa, I think so too, but now I'm too addicted to quit."

Luffy grinned and snickered with him, "Aa, you're indeed an idiot!"

Frowning deeply, Nami stared at Sanji in the rearview, and then her eyes widened when Sanji shifted his eyes to her, and she could see something behind them as if he was telling her not to say anything. He was right, of course. She could already see that Luffy's guilt was eating away at him, and it was wrong of her to add to it. In the front seat, and staring out of the window, Zoro remained quiet, and his expression stoic.

After arriving at the studio, Sanji parked the car, and they all entered it. "Ah! Luffy, there you are. Oh, and you brought the whole family …" Shanks said, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry … I hope you don't mind." Luffy said, frowning deeply.

"No, I don't mind, and as a matter of fact, your first assignment is to offer Miss Luna a tour of the studio. I'm sure she would like to see it, am I right?"

Nami smiled brightly, "I would love to see the studio, Luffy." She said, looking up at him.

"You could introduce her to everyone, get her acquainted."

"Of course, Shanks. I can do that." Luffy also smiled.

"Great! I'll see you in a few hours then. I've already got Ace on another assignment. You go on ahead." Shanks said, waving at them as he walked away.

"Shall we then?" Luffy asked, turning to smile at them.

"Yup!" Nami exclaimed, glad they would get to spend a few more hours with him, even while at work.

"Ooh, it's Luffy!"

"Hey, Luffy! That was some bad ass stuff yesterday!"

"When the hell did you learn to fight like that!?

"Yeah, we never even knew about it!"

Luffy and his family were suddenly surrounded by his co-workers, who began to talk and ask him questions about the day before, and some even commented about Nami's fiery spirit.

"They're your family, huh?"

"So, what was she so pissed at you about, huh?"

"Yeah, for a second, I thought she was a lover you'd ditched!"

The men all began to laugh boisterously, but Luffy's face paled considerably, "Th-That's … not funny …"

"Aah! Come now! We were just joking! Hey! We'll let you get back to the tour!" One of them said, patting Luffy on the back hard.

"Yeah, see ya later, Luffy!"

They all walked off, waving at them as they did. After they were gone, Luffy just drooped with a sigh, suddenly too embarrassed and even too ashamed to turn and look at his family. "Anyways … let's go …" He said in a quiet voice as he started the tour.

Nami watched after him with a soft frown as the guys began to follow him, and then Sanji stopped to turn to her, "Come, Nami-san." He said, holding out his hand for her. He knew exactly what was wrong with her.

After awhile, she finally took his hand, and he guided her after Luffy. Forcing herself to set it aside, she finally released Sanji's hand to make her way forward to walk beside Luffy, "So, you gonna show us around?"

"Mm …" He replied without opening his mouth, "This is a set for the moving you're going to be playing in. It's part of the main fight scene …" He said quietly, stepping up onto the stage and walking onto it.

"Did you help build it …?" Nami asked quietly, looking around at everything and familiarizing herself with it.

"Mm, not really. They have a team of people that do that. I mainly just look out for the actors, and run errands for Shanks. I do lots of other jobs he needs done here at the studio too. It gets pretty busy." Luffy explained to them, looking around the set.

"So, you're an errand boy?"

"And a delivery and pick up boy too, sometimes." Luffy replied to Zoro with a small smile, "Yeah, doesn't sound very glamorous, does it? But it sure as hell pays the bills, and then some."

"Tell me about it … I was so shocked to find you were living in such luxury …" Sanji muttered under his breath.

"Naw, you haven't seen luxury … You should see Shanks' and even Arlong's house … _That's_ luxury …" Luffy said with a chuckle.

"How did you get this job …?" Nami asked quietly.

Luffy chuckled deeply and quietly in memory as he ran his hand over a wall of the set, "When we first got to this country … We were living in a shelter. We were there for a few days before finally finding a job at a massage parlor. We'd walked into a Japanese restaurant, and the man was kind enough to let us live there until we got on our feet. His friend was the owner of the massage parlor. We worked there for four months before finally getting an apartment of our own, and then about a month after that … we met Shanks."

"Ah, where did you meet him?" Zoro asked, quirking a brow as they continued on with the tour.

"Heh, he came in for a massage, how else?" Luffy snickered in memory of that day, "I was a bit clumsy that day. I almost dropped the towels, and even almost knocked all the creams out of one of the masseuse's, Yuka's hands. But for some reason, Shanks thought I was interesting …" He said, tapping his lips, but failed to remember he'd caught ever single bottle and jar of creams, and even the tray, "Mah! Anyways, he invited us to have a drink with him that night, and there you have it."

"Wow, you just got lucky …" Zoro muttered with narrowed eyes.

Finding that amusing and true, Luffy just snickered, turning his grin on Zoro, "Aa! That's pretty much it!" Then he turned back around, "After working that for about another four months, Ace and I rented out a bigger place. We stayed there for about a year before finally saving up enough money to get our own places. So, I've only been living in my townhouse for about two years. When we were living together, we bought a used car, and were using that to get back and forth to work, and before that, we rode the bus."

"That's some story …" Sanji said, shaking his head slightly.

"Aa, it's kinda … ironic that you're in the same industry … Nami …" Luffy said quietly, but he didn't look at her, "How did you become an actress?"

"Well, since I'd been training in martial arts since I was a kid … and since I was pretty enough, I thought I would audition one day." She replied quietly, not looking at him either.

"Why?"

She breathed out a humorous breath, a small smile curving up on her lips, "You know why …" Luffy kept walking, not bothering to say anything, but he knew exactly why, "It was so you could find me … and know that I was looking for you. It was so you could see me … At least, I had hoped you would see me." She spoke quietly as they all walked, the guys remaining quiet and walking behind so the two could talk.

"I saw you …"

Sucking in her breath softly, Nami turned to look at him in some surprise, "What …?"

"This past winter … I saw you … in the paper … Ace … likes to read the Japanese paper from Pagaya-san's store … He saw your picture, and said you were pretty … and then he showed it to me." He didn't really like remembering that day.

"But you didn't do anything about it …" Nami's voice quivered in some anger, "Even though you knew …"

"I'm sorry, Nami." His voice was crisp and clear, but lacked feeling behind his words. He didn't even offer her any other words than that.

"You knew I was looking for you …"

"Aa …"

"I see … and yet you did nothing …" Nami paused for a moment to frown deeply, and both Sanji and Zoro exchanged soft frowns, "You did you think you were trying to protect, Luffy …?" She asked in a low voice full of anger.

Sucking in his breath slowly, he then looked down at her quickly, but then someone called his name, "Luffy!" Eye twitching, Luffy didn't bother to turn, and his eyes narrowed in weariness and some annoyance. "There you are! I was looking for you!" Hancock cried, running and attaching herself to Luffy's back, which caused Nami to stiffen and bare her teeth slightly, "I wanna go on the tour too!"

"You know the place like the back of your hand now, you come so often …" Luffy said, wanting to detach her from him, but he was just too tired.

Delighted that he didn't pull her away, she leaned into him more, "But you know I like to be with you. I feel queasy when I can't be around you for long. And the weekends especially are hard. I feel like I just might die if I can't be with you." She whispered into his ear with heated cheeks.

"Then it sounds like you have a real problem …"

"Mm …?" Hancock hummed in question, looking over at the brown haired woman staring back at her rather coldly.

"Hancock … now's not a good time …" Luffy replied tiredly, and finally, but gently removed her arms from around him and turning to her with a frown.

Eyes saddening a bit, Hancock just stared at him for awhile before closing her eyes. "When is it ever … Luffy?" She whispered, feeling her heart aching. She didn't really want to accept that he wasn't interested, and for the longest time, she would hold it at bay, trying her hardest to get him to notice her, but no matter what, it was always the same. "I understand …" She was tired, and it hurt too much to try anymore. Tears began to form as she turned and walked away.

Clenching his fists and eyes shut tight, he released a breath before finally opening his eyes to go after her, "Hancock, wait!"

Clenching her own fists, it took everything Nami had not to go after him and stop him. Hancock tried to ignore him, even though, all she wanted to do was turn and through herself into his arms and cry. "Hancock!" Luffy finally caught up to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling for her to stop. Stop she did, but she didn't turn to him, "Hancock, I'm sorry … but-"

"It's okay … I understand." Even though she was a trained actress, she couldn't stop the quiver in her face as her body began to shake, "No more … I can't take it anymore … Y-You have … no idea … how much I …" She couldn't finish that sentence and just shook her head, "It's all right though … I understand. I won't … I won't come here anymore."

"Hancock …" Luffy's expression saddened as he listened to her, and then he lowered his head, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry …"

"You don't have to be sorry … It's … not your fault." She said before turning to smile at him, "It's her … isn't it …?" She whispered so quietly, her tears gliding down her cheeks.

Sucking in his breath and his pupils dilating as his eyes opened up all the way, he stared down at her in some horror, but then she just smiled a little wider and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "It's all right. I won't say anything, and I understand everything. It took me all night to figure it out. You left your home because of how you feel, didn't you? Because you were raised together? I always wondered why you never responded to me at all, but now I understand. I'm sorry … and it must be so difficult for you, but … you see it, don't you?"

He couldn't say anything, hoping it wasn't that obvious to anyone else. Swallowing hard, his brows dipped before shaking his head, not having a clue as to what she was asking, "S-See … what?"

Shifting her eyes and lowering her head slightly, she released a breath with her smile into a bit of a laugh, "It's all right if you don't, because I'm sure you will soon." Then she looked back up at him. Stepping forward, she cautiously leaned forward, watching him carefully before leaning the rest of the way in to kiss his cheek, "Take care of your family, Luffy. They love you." She said before turning, and then she was gone.

Luffy stared after her for a long while, not caring that his co-workers were staring at him and watching the entire time. Nami just watched him from where she was, deep frown on her face. Her other two brothers were beside her, which they never left her side because of her profession. After releasing a deep sigh, Luffy finally turned back to his family with a soft frown. He couldn't keep going on like that, but what was he going to do about it?

'_What should I do …?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hmm … That sucked! XD Poor Hancock, yo. She really did love him. –Sigh- Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it wasn't much, and not much went on, but I promise it gets better. However, it may be awhile before I post the next chapter. Anyways, I'll see you guys around, and I hope you who can read FTD, will! XD Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13: Have A Nice Date, Nami!

**Author's Note: **Hmm, so I started watching Peach Girl with my hubby last night … and it gave me another fic idea … It's another high school idea though. So, it will be another AU, but I promise it's sweet! DX It actually gives the feel from _One Little Mistake_. However, since I'm not starting any new fics any time soon … It put me in the mood to finish the chapter I'd already started for this fic! XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy~!

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 13: Have A Nice Date, Nami!**

"This place is pretty big, Luffy ..."

"Yeah, it is. I used to get lost a lot when I first started." Luffy snickered, looking over at Sanji.

"I would imagine ..." Sanji said looking back at Zoro, who Nami was keeping an eye on to make sure he didn't wander off away from them.

"I got used to it though ..." Luffy chuckled as they walked through the studio, "Well, after this, I have other jobs I need to take care of. There's a lounge you guys can wait in or-"

"Fat chance ..." All three said at the same time.

Laughing nervously, Luffy then motioned for them to follow, "Right … This way then ... I'm gonna introduce you to Ivan-chan and Bon-chan."

"Bon … chan …?" Sanji asked, his brow lifting to the inquiry.

"Heh … Yeah, after they found out I was Japanese, they told me to call them that. They're … funny guys …" Luffy said, chuckling nervously, "Ivan-chan's in charge of wardrobe and makeup here, and Bon-chan's his assistant. They're good guys!" He said with a grin, leading them deeper into the studio. They came up to a door, and Luffy opened it, heading inside, "O-i, Ivan-chan, Bon-ch-an~!" He called, looking around.

Suddenly, a man wearing thick makeup peeked his head out from a row of clothes hanging on a rack, "Oh, Luffy-chan~! You've come to see us, nyow~?" The man said, twirling out from behind the rack to come towards them. The man was actually wearing a pink tutu.

"Yeah, I wanted to introduce you to my family!" Luffy said, smiling at the man.

"Eeh!?" The man said, stopping and gaping at Luffy, "You're family!?" He exclaimed before turning, "Ivan-san~! Come see Luffy-chan's family!"

"Eeh!? Luffy-chan's family! Vhat!?" A voice called from the back somewhere before another man came into view. All eyes, but Luffy and Bon-chan's widened to the strange looking man in fishnets, "Luffy-chan has family!?"

Then Bon-chan turned back to look at Luffy with a deep frown and hands on his hips, "How dare you not tell us you had family, Luffy-chan~!"

"You have family and not say a vord!?" Ivan-chan said, doing the same.

"Ah … Yeah … I'm sorry …" Luffy said, scratching his head as he laughed nervously, his lips twitching a bit.

"And voo is this? Your vife?" Ivan-chan asked, leaning forward a bit to look at Nami closely, seeing as he was much taller.

"Ah-no!" Luffy replied quickly as he held up a hand with a slight flush. However, Nami leaned back a bit, her entire face erupting into one.

"No? Are you sure?" Ivan-chan asked, leaning a little closer, and causing Nami to lean back more.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure …" Luffy asked, frowning a bit.

"Mmm, then a fiancé perhaps, or maybe she's a girlfriend? Such a pretty face." Bon-chan said, leaning towards Nami too.

"No! She's none of those!" Luffy said, a slight edge to his tone before he took a deep breath, "This is Nami … and these are my brothers Sanji and Zoro …" He said, motioning his hand to each, and still, he seemed to fail to mention she was his sister.

"Ooh, his sister then~!" Ivan-chan said, finally leaning back with a smile.

However, Bon-chan tilted his head to the side as he looked them all over, "But you all look nothing alike … Adopted then?"

"Y-Yeah …" Luffy said, frowning softly.

"Ooh~! That's very nice! It's a pleasure to meet all of you then! I am Bon Clay~!" Bon-chan said, holding his arms up as he twirled around.

"And I am Emporio Ivankov." Ivan-chan said, giving them a wink, which caused Sanji to shudder a bit.

Turning to Sanji, Bon-chan then smiled, "Aren't you a handsome devil~!" He said, leaning towards Sanji.

"Eee!" Sanji exclaimed, leaning back considerably, "Yeah, um … I'm an engaged man!" He said quickly, and then he grabbed Zoro and pulled him in front of him, "But he's free!"

"What!?" Zoro exclaimed, turning to look at Sanji behind him, "Why you son of a …!"

However, Ivan-chan, Bon-chan and Luffy burst out laughing, causing the three to look a bit confused. Then Luffy raised an arm, "Good one, Bon-chan!"

"Of course~!" Bon-chan said before slapping his hand to Luffy's in a high-five.

"Eh?" They questioned, watching as Luffy also high-fived Ivan-chan.

"Thanks for introducing us to your family, Luffy-chan~! It vas a pleasure!" Ivan-chan said, smiling at him.

"Of course!" Luffy replied grinning before waving them good bye and walking out with his family following.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji asked, frowning at Luffy as they started down the hall.

"Shishishi, it was nothing! They just like to play around!" Luffy said, still smiling widely, "They're good guys! Now I need to finish up my job. Let's go." He said, losing a bit of his smile.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quicker with all three of them there. Almost half the day had gone by. Looking over at the three, sitting and watching Luffy work, Ace just smiled. Then he watched as Sanji and Zoro got up to help Luffy out with something. Clicking his tongue a bit, looking over at Luffy, Ace then went over and sat by Nami, "Hey, how's it goin'?"

Looking over at him, Nami just smiled, "I'm doing okay."

Nodding and looking over at Luffy, Ace then smiled and said, "He seems pretty energized now that you are all here. He's always been so mopey ... and sad. It's good to finally see this side of him ..."

Nami's eyes seemed to become heavy as she looked at Ace, but then she turned to face Luffy, "He still seems a little different from what he used to be ..."

"I would imagine ... with that kind of weight on his shoulders ..."

"Eh?" Nami questioned, looking over at Ace.

"Go on a date with me, Nami."

"Wha-Wh-a ...!?" Nami looked completely appalled that he would ask her that. However, she blinked when he turned and chuckled at her.

"If there's one thing we both know about Luffy ... is that he's very stubborn ... He won't say anything ... unless we make him ..." He said, smiling down at her look of confusion.

"Wha-Wha-What are you talking about?" She asked, but her cheeks were already beginning to redden.

"I know Luffy ... pretty well ... I haven't lived with him for a year, and spent almost every hour of my days and even nights with him for the rest of the three for nothing ..." Ace said, looking back towards Luffy again, "And I saw it almost right away ... how he looks at you ... and how you act with him ... and we also know ... he won't ever say anything ... and he will never say why."

Her brows dipped softly into a sad frown as she watched Ace, and then she looked down, knowing he was right. But then Ace suddenly spoke up again, "It was a good reason ... you know ..."

"Good ... reason?" She asked, looking up at him again.

"Why he left ... I can see how he would have been scared ... Watching him now ... he looks terrified ..." Ace said softly, frowning at Luffy, "That's why ... I know he will never tell you the reason why he left." Then he looked over at her, "Go on a date with me, Nami. We have to make him do it ..."

Her eyes turned concerned looking back at him, "But ... wouldn't he hate you for this ...?"

"Maybe ... but once he realizes what it's about ... it'll be okay. I want to help, Nami, because I care about him. Not just because he's my brother ... but because I love 'im ... Luffy ... right now ... is everything to me. He's all I got ... He's my family and my friend ..." Ace explained, looking down at her as she looked up at him with a soft frown, "It's what you want too, isn't it?" He asked softly, his own softening as well.

Biting her lip softly, she just stared up at him, not sure how to answer that. Looking over at them, Luffy stiffened a bit when he noticed Ace and Nami just staring at one another. His brows began to slowly dip, and he was about to go over to them, but someone called him, and he had no choice but to turn back to them.

After awhile, Nami sighed and looked down, closing her eyes, "I love him ... so much ... I always have. Luffy ... is very special to me ... very important ... It took ... him leaving to realize ... just how lost I am without him ... I used to ... always think ... that one day I would have to get married and leave him ... Each time ... thinking about it ... it would hurt my heart, and I could never understand why. But after he left ... I knew ... I could never be without him ... ever ... So ... yes ... it's what I want ... even ... if he ... if he feels ... it's wrong ... I just don't care ..." She explained so softly, tears coming to her eyes.

Smiling down at her softly, which Luffy didn't fail to miss and was frowning deeply now, Ace then lowered his head to look at her, "Then? Will you go on the date with me?"

Looking up at him and watching him for awhile, Nami then smiled softly and nodded, "All right, I'll do it. Thank you so much ..."

He kept his warm and soft smile before sitting up, "You got it. Think you can handle him after though? He's going to be pretty pissed."

"I think I can handle it. I hope he," she took a deep breath, "I hope this works."

"Me too." He said, leaning back and looking over at Luffy, who was frowning at him, but then he quickly turned away. Smirking slowly, he said, "I don't think we have to worry though."

Nami turned to look at Luffy, but he had already looked away, "Mm ..."

"I wanna know all about him growing up. You'll tell me, right?" Ace asked, chuckling softly.

She also chuckled softly and nodded, "Of course! And I want you to tell me all about this past four years."

He turned and nodded to her, "Yup! I have lots to tell."

"Good!" She said, smiling brightly now.

Turning to look at them again, smiling so brightly at one another, Luffy felt a pang in his chest and swallowed hard. "Mm, now we just gotta tell the brothers ..." Ace said, looking over and seeing Luffy just turning away again.

"Let me handle those two." Nami said, nodding to her brothers.

"All right." Ace replied before getting up, "Well, it's back to work. Explain to them first ... and then mention to Luffy about our date."

"All right." She said with a nod before taking a deep and nervous breath. Then Ace walked off back to work.

When Nami was able to finally get her brothers alone, she explained to them what was going on. She felt a bit awkward, but neither seemed surprised in the least. As a matter of fact, Sanji just sighed and nodded, "Aa, I was wondering when one of you would finally come forward."

Blushing hard, Nami just blinked up at him, "Wha-What?"

"Mm ... I told Luffy it wasn't just gonna go away ... but he's always so clueless ..." Zoro said, scratching the back of his head, "I was hoping he would admit the truth by forcing him to explain himself ..."

"Y-You guys ... kn-knew already ...?" Nami asked, blushing even darker.

"Of course we did ... Nami-san ... We've all always cared for one another, but the two of you have always been on a different level ... I also remember what that Furu asshole said to you that day ..." Sanji said, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the side.

Sighing and drooping, Nami let her hair fall over her face to hide it's redness, "Oh ..."

"Don't even worry about it, Nami ..." Zoro said, resting his hand on her shoulder, "And if Ace wants to help ... then so do we."

"Aa, we'll do what we can." Sanji said with a nod.

"A-All right ..." She said, finally looking up to them, "I-It's ... kinda awkward though ... isn't it? I mean ... we've all ... been together so long ... and ..."

"Like I said ... don't worry about it, Nami." Zoro said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"He's right, Nami-san. Like I said, we've always known the love you both shared was different." Sanji replied, smiling softly to her.

Looking over at Sanji, she smiled softly before reaching out to bring both into a hug, "I love you all so much ..."

"Aa, we love you too, Nami-san ..." Sanji said, and Zoro grunted his agreement.

"Mm ... you guys ready ... to go home ...?"

"Ah?" Both Zoro and Sanji questioned before looking over at a frowning Luffy, both of their brows quirking instantly as they gave each other a glance.

"Aa, we're ready." Sanji finally replied before heading out of the lounge they were in, Zoro and Nami right behind him. Luffy stepped aside with his eyes lowered, but he watched them pass without looking at their faces.

"What the fuck was that ...?" Zoro whispered to Sanji.

"I dunno ... but I think it's worse than I thought ... He's pretty pissed already. I kinda noticed Ace and Nami talking earlier ... Now it seems we're the enemy too somehow ..." Sanji whispered back with a deep frown.

"_Now_ it's awkward ... S'he gonna frown at any male who gets too close to her now ...?" Zoro grumbled, staring ahead, "I really hope this works ... or I might have to kick his ass ..."

Sanji chuckled queitly before nodding his agreement. Nami frowned at both, not being able to hear what they were saying, but she could imagine. She had also noticed Luffy's frown. Sighing, she just lowered her head and followed them out. Luffy frowned after all three, watching as the two in front whispered amongst themselves.

Once they were in the car, Luffy took the wheel, and there seemed to be an awkward silence. Zoro took the passenger while Nami and Sanji sat in the back, but Luffy constantly looked at Sanji through the rearview, and he was about ready to rip into his brother's possessive stupidity before Nami spoke up. However, her voice sounded rather rigid and almost angry, "Today was rather eventful ..."

"A-Aa ... it was ... _nice_ ... and _calm_ing ..." Sanji said, frowning at Nami, who only frowned back. She needed to calm her temper, and he was dropping _subtle_ hints. He also needed to calm down though.

Taking a deep breath, Nami finally looked away from him and out of the window, "Yeah ... it was a nice place ..."

"I liked the movie sets ..." Zoro said, much more calmly than the other two, just adding to the conversation.

"So, that's what you do every day, huh Luffy?" Sanji asked, removing a cigarette to smoke.

"Aa ..." Luffy replied simply as he drove them all home.

"So ... what would you like for dinner tonight ...?" Sanji asked, giving Nami a chance to mention the date.

"You know me ... whatever is fine ..." Luffy replied as he began to slow down to stop at a light.

"I won't need dinner ... I have a date ..."

Luffy suddenly slammed on the brakes in his shock, "What?!"

The others gasped, grabbing a hold of something in the car to keep them from jerking forward, "Son of a bitch ...!" Zoro quietly exclaimed, looking over as the car behind them passed them with his hand stuck on the horn.

Biting her lip, Nami just shrugged, "Ace asked me ... and I accepted."

Luffy gaped at her for a moment, but then he grinned what seemed to be a grin of relief, "Oh, okay ..." However, he still seemed rigid as he began to move the car again once the light had changed to green.

'_That's it ... Just ...'Oh ...okay_?' She was beginning to become very annoyed with him now. Both Zoro and Sanji kept their eyes on Luffy with a soft frown. He didn't look like he was going to say a damned thing. The rest of the ride home had been in complete silence, no one knowing what to say, and Luffy just having nothing to say. His mind was in a jumble of different thoughts and worries. Why did it have to be Ace? He knew that Ace had seemed to like Nami since showing him her picture from the paper a few months back. But why did it have to be him? His heart and mind were in inner turmoil, his heart panging painfully and his chest tight.

However, he needed to just act natural, like as if it didn't matter. He'd really screwed up when he'd stepped on his breaks, and he hoped they didn't think anything of it. And now he couldn't bring himself to talk, and they weren't talking either. Nami just watched him the entire time before sighing and looking out of the window, watching as his townhouse came into view. As soon as he drove into the garage, Nami got out of the car and went upstairs. Her brothers frowned up at her before following her in.

Once she was inside, she went straight up the second flight of stairs to her room to get ready for the night's events. She had to go through with this. She knew that Ace was right. This was the only way they were going to get Luffy to admit. Even if she were to ask him outright, she knew he would probably lie about it, because he felt it was for her sake.

Looking up towards the second flight of stairs, Luffy frowned deeper, hearing as Nami shut her door. Why was she so upset? Was she upset? Or was she just excited about getting ready for her date? Or maybe she was upset that he was doing it again. Would she tell him to stay out of her life again? His heart suddenly panged hard, forcing his sharp intake of breath, and for his hand to fly up to clutch his chest above his heart. Seeing this, Sanji frowned softly, "You okay …?"

Looking up at him quickly, Luffy dropped his hand and grinned, "Ah, yeah! I'm just fine! Today was a great day, huh? It was fun having you guys with me!" He said, beginning to laugh. Both brothers gave the, 'Oh no,' frowns before turning to look at each other, '_Not again _…' They both thought, knowing that was exactly what the other was thinking, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow! You know, since you guys will be with me again! Anyways, I'm hungry! Sanji, make some food already!"

"Hai, hai …" Sanji replied with a frown and his eyes closed as he went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Ooo~! Maybe we can make it a guys' night out! Or even just stay in and watch some kung fu movies! I have some good ones Shanks' directed!" Luffy said with a grin and snicker, "What do you guys think!?"

"Uh, yeah … Some kung fu movies sound great, Luffy …" Zoro said, sitting at the counter while looking over at Sanji.

"I'm good with some movies …" Sanji said, trying to smile at his younger brother.

"Great! I got popcorn and beer too! This is gonna be great!" He said, snickering again, "Shishishi!"

Nami stood at the top of the stairs and just listened to them, having heard Luffy from her room and come out to see what was being said. Then she sighed, bringing a fist to her chest, "Stay firm … You can do this … Maybe he's hurting now … and trying to deal with it … but it's for the best …" She whispered to herself before turning to continue getting ready.

Just as Sanji was finishing dinner and serving it up, Ace came through the garage door, "Hey guys."

Luffy suddenly stiffened and sucked in his breath, his head lowered over his plate, but then he suddenly turned and grinned at his brother, "Yo, Ace~!"

Blinking at Luffy, Ace then turned to look at his new found brothers, who were both frowning at Luffy deeply, and then they both looked over at Ace. Giving a sigh and understanding completely, Ace then just smiled quickly, "Is Nami ready to go?" He knew Luffy very well. He had seen this behavior time and time again.

Luffy's eye and brow twitched, but he kept his grin, "Ah, I don't know." He said before looking towards the other stairs, "O-i, Nami! Are you ready yet!?"

Jumping a bit, Nami then turned to frown at her closed door. Sighing deeply and heavily, she then stood up before making her way out and down. Once she was downstairs, she had to plaster a smile on her face, "Yes, I'm ready." She said as she approached Ace, who was smiling at her.

"Good, shall we go then?" He asked, stepping away from the door a bit.

"Yes." She said before turning to the others, "I'll see you guys later."

Luffy waved his entire arm with a grin, "See ya later! Have a nice date, Nami!"

Her heart panged as she turned and walked out, Ace right behind her as he closed the door. Luffy lowered his arm then, just staring at the door blankly before turning to his brothers, grin plastered on his face again, "Let's eat and then start the first movie!"

"This is gonna be great!"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Oh … my heart hurts … T_T I want to cry for him … I know he's hurting, but he's trying sooo hard … He doesn't want her to say those words to him again! T_T Luffy! I can see him crying inside … *Sniff* Anyways … what did you guys think? Bahaha! Poor Zoro! XD Sanji was pretty mean using him like that! XD And YAY~! Bon-chan! I love you! XD Bon-chan is awesome~! You know, I just learned today that Ivan was modeled after Tim Curry's character Dr. Frank and Furter … Bahaha! If you haven't see what he looks like, do a search. I've always hated Tim Curry! So, it's no wonder Ivan creeps me out so much! XD Anyways, thanks so much for reading! XD Hope you guys enjoyed~! X)


	14. Chapter 14: Misunderstanding

**Author's Note: **Maaw~! My sister showed me this song the other day, and I was listening to it while writing the last chapter, but I didn't notice the lyrics til now … It actually goes for this fic~! I actually placed it on youtube, because it was nowhere on there. Here's the link~! You guys should listen to it: Just add youtube's address to this. com/watch?v=cwVnlx7lcOk . You guys should try listening to it while reading this. ^.~* The beginning is kinda, Eh? O_o But once he starts singing, it's like, Oooo~! 8O XD It's a good song~! I will put the lyrics at the bottom just in case you can't understand him, because he is incoherent at times. Anyways, enjoy! XD

**P.S. **I didn't feel like editing it though … ~.~ Maybe I will remember to do it later … I know there's still some chapters I never went back and fixed … *Bows* Gomen …

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 14: Misunderstanding**

After watching two movies, Zoro had passed out on the couch, and Sanji had excused himself to go to bed. Luffy made his way to his bar in the family room and opened the cupboard. Inside was where he kept his hard liquor. He had indulged himself from time to time when it had been too hard to bear. Well, now was one of those times. Even while watching the movie, he couldn't stop thinking about Nami on her date with his brother. Grabbing a bottle of vodka, he closed the cabinet door before walking over to his balcony. Sliding the door open, he stepped outside, closing it slightly before sitting down and leaning against the wall and rails.

It was already so late, and yet Nami wasn't home yet. Opening the bottle, he took a heavy gulp before scrunching up his face to the burn down his throat, "Aagh!" He exclaimed, breathing a bit heavily. Then he leaned his head back against the wall and took another drink straight from the bottle. He wasn't sure he could take this after all … It was just too hard, and it hurt way too much. What if they really hit it off and go on more and more dates? What if she comes home one day, and they announce their engaged? What if one night … he doesn't bring her home?

"Aaugh!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth as tears came to his eyes and his hand went to his forehead. Then he took another deep swig, "Gaugh!" He didn't want that. Not even his brother. He didn't want his brother touching her either. What if that's what's happening tonight? What if things went really well? More tears bunched in his eyes as he bore his clenched teeth, "Damn it …!" He whispered loudly before taking another drink to drown out his thoughts.

And this was the reason he had left the first time, because he didn't want to have to go through this. He knew it would have hurt too much, and he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from wanting to kick anyone's ass who came calling on her, "But why Ace …!? Why did it have to be Ace, damn it …!?" He exclaimed quietly. However, he then began to think, '_Maybe it's better this way … I know Ace … I know he's a good guy … He'll take care of her, right? Yeah … Ace will take care of her …_' But then the tears started to fall. He wanted to be the one to do that. Why did it have to be this way?

Suddenly … he was beginning to regret being adopted by the same man. However, on the one hand, if Nami had been adopted by another family, he would have never seen her again. And now, he was in love with her and suffering a great deal, because he couldn't be with her. Either way, it wouldn't have been a good outcome. However, he had left her, never intending to see her again. How fucked up things had really become. And it was all because he was a freak, "Damn it!"

Zoro slowly opened his eyes, listening to his younger brother just outside on the balcony from where he was on the couch. He was really taking it hard. He could hear the pain in his voice every time something came out of his lips. It made him feel guilty to think, but he really hoped the pain he was feeling would force him to speak up. They could figure out the rest later. First thing would be that they would have to explain to the Master everything that's been going on, and the reason Luffy had left in the first place.

However, before any of that could happen, they had to get through this ordeal first. He only hoped Nami could coax it out of him this way. Otherwise, it might get pretty nasty when he and Sanji have to make him do it. Maybe they could have done so in the beginning, but Luffy was so stubborn. Chances are, he would still have denied it. He had to experience this in order for him to realize it wasn't something he could let happen. He had to feel this pain, because if it was this bad with just a date … he couldn't even imagine how Luffy would react if Nami one day said she was getting married, or even just the fact that she could give herself to someone. He had to realize he couldn't give her up like that.

xxxx

"Man, he really did sound like a brat!"

"He was a brat! He was always giving me such a hard time." Nami said as both laughed, and she reminisced about Luffy, "How you describe him now is so different. It just seems like he really did grow up. But … I guess I forced that on him … I said such terrible things." She said, bringing a hand to her head.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about that, Nami … I think even if you hadn't said those things, he would have eventually left anyways. However, by then, it might have been because you were about to be married or something." Ace said, frowning at her softly.

"Maybe … but … I don't know … Maybe I would have realized my own feelings if that had come about. Maybe I would have gotten to see his pain or something. We wouldn't have been apart these past four years." She said quietly with a sad frown as she lowered her head.

"You know …"

"Mm?" Nami asked, picking her head up again.

"If he hadn't left when he did … I may have never found him though …" He said, his head lowered now.

Opening her lips and eyes a bit, she then seemed to realize he was right. If things had never happened the way they had, he would have never found his brother. Smiling softly, she then gave a soft chuckle as she looked down again, "You're right …" She replied softly, causing him to look up at her, "I guess … in some ways … it was better this way … What's really important is getting him to admit to me how he feels and being able to be with him." She said, smiling warmly with teary eyes.

Looking down at his watch, Ace then smiled, "Speaking of which … It's almost eleven o' clock, and this place is probably closing soon. I think he's been tortured enough. We should get back."

Looking up at him, she smiled a bit wider and nodded, "Okay." After Ace paid the check, they then headed back towards Luffy's townhouse. Once they drove up, Nami frowned deeply, but softly, seeing Luffy sitting up on his balcony.

Ace also frowned up at him and sighed, "Looks worse than I thought … Think you can handle it ...?"

"I can handle it … Don't worry." She said before turning to smile at him, "Thanks for this, Ace. I really hope it works."

"Yeah … I do too …" He replied while frowning at her a bit.

Smiling a little wider, she then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, she gave him a wink, "A little icing on the cake. I'm going to make him talk." She said with a grin before getting out, grin still on face as she did.

Ace just smiled and shook his head at her, "Good night."

"Good night!"

Luffy's eyes had narrowed as soon as he saw them drive up. He remained glaring at the car when they stayed talking for awhile, but then stiffened with some growing anger when Nami leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Now that she was out of the car, she had a big smile on her face. He even heard her tell Ace good night. Had things gone well then? His eye twitched as he brought the now almost half empty bottle to his lips and took a drink.

Shifting her eyes up at Luffy, she watched him a bit as she walked to the open garage door and went inside. Pushing the button, she let the door close before going inside. When she walked into the family room, Zoro opened his eyes and frowned at her, nodding to the balcony. She nodded that she knew, set her purse down and removed her wig, letting her hair loose before going over to the sliding door. Sliding it more open, she then stepped out and looked over at him.

Slowly turning his head, he looked up at her with blank eyes, and as she looked down, she saw he head a bottle of liquor securely wrapped up with his hand. Her brows slowly came together as she looked back up at his blank and empty face. Tears wanted to form, knowing he was in pain, but she was also angry at him for handling it so badly, "So … how was your … _da_**te**__...?" He pronounced each syllable slowly and with an edge.

"Give me that bottle?" She said, holding her hand out to him.

His brows slowly dipped and his eyes narrowed, "No …"

"Luffy!" She called, frowning deeper and baring her teeth slightly as she clenched them down.

"You may not think so … but I am old enough … I'm twenty-one and legal now! I don't need you to be my mother, Nami! If I wanna drink, then damn it, I'm gonna drink!" He said, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking another drink.

Nami kept her arm extended, feeling a bit of a pang in her heart, "Your mother …?" She repeated quietly.

"Yes, mother!" He said, glaring up at her.

"Is that how you think of me, Luffy? You think of me like a mother?" She asked, her voice quivering with her growing temper.

"No! I have never thought of you like a mother! But you always act like one! You always treat me as if I'm some wayward, misbehaving child! I'm not a child, damn it! I'm a man!" He yelled up at her, starting to scowl.

Her cheeks flared a bit when he said this, _"I'm a man!"_ In his drunken state, was he trying to tell her his feelings, to make her see him as a man? However, she made herself frown, "Well then act like one!"

He started to bare his teeth further as he scowled up at her, "Go away …" He said, turning away. His heart panged and beat painfully after that.

"No … I'm not done yet …" She said, taking a few steps forward and leaning a hand on the rail, "What are you so angry about, Luffy? Huh? Why are you even sitting out here drinking? Tell me."

"Because I felt like it …"

"Not good enough, Luffy." She replied quietly, "Is it because of your thoughts …?" She asked in the same quiet voice that was almost inaudible.

Furrowing his brows, Luffy then turned his head to look back up at her, "What?"

"Are your thoughts … and feelings making you want to drink?" She asked again, keeping her eyes on his.

His eyes widened, but his brows furrowed deeply, "What are you talking about?" He almost whispered, his heart beginning to hammer away, making him feel light headed.

"You know what I'm talking about …" She whispered with feeling, "The reason you're always chasing away my dates, Luffy … The reason you chase away anyone interested in me …"

He started to take shaky and deep breaths, "I don't know what you're talking about … I just … wanted to protect you … They weren't good enough …"

"And what? Your own brother isn't good enough either? But you spoke so highly of him, Luffy. Or is it because he's family now? You think it's wrong for family to have this kind of relationship? Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess it is pretty unorthodox, huh?" She said, glaring at him a bit.

He felt as if his heart just got ripped out further as his breath hitched. He couldn't breathe. He felt as if it'd been taken away from him, "Mmm …" He felt sick, really sick.

"I guess I will have to explain that to him. Surely, he will understand. I'm sure he will be happy with just being a brother to me. I mean we're all happy with just being brothers and sister, right?" She said, holding out her arms a bit, "You would like that, wouldn't you? I guess we can all just be a family forever-Oh! But wait! Sanji's getting married! Are you sure you want that? You didn't feel like telling him he couldn't or chase Vivi away? He would be leaving and starting his own family. Do you really want that, Luffy?"

"What …?" Luffy whispered, feeling confusion and something heavy fall over him.

"Why's it just me, Luffy!?" She almost screamed, "Why are you acting this way!? Tell me!"

His brows furrowed again as he gaped up at her blankly, not sure exactly what was happening, "I … I don't …"

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know or that you don't understand, Luffy!" She said, stepping a bit more forward and gripping the rail tightly, "What? You don't think we didn't see Furu after you left?" She whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes, "He laughed at you for running away, Luffy … Is that what this is all about … What Furu told you, and what you believe?" She continued in her whisper, and was silent for awhile before saying, "That you're the freak little brother who's in love with his sister …?"

Sucking in his breath sharply, his eyes widened as he stared at her. He didn't think his heart could break any further now. Was that how she thought of him? Clamping his teeth down hard, he felt a rage building inside of him. He really hated both her and his brother in that moment. Grabbing the top of the bottle, he then quickly slammed it against the rails, causing it to shatter and the liquor inside to splash everywhere.

When he did this, she jumped and stepped back, crying out a bit in her surprise and shock that he'd done that, "Shut up!" He screamed loudly before bringing his hands to his head. Then he stood up, a bit unsteadily from the light headedness and the stiffness in his body from having sat in that position for so long. Then he pushed passed her and went inside.

Sucking in her breath and thinking she may have gone too far and said the wrong things, she then chased after him, "Luffy!"

Slamming the sliding door open all the way, he rushed inside, Zoro sitting straight up on the couch, having done so when he heard the bottle splash, and Sanji half way down the stairs for the same reason, "Get away from me!" Luffy screamed over his shoulder as he walked over to grab his helmet and keys and started for the stairs to the garage.

"Luffy, wait! You have it wrong!" She cried, her voice quivering as tears began to fall, "Please, don't go!" She screamed, running after him.

"I can go wherever the fuck I want! This is my fucking house, and I leave it as I please!" He screamed back as he opened the door harshly, walked through it and slammed the door behind him. He was furious … outraged … hurt … so many different things. He just wanted to get away from her. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his cell phone and hit dial. Even if he didn't like it, there was only one person he could turn to, "Ace … I want you to meet me at the place … You know which one … right now …"

"Luffy, wait! Please!" Nami cried, throwing the door open and running down the stairs with him. And that was the last thing Ace heard as Luffy hung up the phone.

"What the hell …?" He whispered, pulling back the phone to look at it as he frowned softly, "Shit …" Then he looked up, the light just turning green before cutting over to make a right turn.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, coming down the stairs as he climbed onto his bike and started the engine, "Damn it, Luffy! Just listen to me!" She cried, feeling her temper starting to rise, and then she quickly climbed onto the bike after him.

"Get off!" He yelled over his shoulder, his helmet on his head.

"No! I wasn't done, Luffy! You didn't let me finish! And you're completely misunderstanding me! Please … I won't get off until you let me talk to you …" She said, frowning up at him softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Fine …" He said, removing his helmet and putting it on her a bit roughly before pulling out of the garage and taking off down the street. Feeling completely relieved, she released her pent up breath shakily and leaned her head against his back.

"Well … that went well …" Zoro muttered, frowning deeply at the open door, having heard Luffy take off on his bike and expecting Nami to come back up.

"Shit …" Sanji muttered before going over to the door and going down the stairs. However, once he made it down, he blinked. Nami was nowhere in sight, "Eh?" He questioned, running to the open garage door, "Nami-san!" He called, looking around, but she was nowhere. Had she gone with him?

"Eh? Did she … go with him?" Zoro asked, frowning as he slowly took the rest of the stairs down.

"I … I think so …" Sanji replied before turning his frown to his brother, who frowned back at him, "I hope everything turns out all right …" He said before both made their way back up to sleep, closing the garage door before going up.

Waiting just outside of the club they frequented, Ace frowned deeply, fidgeting a bit on the spot. Luffy had sounded pretty pissed. Maybe it was worse than he thought, and maybe Nami hadn't been able to handle it after all, "Damn it …" He whispered to himself. Would he be able to explain things to Luffy himself? Could he explain that he'd taken Nami on that date because he cared about his younger brother? Just then, he saw a bike turn down the street, knowing it had to be his brother. However, he blinked when he saw Nami just behind him, "What the …?"

He continued to watch as Luffy pulled into the parking lot and parked the bike. Then he grabbed Nami's arm and dragged her towards where Ace was standing. Lowering his crossed arms, Ace frowned at Luffy softly, seeing that he was still furious. Sighing shakily, he closed his eyes, knowing what was coming, and he accepted it. Opening them slowly, he watched as his younger brother stormed up to him and hit him across the face, "Luffy!" Nami cried, looking completely shocked and appalled, "What are you doing!?"

Ace's head and body only snapped to the side a bit, but he didn't fall, "Oi, oi! What's the meaning of this!?" The bouncer said, walking over to them with a soft frown, "I've never seen you guys fight!" Then he looked over at Nami, who had tears in her eyes, thinking he might understand. It was because of a woman. How was it that women could always come between such good friends?

Sighing deeply again, Ace just turned back to Luffy before looking over at Nami, "I guess it didn't go well …"

"I'm … still working on it …" She said, causing Luffy to look between them, misunderstanding again and feeling himself getting angrier.

"Working on what!?" He yelled, looking over at Nami.

"Relax, Luffy … It's not what you think … Maybe we should go inside …" Ace said, nodding to the side towards the club.

"You're not going to fight, are you …?" The bouncer asked, frowning at both softly still.

"No … we're not going to fight." Ace replied without removing his eyes from Luffy's, "It's just a misunderstanding …"

"Yeah … all right …" He said before removing the rope and letting them enter before turning back to the line. He knew the two very well. Both had really helped him out one night when things got too rough. Even though Luffy wasn't legal at the time, he had allowed the younger man inside, because he'd helped him that day. He'd really thought he was going to die that day … He was legal now, however, which made him more comfortable letting him in.

Luffy walked in, still clutching Nami's wrist painfully tight and dragging her along behind him as he approached an empty booth. He pulled her forward and into the seat. Gasping when he pulled her, she frowned softly and just obeyed, sliding into the roomy booth, and then Luffy slid in behind her. Ace took the other side, and immediately someone came to take their drink order. After he left with their order, Ace then turned back to Luffy with a frown, but then he looked over at Nami, "So, what happened?"

"Mmm …" She groaned, lowering her head a bit, "I didn't expect him to get so angry about what I said … but he misunderstood me …"

"You said you could handle it …" He said, frowning a little deeper.

"I can!" She said, raising her head quickly with her own frown.

"What the hell are you both talking about!?" Luffy yelled, getting impatient now, "Quit talking as if I'm not here!"

Still frowning, Nami then turned to Luffy. Sighing loudly, Ace then slipped out of the booth, "I'll let you finish your conversation … But Luffy … just to let you know … My date with Nami wasn't what you thought … I only asked her to get you to say something. Nami knew that …" He said before turning and walking away.

Luffy could only gape and stare at his brother's back, not really sure he understood him correctly. After awhile, he finally turned to face Nami with his confusion evident. Sighing deeply, Nami closed her eyes and turned away from him, "Like I said … you didn't let me finish … Luffy … I had asked you if that's what you believed. I never said it was what I believed …"

"What are you talking about?" He asked quietly, his expression turning a little worried and fearful.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, Luffy …" She said, turning back to frown at him softly, "Stop denying it! Stop telling me you don't know what I'm talking about! Stop looking confused! Just tell me, Luffy!"

"Nami …" He whispered, feeling himself becoming more and more nervous and even afraid as he swallowed hard. Then he shook his head, "N-No … I can't …"

"Damn it, Luffy!" She cried, drawing some attention towards them.

Approaching the bar, Ace sighed yet again with his head lowered, and the bartender smiled as he approached him, glancing over at Luffy and the new girl, "You lonely because your best friend found a girlfriend?"

Waving his hand in front of his face, Ace just shook his head, "Ah, no … It's nothing like that … She's not his girlfriend … She's his sister … and he's not my friend … He's my brother …"

"Eh …?" The guy questioned quickly, the smile frozen over his features and looking completely confused. Wouldn't that make the girl his sister too? "Y-Your brother …? But … I thought … Wouldn't she be …?"

Ace waved his hand again, "It's complicated …" He said, keeping his head lowered, "Could you just get me a Jack and Coke, please?"

"Uh … yeah, sure …"

"I can't do it, Nami!" Luffy yelled back with a deep frown.

"Then you're a coward!"

Beginning to scowl, he clenched his fists hard, "I … am not a coward …"

"Then why won't you just tell me!?" She cried, her face starting to show her growing sadness as tears came to her eyes.

Luffy's own face began to softened as he watched her, wondering if maybe he could just tell her and be damned with whatever consequences may come their way, "I can't do that to you, Nami …"

"Then letting me get married to someone else is something you _can_ do!? Look how well you handled that today! And that was just a date! And that was exactly what Ace and I were trying to show you!" She exclaimed, frowning a bit more deeply.

Gasping, Luffy leaned back quickly, just gaping at her wide eyed, "Wha-What …?"

"You heard me! Ace saw it right away, Luffy! And Zoro and Sanji already know it too! I didn't even have to tell them! Luffy … after what Furu told me … and after you had left … I realized … I realized …" She started, feeling tears forming quickly as she looked at him. Then she shook her head vehemently while closing her eyes, and then without giving it a second thought, she moved towards him and embraced him tightly, "I realized … just how much more you meant to me than I thought … You have always been so important to me, Luffy …"

Luffy's eyes softened and saddened as he leaned against her, his heart pounding, and then she continued, "I thought to myself every night … that I couldn't move on without you … I couldn't do it without you … and I had wished with all my heart that I could have been able to tell you that … but it had been too late. I was so stupid … I had wished all those nights that I had realized it sooner … I hated myself that it took you leaving after the stupid things I said to realize it … And … I know now … why you left … but, Luffy … I don't care … I want to be with you …"

"Because … I love you."

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Ooooh! I know, that sucks! I am soooo sorry! -^_^- *Totally isn't* I know … I'm a bitch. That's okay~! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD Anyways, here's those lyrics I promised you~! I had to change them up a bit, because the lyrics aren't the same as the original, and I can't find the Paul Van Dyke version anywhere … ~.~ And even what I've done here might not be right … ~.~ Anyways, thanks for reading! XD

**Paul Van Dyke – Walk Into The Sun**

Lately I've been feeling different

Like I've come from outer space

And I now know there's something missing

That it's you I can't replace

And I've been drowning out the silence

From the words that we once said

And I know I could make a difference

If I could get inside your head

And as I walk into the sun

And as I stare across this ocean

And as I start a brand new day

Will my life ever be the same?

And as I walk into the sun

And as I stare across this ocean

And as I start a brand new day

Will my life ever be the same?

The same again

I...

And as I walk into the sun

And as I stare across this ocean

And as I start a brand new day

Will my life ever be the same?

And as I walk into the sun

And as I stare across this ocean

And as I start a brand new day

Will my life ever be the same?

And as I walk into the sun

And as I stare across this ocean

And as I start a brand new day

Will my life ever be the same?


	15. Chapter 15: Acceptance

**Author's Note: **So's~! A new reviewer was reading through this fic, and they suggested a song that they said goes perfectly with this fic~! I went to listen myself, and I must say … IT IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT FOR THIS FIC! XD Anyways, I'm compelled to share~! It's a great song! XD I REALLY love it! You should listen to it while reading this chapter. ^.~* The song is Heart's a Mess by Gotye. ^^ Here's the link~! Just add youtube's address to the front of this: .com/watch?v=GnXFJOXvL_A . In any case, you should thank CuriousRiz for this~! They were the one who sent me this song! XD And actually, they put me in the mood to write this chapter. I was actually going to write a chapter for TBOME this week. Oh well … You know … I could easily see this as being a D song too … X) Anyways, I also made a mistake last chapter. I completely forgot that Luffy had his twenty-first birthday a few chapters back. So, he's actually legal now! ^^;; I will have to go back and figure out a way to fix that … I'm not surprised no one remembered that … It's been awhile … ~.~Anyways, here's the chapter~! Enjoy! XD (Oh, and by the way, I didn't edit this … Too sleepy … I'll do it later … )

**P.S.** I have some … well, some bad news. I'm placing all my fics on hiatus until further notice. There's something I really need to accomplish, and I can't do that while writing. I will try not to take too long, but it could be about a month, maybe half a month. Anyways, I apologize, and I hope you guys don't mind the wait! T_T Please don't hate me! ;_;

**P.S.S. **Actually, I went back and fixed my mistake! XD So, last chapter no longer has the twenty-one legal issue thingy! ~.~

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 15: Acceptance**

He wasn't sure really. Did she really just say that? However, she had said she'd loved him before, but as his sister. How was she saying now? He could only stare passed her head with his eyes completely wide and his heart beating even faster than before.

"You know," she suddenly started, "I can hear it …"

"H-Hear … it …?" He managed to whisper. He was having some trouble breathing as well.

"Mm, hmm … I can hear your answer …" She whispered, smiling with her ear pressed to his chest, "Even if you don't tell me … I know …"

He stiffened a bit under her. Did she really mean that kind of love? Did she really feel that way about him? His brows quickly knitted together in a painful expression, "N-Nami … you can't …"

"Stop it already!" She exclaimed, leaning back to frown up at him, "Enough, Luffy …!" She exclaimed quietly as her expression saddened, "It's enough … and … don't you think it's my choice to make? I know what you're trying to do, Luffy. You're trying to protect me … Just like you always do …" She said softly, reaching up to cup his face, causing his breath to hitch and his eyes to widen once again, "But Luffy … I don't need protection from you …" She whispered with a smile before leaning in and touching her lips to his.

His heart stopped. That's all there was to it. His entire body stiffened, and his eyes couldn't get any wider as he stared down at her. He quickly reached up to clutch her arms, but she had a tight hold of his shirt. However, he didn't push her away. His body began to shake, and he closed his eyes tightly. His grip on her arms tightened, and his heart panged painfully as he leaned into the kiss. She could have burst into tears at his responding to her. It made her so happy. She clenched her eyes shut tight against the tears that did want to fall as she slid her arms around his neck to get closer to him, and he wrapped his around her, both deepening the kiss.

"Um … so ... I thought you said she was his sister …"

"Huh?" Ace questioned, looking up at the bartender who was holding his drink, but he was staring off behind him. Staring at the guy a bit and his drink he wanted, he finally turned to see what he was talking about, and his eyes widened. "Uh …" He said, but then he started to smile and even chuckle. Then he turned back to the slightly appalled bartender, "He's my real brother … She's not my real sister."

"Eh?" The guy questioned, looking at him now, and then he placed the drink down finally, which Ace gratefully took a sip of, "Not … your real sister …?"

"They were … adopted as kids, but," Ace smiled a little wider, "from what I've heard from their adopted brothers, they've always loved each other even though they didn't know it. He left home four years ago, because of how he felt … but they ended up finding him anyways … She and I … concocted a plan to finally get him to admit, and there you have it." He said, raising his glass to the guy.

"That's a little weird, isn't it?" The guy asked, quirking his brow.

"Maybe … You know … I just happened to be in the same truck he hitchhiked on four years ago. We didn't even know we were real brothers until last night." Ace said, chuckling softly to himself, "Mah … you have no idea how much they love each other though. So, I don't think it's weird at all …" He added, taking another drink.

"I see …" The bartender said, smiling a bit with his quirked brow, "Well … being a bartender … I see a lot of weird stuff … I guess this isn't the weirdest …" Ace just chuckled at him and took another drink.

After awhile and both were breathing quite heavily, Nami pulled away from the kiss, her eyes still closed and lips red and sensitive. She wanted to keep what she was feeling for a moment before finally opening her eyes to look up at him, and then she smiled. He was looking right back down at her, his eyes soft and half closed. Reaching up, she gently cupped his face and whispered again, "I love you, Luffy, and not as your sister, but as a woman. Please … will you tell me …?"

His eyes managed to soften further as he looked down at her, and they even saddened a bit. He was still afraid, even after that. However, looking into her eyes now, he felt that maybe it would be okay. Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth, "Nami … I … I've always loved you … Ever since … we'd first met …" He whispered, tears flooding his eyes, "I never wanted anyone to take you away from me … No one … I wanted you … by my side … always … I'm sorry that I left … but … you … you asked me … not to do that anymore … Y-You … didn't want me by your side anymore … I couldn't do that, Nami … I would have … hated anyone who …" He couldn't finish his sentence as his lips began to quiver and the tears fell.

"Luffy …" She whispered, her own tears falling as she wrapped her arms around him to embrace him tightly, "I'm so sorry …! I should have never said those things …! After you had left … I realized just how painful it must have been to hear me say that … I'm so sorry … God … and it hurt so much … because I made you leave … but I loved you so much … It was more than I deserved …" He just shook his head vigorously, not being able to speak as he clamped his eyes shut tight.

"It's the truth though, Luffy … I put you through all of this … I'm so sorry … and I was angry with you at first … but it wasn't your fault … It was mine. Luffy … promise me … that you will always be by my side, and I promise that I will _always_ be by yours." She whispered, gently grasping his face, but keeping her body pressed to his with her forehead to his cheek.

After a moment, she felt him nod. Smiling, she then leaned back to look up at him and his soft face, and then she leaned up to kiss him again, which he reciprocated. Watching them from his place, Ace just smiled and took another drink. He was happy for them and glad that Luffy finally caved. However, he then pulled up his wrist to look down at his watch. It was passed midnight, and they both had to be up early the next day for work.

Setting his empty glass down, he then stood and headed over to the two, still embracing and kissing. As he made it to the table, he cleared his throat softly, causing the two to break away from each other and blush deeply, "Mm, I hate to … break you apart, but …" He said, looking at his watch again, "it's way passed our bedtime …"

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed, digging out his cell phone to see the time, "Oh, damn …"

"Mm …" Ace hummed, smiling down at them.

Smiling up at Luffy, Nami tucked her hair behind her ear, still blushing, "I guess we should go home, huh?"

"Mm, yeah … Sorry …" He said, looking at her with a frown and rubbing the back of his head.

"It's all right. Let's go home. You need to sleep." She said, smiling brighter.

Nodding to her, Luffy then slid out of the booth, helping her out as well. Then they all headed outside, but Luffy paused, looking over at Ace, "I'm sorry that I hit you."

"Nah, don't even worry about it, Luffy. I know why you did, and I was expecting it. I knew I was going to take heat for taking Nami on a date." Then he suddenly grinned and chuckled, "You had a good childhood Luffy."

"Eh?" Luffy question, looking over at Nami, who was smiling as well.

"I told him about your childhood, and he told me about these past four years with you." She explained with her smile warming.

"Oh …" He replied, flushing a bit.

"Well, I will see you guys tomorrow." Ace said, walking passed and waving at them over his shoulder.

Turning back to Nami, Luffy then smiled, taking her hand as he lead her back to the bike, "Mm, you should let me drive this time." She said, smiling widely up at him.

"Eh? Why?" He asked, turning to blink down at her.

"Because you've been drinking." She said with a wink, "And don't give me the, 'I'm not your mother' ensemble. I'm just worried. Plus, I know you must be tired already."

Smiling warmly, he just nodded and handed her the keys. When they got to the bike, he placed the helmet on her head carefully before sitting behind her. Starting the engine, she revved it a bit before backing out and heading home. Once the sound of the garage door opening sounded, both Zoro and Sanji's eyes opened, but neither moved from their places on the bed and couch. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and the door to below opened.

Shifting his eyes over to it, Zoro watched as two bodies headed inside and then to the stairs. He frowned a bit, wondering if everything was okay between them. Stopping at his door, Luffy grabbed the knob and turned it, wondering if Nami would be sleeping in her own room tonight. Just as he thought this, hhe felt as she grabbed his sleeve, clutching it tightly. Looking up at her in the darkness, he could tell she was frowning at him. Smiling, he then nodded as he opened the door, letting her step inside first.

Walking inside, she felt as her heart pounded against her ribcage. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep on her own, but it should be fine now, right? He wasn't going anywhere. She had slept with him the night before, but it was different now, "I'm going to get ready for bed …" He suddenly said, breaking her thoughts as he picked something off from the bed and stepped into the bathroom. Maybe she should do the same. Stepping out quickly, she went to her room to change and went to the spare bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before slipping back into his room, her heart never ceasing its rampage.

Looking over, she could still see the light on in his bathroom. Biting her lip, she went over to his bed and slipped under the covers, feeling extremely nervous. After a moment, the light finally turned off, and the door opened. Her heart jumped and slammed up against her ribcage as she closed her eyes tightly. Already seeing her in the bed, Luffy swallowed hard as he approached it, and then slipped under the covers beside her. After just a moment, Luffy finally managed to speak, "Um … good night, Nami."

"Oh, um … good night, Luffy." Nami replied, biting her lip and keeping her eyes opened, but lowered. Sighing softly, Luffy finally closed his eyes, feeling the day's events weighing him down into sleep.

The next morning when the alarm went off, Luffy thought he might just die. He was still incredibly tired, and he had a massive headache. However, he forced himself to get up and get ready for work. Stirring with a groan some time later, Nami blinked her eyes open, wanting to just close them and go back to sleep. However, she sat up quickly when she saw that Luffy wasn't in the bed. Frowning, she looked over quickly, noticing that the bathroom light was on. Sighing in some relief, she let herself fall back onto the bed.

After a moment, the door opened and Luffy stepped out with just a towel around his waist. Her cheeks flared completely, and she quickly closed her eyes. Hearing a bit of rummaging and movement, she then dared to open her eyes after awhile, but that was a mistake. He'd let his towel drop, and quickly pulled on some boxers before pulling his clothes on. Almost releasing a sound, Nami clamped a hand over her mouth, her entire face erupting into a dark red hue as she looked away with huge eyes.

That was definitely the first time seeing him naked. Her face managed to redden further when she was a bit relieved that it'd only been his backside. After he'd gotten his shoes on, he then turned back to the bed, in which she'd quickly shut her eyes. Walking over to it quietly, he gently crawled onto the bed a bit to shake her shoulder, "Oi, Nami …" He called quietly.

Opening her eyes, she then looked up at him, trying not to blush harder, "L-Luffy?"

"I'm going to work now. Why don't you stay here and rest?" He said, frowning at her softly.

"W-Wait a minute, Luffy!" She said, sitting up quickly with a worried expression.

Smiling softly down at her, Luffy gently shook his head, "Don't worry, Nami. I'm only going to work. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll take Zoro or Sanji with me on the bike, and after you've rested, you can come to the studio. I'll probably take Zoro. Just get some rest, okay?" He said softly, gently caressing her hair and face.

Her expression remained worried, but had softened considerably as she gazed into his eyes, seeing truth there. He wasn't going anywhere. Biting her lip a bit, she finally just nodded in consent, "All right …"

His smile softened as he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. Sighing contentedly, she kissed him back. Not long after, he pulled away before kissing her forehead, "Go back to sleep. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." She said, finally smiling and laying back down, but she watched him until he left the room before closing her eyes again. In all honesty, she still felt very anxious, but she believed and trusted in him. If he said he wasn't going to go anywhere, then he wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Ah, good morning, Luffy."

"Mah?" Luffy turned to see Sanji approaching him, and so he smiled, "Ah, good morning, Sanji."

"Is … Nami-san in there?" Sanji asked, pointing towards Luffy's bedroom door.

"Ah …" Luffy replied, scratching his cheek with a bit of a smile and flush, "yeah … She went back to sleep though. I thought I would take Zoro with me on the bike, and you and she can go later after she's had more rest. We got back … pretty late last night …"

"So … are things okay then?" Sanji asked, frowning softly.

"Yeah … we met up with Ace … and … everything … was … explained …" He said, tingeing a deeper red.

"I see." Sanji said, smiling softly to his younger sibling, "Then, you've accepted and admitted then?"

"Ah, yeah …" Luffy replied, darkening further.

"Is she really okay with staying here?" Sanji asked, turning towards the door.

"Yeah, I woke her up before leaving to tell her. She's okay with it." Luffy said, smiling at Sanji.

Nodding then, Luffy continued with him downstairs, "All right, I'll take her later."

As they made it down, Ace had already arrived, and he and Zoro were watching TV together, "Mornin'!" He called, waving at both as they came down the stairs.

"Mornin' Ace!"

"Ah, good morning."

"What's for breakfast today!?" Ace asked, grinning over at Sanji.

"I thought I would make omelets this morning."

"Ooh sounds good!"

"Ooo, that does sound good, Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed, sitting at the bar and grinning.

After they had all eaten breakfast, Luffy and Zoro ended up hitching a ride with Ace instead. Remaining behind, Sanji decided to watch some TV to pass the time until Nami awoke. Back at the studio, Ace and Luffy were immediately put to work. However, both met in the break room with bags under their eyes, "I … am so tired …"

"Ah … sorry about that …"

"Nah … don't worry about it, Luffy … I'll tell ya what though … I'm gonna sleep good tonight …"

"Shishi … me too …" Luffy said as he loaded his coffee with lots of sugar.

Ace chuckled, putting a few spoonfuls in his, "So, she actually stayed home today? Is she not afraid of you leaving anymore?"

"Ah … she … still kinda is. I told her to get more rest and meet me back here later. She seemed satisfied when I told her I would bring Zoro with me. Speaking of which, want some coffee, Zoro?" Luffy asked, turning to the green haired man, lounging on the floor with his arms behind his head and his leg resting atop his raised knee.

"Naw … I'm good." He said, his eyes still closed as if he were resting.

"Mm, yeah, okay." Luffy said, turning back to his coffee and taking a drink.

After a few hours had passed, Nami and Sanji showed up at the studio. Looking around, Nami frowned a bit when she didn't see Luffy right away, "Calm down, Nami-san." Sanji said, chuckling down at her softly, "He should be here somewhere."

Looking up at him, she just laughed nervously, "O-Of course …"

"Ooh! It's the rest of the family! We were wondering when you'd show up! Luffy should be towards the back! He and Ace have been frequenting the break room! Those two should know better than to stay out late!" One of Luffy's co-workers said, smiling at them.

"Ah, thank you very much!" Sanji replied in English, his accent prominent.

"Yeah, no problem!" He said before turning away.

"Well, let's check the break room before checking elsewhere." Sanji said, starting off for the lounge.

"All right." Nami said, following after him. As they walked down the halls, Nami looked into each room they passed and towards the sets in some big doorways they went by. However, not paying attention, she suddenly ran into something hard, "Ah!"

"Ah, N-Luna-san! Are you okay?"

"Ooh! I-I'm sor-!" Nami suddenly paused, looking up at the large and slightly creepy man who was smiling down at her.

"Aah, it's not a problem." He said in his deep voice.

Nami attempted to smile up at the scarred man, "Oh, Luna, Sanji! You're here!" Luffy said, looking around the big man with a smile. He looked tired.

Biting her lip a bit, Nami then smiled, "Yeah, I slept for awhile, sorry."

"Nah! Don't be sorry! By the way, Luna, this is Mr. Crocodile!" Luffy said, motioning his arm to the big man.

"Oh." Nami said, looking up at him and smiling nervously.

He looked back down at her, that eerie smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you."

"He's going to be playing as the villain in the movie you'll be in!" Luffy said, still grinning widely.

"Oh! Oh, I see! It's definitely nice to meet you, Mr. Crocodile!" Nami said, holding out her hand to him.

Chuckling quietly, the man took her small hand with his massive one to shake it, "It's a pleasure, Ms. Luna. I look forward to working with you."

"Yes, it will be nice! I look forward to it as well!" She said, smiling brighter.

As they were walking off, Nami leaned towards Luffy and whispered, "Crocodile …?"

Chuckling softly, he turned to her and said, "Stage name … It was kind of his nickname, and it stuck. Kinda like how you're Luna."

"Oh, I see … Just … Crocodile is a bit of an odd name." She said, leaning back again with a smile.

"Shishi," he snickered, "yeah, I guess so!"

"He was kind of a creepy guy … He suits as a villain …"

"Doesn't he!?" Luffy exclaimed with a grin and snickered again. Looking over at him, even though he looked so tired, he looked so happy. He looked and acted just like she remembered. Smiling softer, she then slipped her hand into his, making him look over at her, "Eh?" Shaking her head, she just faced forward, giving his hand a squeeze. Watching her for a bit, his cheeks flushed lightly, but then he smiled and faced forward again.

"Ah, the brothers! Just who I was looking for! So, how'd the tour go with Mr. Crocodile?" Shanks asked as he approached them, "Oh, and the rest of the family is here as well-Eh?" He blinked down at Luffy and Nami's held hands, both flushing rather rosily as they looked away from him a bit.

Stepping forward, Ace smiled nervously while holding up a hand, "I-It's … a long story …"

"Say no more." Shanks said with a gentle smile as he also lifted his hand, "I think I'm beginning to understand quite a bit. I was actually coming to find you all to see if you'd like to have lunch with me, hang out and just chat."

"Ah, that'd be nice, Shanks!" Luffy said, grinning at him now, only a feint flush visible now.

"Great! Thought we'd get some Italian. There's a place not too far from here." Shanks said, grinning widely now.

"Sounds good! We'll meet you there." Ace said, chuckling softly.

Nodding, Shanks turned to leave, waving and smiling over his shoulder as he did, "He's a very nice man." Nami said, smiling after his back.

"Aa, he is. I love working under him." Luffy replied with a soft smile.

"Me too. He's a good guy. So is Mr. Arlong too." Ace said, smiling after Shanks as well.

"Aa, they're both great." Luffy said before snickering as he turned to Nami, "Shall we then?"

"Mm!" She replied with a bright smile and a nod, "I didn't eat much breakfast since it was so close to lunch."

"Good! Let's go then!"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Yay! No awful cliffhanger! DX Well, I did so since I'm putting this fic on hiatus as well as my others … I know … I'm sorry … X( I really hate when this happens too … But this is important to me, so I hope you guys understand … I promise, I won't just disappear and never come back! I PROMISE! It's just … I really need to focus on getting some chapters done for my OS. I can't let these get in my way. I would really like to become an author, if I can. I still don't know yet if I'm good enough, because I still have so much to learn. Maybe I'll buy a book. ^.~* I need to take classes, but with a family … not all that possible … Anyways, thanks again for reading my fics! And I will try really hard not to take too long! Ja ne for a bit! XD


	16. Chapter 16: The Forbidden Love Prevails

**Author's Note: **Yay~! This is the last and final chapter for this fic! XD I know what you're thinking… How dare I stop writing, right at the very end of the fic…? ~.~ I know, I'm sorry… but honestly, I had no idea how I was going to end it! DX Dart helped me with an idea to end it, and so I went with it… ~.~ Anyways, here it is! :D Enjoy! X3

**P.S. **I didn't feel like editing… ~.~ So, bear with it until I fix it…

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 16: The Forbidden Love Prevails**

"Wow, so that's the story, huh? No wonder you both look tired today. I knew it had to be something big with how she reacted the first day she came to the studio," Shanks said, chuckling softly and taking a sip of his wine.

Nami couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. She couldn't exactly forget that day either, and apparently, both Luffy and Ace told their boss everything. The three of them were really good friends. "Yup, that's the story," Luffy said, chuckling softly as he rubbed his head.

"It's a pretty amazing story," Shanks said, grinning now. "It would make a really good movie too."

"Uuh," Luffy said, looking nervous. "I-I see …"

Waving his hand, Shanks just chuckled and said, "No worries, it was just a thought. Seriously though, I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thank you," Nami said, bowing to him with a smile and a flush.

"Thanks, Shanks," Luffy replied, also smiling widely at the man, "and this restaurant is the best!"

"Isn't it! I love this place!" Shanks said, starting to eat again.

"S'great," Ace muttered, eating slowly. He was so tired. Before anyone knew it, his head dropped face first into his food.

"Oh, Ace!" Nami cried, bolting out of her seat.

"Ace!" Luffy cried, bolting out as well and going to his brother, the cries drawing attention to them.

"Aah, shit!" Shanks cried, his hands slapping to either side of his head as he began to panic. "What's going on! Why'd he pass out!" he asked to Zoro on his other side.

"I dunno," Zoro muttered as he frowned back at Ace.

Reaching out, Luffy pulled his brother out from his food and back against the chair, just to hear his brother's loud snores. He had fallen asleep. "Ah …?" Luffy questioned gaping down at his brother.

However, suddenly he snapped out of it. "What? What's going on?" he asked, and everyone drooped.

"Gaah!" Luffy exclaimed, almost falling over. "I thought there was something wrong with you!"

"Ah, sorry," Ace muttered, using a napkin to wipe off his face. The entire restaurant shook their heads in their direction.

xxxx

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Looking over to Nami, Luffy smiled and said, "Well, it's too late already, isn't it? We're already here."

"They'll be so shocked to see you, Luffy-san," Vivi said, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I would be too," Luffy replied with a chuckle. "Well, it's now or never. Let's go," he said before looking up at the hotel.

After being in America for a few months while Nami filmed her movie, she was finally given a break, in which they all decided to go home to Japan to visit with their Master and father, as well as their friends. Sanji had been eager to see his fiancé again, and she him. Vivi had come to the airport with Master Gen, and Sanji had rushed forward to embrace her. Luffy smiled and greeted her again. She had been happy to see him. When they had gotten home, Gen had checked the mail, and found a letter from an old class mate of theirs.

Apparently, someone had organized a five year school reunion at a hotel in the city, near the school. They had all talked about it, with Usopp as well, who had shown up only minutes after they had gotten home. He had brought his wife, Kaya, with him. Even some of the teachers had been invited, and so, they had all decided to attend, even Luffy. Now, that's where they stood, in front of that hotel.

Taking a step, Luffy headed inside, holding the door opened for the rest of them. "This will be fun. Can you imagine the looks on their faces?" Sanji said, chuckling to himself in amusement.

"Fun indeed, I wonder if that Furu bastard will be here," Zoro muttered with a scoff.

"Ugh, I completely forgot about that asshole. Maybe we'll be lucky, and he doesn't come," Nami muttered with a groan.

"I wouldn't mind kicking his ass again for causing all of you trouble after I left," Luffy exclaimed with a frown.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nami said, quickly reaching for his hand and pulling him back. "No fighting!" she said with a pout.

"Well, if he starts it first," Zoro started, but trailed off, not needing to say the rest of what he and the others were thinking.

"Oh, please behave," Nami groaned, pouting at them now too.

"We'll try our best, Nami-san," Sanji said, smiling back at her.

"Haah," she huffed, guessing that was as good enough as she was going to get from them.

Coming up to the auditorium set up for the reunion, there was a table set up, and one of their classmates was seated there with name tags. "Why hel-Ah!" she exclaimed, gaping up when she spotted Luffy. "Lu-Lu-Lu-Luffy-kun!" she cried. The woman looked as if she were staring at a ghost.

"Ah, yeah," Luffy replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I-um-I don't actually have a name tag for you-I mean, I never expected you to-I'm really sorry!" she exclaimed and quickly bowed.

"Ah, it's okay. Considering you recognized me, I don't think I will need a name tag," he said, chuckling nervously.

"Honestly, I don't think any of you need a name tag! You were all idols in high school! I never really expected any of you to come, but I'm glad you did!" she said, her face flushing to their handsome faces.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to see everyone again," Sanji said, bowing to her gently.

"Even if we didn't have many friends-oomph!" Zoro muttered, but Nami had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Please, take your name tags and head right in," she said, bowing again.

"Thank you," Nami said, picking hers up before heading inside with Vivi and Luffy. Sanji and Zoro picked theirs up and followed, though Zoro was glaring at his sister for elbowing him.

"Wow, there's already quite a few people here," Nami said, gazing at all the faces of the people, who had graduated at the same time as they did, some from different classes.

"Well, we did come a little late," Zoro muttered as he looked around, but he felt a little uncomfortable. Why again did they agree to come to this? Oh, right. He had to remember they might get a chance to kick Furu's ass again.

"There you guys are!"

"Ah, Usopp!" Luffy cried, grinning broadly to his friend as he approached.

"Hello, Luffy-san, Nami-san, Vivi-san, Sanji-san, Zoro-san," Kaya said as she bowed to them all.

"Ah, hello, Kaya, it's nice to see you again," Luffy said, grinning to her as he bowed to her. "You're looking well."

"Yes, I feel wonderful," Kaya replied, smiling brightly, which brought some color to her cheeks.

"Kaya passed the first medical exams. She just got the results in today! She will be advancing next semester!" Usopp announced proudly as his wrapped his tiny wife with a protective arm. Kaya looked up at him with a warm smile and all the love she felt for him in her eyes.

"That's wonderful, Kaya! After this reunion, we should go and celebrate!" Nami exclaimed, grinning brightly to the woman.

"Yes, I would like that very much," Kaya said, smiling even more brightly.

Luffy laughed softly and said, "Then celebrate we shall!" Everyone laughed softly.

However, suddenly, the doors to the reception room flew open, and a group of guys, old school mates of his, strode in, at the front was Furu. "I hear Luffy has dared show his face back amongst us again! Where is he!" Furu demanded with a deep scowl.

The many people, already there, gasped and gaped at Furu before finally looking about. None had really seen them enter yet, and had no idea Luffy was there. They all began to talk at once, until all eyes fell on Luffy's dark scowl as he stared back at Furu. When everyone's eyes finally fell on Luffy, many faces lost color as if they really were staring at a ghost. None had ever expected to see him again. Two of their female classmates actually fainted, while others fanned their hot cheeks, many uttering his name with awe and reverence. They all parted like the Red Sea, allowing Furu to see him.

"There you are, you cowardly son of a bitch!" Furu spat as he and his cronies moved towards Luffy.

"Furu," Luffy sneered, glaring back at him with a nasty scowl.

"Luffy," Nami called to him softly, but her voice held fear, even warning. They had promised her they would not fight. However, Furu was the one starting it.

"N-Now, wait a minute!" someone said, probably the coordinator of the reunion. "W-We won't have any fighting! The hotel would kick us out, and the reunion would be ruined!"

"Shut up!" Furu said, shoving his hand into his face and then away from him. The man cried out and hit the floor hard.

Luffy's scowl deepened, and his hands curled into fists. Furu really had caused their family problems. If it hadn't been for him, Luffy might not have run away to begin with. All the pain, the sadness, the loneliness, all of it surfaced now into a white, hot rage.

Seeing his expression, Nami gasped, taking a step back in some fear. She could almost feel the heat and anger radiating from him. There was no talking to him now. Both Zoro and Sanji stepped up beside Luffy, but Zoro shifted his eyes towards Luffy and muttered quietly, "Luffy, calm yourself."

Almost instantly, Luffy seemed to calm, but only slightly. His deep frown remained, even if he stopped scowling. "So, you decided to finally show you cowardly face after all this time, did you, after you went and ditched your family!" Furu exclaimed, stopping in front of Luffy. However, he looked over, noticing Nami beside Luffy, and then he smirked. "Why, if it isn't the beauty herself. Happy that your brother is home?"

Stiffening and lifting her chin into the hair, Nami stared back at him down the length of her nose. "Of course I am," she replied, coldly.

"So, what happened? Did he come crawling back, begging to be accepted? Did he beg _you_ to accept his undying love?" Furu asked, dramatically placing his hand over his heart.

"Actually, I'm the one who found him. He never intended to come home again, and it was _I _who had to beg _him_ to accept _my_ love," she said, her expression softening to the memory. There were several gasps in the crowd from the shock of what she said, and the two girls, who had awakened, fainted again in a swoon.

Furu could only stare back at her in complete shock to hear her say that. Luffy frowned softly, looking over to Nami. She just admitted to the entire room, all old classmates, that she loved her brother in a not so brotherly way. "Nami," he called to her softly. Looking over to him, she just smiled back to him warmly, not afraid to show her love of him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Furu exclaimed, gaping down at both of them, and then he scowled. "That's disgusting!"

"Disgusting?" Nami asked, narrowing her eyes angrily at him.

"You're brother and sister! That's just sick!" Furu exclaimed, and a few others agreed with him.

"You're wrong! And you all know it! We're not blood related! Not a one of us! Only Luffy was adopted by our Master. The rest of us were only fostered by him! We're not even brother and sister legally! We grew up together, yes. We even considered one another brother and sister, and still do, yes, but it doesn't change the fact that Luffy and I have always loved one another," Nami said, and then her expression saddened. "Yes, it made him feel guilty, because of the circumstances, and I made him feel worse, which is why he left in the first place. He figured I was better off without him here, getting in my way. But when he left, it felt as if half of me was gone too. I don't ever expect for you to understand such a thing," she continued to explain, glaring back at Furu.

"Damn right I don't! It's disgusting!" Furu exclaimed, looking at Nami as if she were lower than a worm. "Someone so beautiful, gone to waste."

"I have not gone to waste!"

"Nami."

Nami instantly went quiet to the quiet command. She looked over to Luffy, and he was staring back at Furu, hatefully. Taking a deep breath, Nami just stepped back behind her brothers. Even now, nothing had changed with the family. Luffy was still the leader of the bunch, and they still followed his commands, respectfully.

"I've promised her that I wouldn't fight, and I plan to try and keep that promise. Just leave us alone, Furu. It's none of your business or anyone's what we do in this family," Luffy said, his voice quiet, but it shook with rage.

"Like hell! I've learned all sorts of martial arts over the years, and I've got my friends here, who learned it with me! You've all humiliated me more than once! Especially the little bitch over there!" he exclaimed, nodding towards Nami. However, he only had time to finish his sentence before he was suddenly sent flying a few feet away where he landed hard on his back.

"You watch what you say about Nami," Luffy seethed, looking beyond angry. Everyone gasped and quickly backed away, not wanting to get caught up in the fight. Nami opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and sighed. It was too late now.

Growling, Furu sat up, scowling back at Luffy, his eyes ablaze with hate. "You're going to regret that, runt," he snarled before getting to his feet quickly. All hell seemed to break loose as Luffy and his two brothers were attacked by Furu and his cronies.

Vivi gasped, looking terrified for Sanji as she backed away, tears in her eyes. Nami went to her immediately, and the other woman buried her face into Nami's shoulder. "Oh, Usopp," Kaya cried softly, clinging to her husband and looking even paler.

"It'll be all right. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro are strong!" Usopp said with conviction, frowning deeply back at the fight, and she nodded.

Furu came at Luffy aggressively, showing off his new skills, but Luffy dodged and parried him easily with his own skill. There was no way that Furu could top Luffy's experience and grace. Soon, Luffy out skilled and over powered Furu. And even Furu's cronies were taken down by Sanji and Zoro.

Without any effort, Luffy caught Furu's fist, kicked him square in the gut, and then whirled around and kicked his head. Furu went down hard, and didn't get back up. He groaned, rolling onto his side. "You're pathetic," Luffy sneered, looking down at Furu in his disgust of him. "Just leave my family alone." Then, Luffy turned his back on him to go back to Nami.

Baring his teeth angrily, Furu began to growl before pulling something from his pocket. Getting to his feet, Furu surged forwards towards Luffy, holding out something that caught the light. "No!" Nami cried, having seen it and raced passed Luffy to grab Furu's wrist. She twisted his arm, and slammed him down onto his stomach.

Luffy quickly turned, his eyes widening. "Nami!" he cried, going back to her.

"You are the coward, Furu!" she screeched, looking down at him angrily. "How dare you do such a thing!" she exclaimed, tearing the knife from his hand. "I would have killed you here and now had you hurt him in such a way!" Now she was the one, who was furious.

Everyone in the room gasped, now gaping at Nami. Blinking in confusion, Nami looked up at everyone. Even Luffy had stopped to look towards the crowd around them, all gaping at Nami. Tearing his eyes away from them, Luffy then went to Nami. "Nami, are you all right?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Yes, of course," she said, straightening out her dress.

"It-It-It-It's you!"

Blinking again, Nami looked over to one of her old classmates, pointing a finger at her.

"It's Luna! She's Luna!"

Nami's eyes opened wider then, staring at the man pointing at her before turning to the other girl pointing at her and to her accusations. Suddenly, they all began to exclaim at her and crowd closer around her, asking her questions. Luffy immediately pulled her to him before turning towards his brothers. "Zoro, Sanji!" he cried, and the brothers tore through the crowd, none too gently. People cried out from being pulled and shoved, and finally the two made it to their brother and sister.

"Let's get out of here!" Zoro said, taking Nami's other arm as Luffy took her other and then pushed passed the overreacting crowd in their excitement to being in the presence of a famous actress, even if she was their old school mate.

Furu remained behind with an even deeper scowl of hatred. Again, he had been humiliated by them, and now to find out that Nami was the one and the same as the famous and popular actress Luna. Not only that, but now Luffy had her. He was furious, but honestly, what could he do about it now?

Their old school mates followed them out, screaming and shouting for autographs and other demands, and soon, the entire hotel seemed aware of Nami being there, and so began chasing after them as well, making escape difficult. After awhile, Luffy swung her into his protective arms as Zoro pushed at their front, Sanji at their back.

"Luffy," she whispered, burying her face into his neck as she wrapped her arms around it.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered back, holding her securely, safely. Finally, Zoro had paved a way out, running with them away from the hotel. They did not own a car, and so had to make a run for the train with everyone trailing behind them. More people they passed, the more that began to pursue them.

"Shit, this is bad! We have to lose them somehow!" Sanji yelled, turning to look at the growing crowd behind them.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Zoro exclaimed, pushing anyone who got in their way.

"Like hell you did!" Sanji exclaimed back at him.

"Stop it, both of you!" Nami yelled at them, and both immediately ceased their squabble.

"Kemuri Boshi!"

"Ah?" Luffy questioned, turning to look behind him, but all he saw was a huge smoke screen that enveloped them.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked, but Sanji made him keep going.

"Keep going! Keep going!" he cried, and then ran around a corner.

They ran more distance, but no one seemed to be following them. They turned more corners before finally getting to the train station.

"Oi!"

They all turned to see Usopp, Kaya and Vivi, running after them, though Kaya looked paler, even riding on Usopp's back. "Sanji-san!" Vivi cried, running right to him, and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Was that you, Usopp!" Luffy asked, grinning at his friend.

"Of course!" Usopp replied, holding up his sling shot.

"Thanks!" Luffy cried as Usopp and Kaya made it to them. "Let's get out of here," he said as they all entered the train. Luffy set Nami down on her feet, but Usopp continued to hold Kaya.

"That was a close call," Sanji said, rubbing over Vivi's back.

"Aa, that crowd was huge, but this is going to be troublesome. They know who Nami is now. It's going to be in the news and papers by tomorrow. This is going to cost Master trouble," Zoro said, frowning solemnly. His brothers and sister agreed.

"It's my fault," Luffy said, frowning deeply. "First I went and left, forcing Nami to take on this profession to find me, and just now with Furu. They would have never found out if I had not lost my temper and kept myself from fighting him."

"Nonsense! It was bound to happen eventually," Nami said, frowning up at him.

"We could leave. Go back to America, where it won't matter," Luffy said, frowning down at her softly. "That way, we won't bother Master this way. We could always come and visit or something," he said, lowering his head.

Biting her lip, Nami reached up to cup his cheek, and he looked up at her again. "I go wherever you go, Luffy. No matter where it might be," she whispered to him softly. His eyes softened further as his face relaxed, looking down into her tawny eyes, and then he nodded gently.

Vivi's cheeks flushed with color, watching them, but she smiled and looked up at Sanji. Kaya had also flushed, but smile brightly to the two. "Well, you both should probably get the hell out of here. Soon, they will be arriving at the house, demanding to see you. I suggest you go straight from here. We'll send back your stuff, Luffy. We gotta stay for Master," Zoro said, frowning at his brother.

Looking towards Zoro, Luffy frowned as well, knowing his brother spoke the truth, and he nodded. "Yeah, all right," he replied. "Tell Master we're sorry that we had to cut our visit so short."

"He'll understand. We'll send your stuff too, Nami," Zoro said, nodding to Nami.

The trained stopped at the stop, and Nami nodded before hugging her two brothers staying behind. "You stay safe, Nami-san," Sanji said softly, hugging her tight before kissing her cheek. "We'll see you again."

"Mm," Nami said, nodding and smiling, though tears came to her eyes.

Then she turned to hug Zoro, who almost cracked her ribs with how tightly he hugged her. It would now be the first time being separated from her two brothers, who watched over and protected her in Luffy's stead. He said nothing, only giving his sister a solemn frown, but she smiled up at him brightly. "I'll be all right. I'll be with Luffy. You take care of Master," she said to him.

He just nodded before he and Sanji also hugged Luffy. Then Nami turned to Kaya. "I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate," she said, frowning softly.

"Oh, it's all right. I would rather you were safe," Kai said, and after she and Vivi had hugged Nami, and Usopp also said his farewells, they all exited the train.

Luffy and Nami waved to them, and everyone waved back, except for Zoro, who kept his solemn frown. He didn't like that they were being separated again, after finally being together again. The train moved off, and then soon turned a corner, blocking them off from view. Tears came to Nami's eyes, not being able to help herself. She turned, burying her face into Luffy's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nami, I'm sorry," he whispered, but she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, Luffy. I'm sad to be leaving them, but I'm even happier to be with you again. We'll always be together, won't we?" she whispered, holding him to her tightly.

"Yes, we'll always be together, Nami. Nami, will you marry me?" he whispered, gently caressing a hand over her hair.

Pulling back, Nami gaped up at him, her eyes red and wet with tears. However, after awhile, she slowly smiled and then was beaming up at him. She began to laugh, throwing her arms around his neck then to hold him tight. "Yes!" she cried loudly, making the other occupants turn towards them. "Oh, yes, Luffy, I'll marry you," she said more quietly as more tears spilled from her eyes in her happiness.

His face nearly split into a grin then as he lifted her up into a tight hug, feeling happier than ever. "I love you, Nami," he said before burying his face into her hair.

"I love you too, Luffy," she whispered, nuzzling his neck. The entire train erupted into applauds and congratulations to the newly engaged couple.

Luffy quickly pulled away to gape at all of the people, completely forgetting that they weren't alone. "Oh!" Nami exclaimed, gaping at them and her face reddened. She had also forgotten. But then she smiled brightly and said, "Thank you!"

Once the train stopped at their stop, they exited and took a cab to the airport. They bought tickets, boarded and left Japan for America.

xxxx

A month after the two had left Japan, they sent for their family and friends and had a small wedding, with nearly all of Luffy's co-workers and bosses present as well as Tony Tony Chopper. Ace had stood as Luffy's best man, which neither Zoro nor Sanji minded. It would have been harder for Luffy to choose between them anyway, and Ace was his real brother, after all. After Luffy had returned early, he had explained to Ace everything that had happened.

"Ah, so that's what happened?" Ace had said. "Well, I can't complain that you're back early. I was getting lonely," he said, grinning at them.

Nami burst into laughter and said, "I think we need to find your brother a woman."

"I think so too," Luffy agreed with his own grin and snickered.

A few days after their return, Luffy read in the Japanese paper that Nami's identity had been revealed, though no one knew of Nami's whereabouts, and that their brothers and father refused to talk. Then later, he read in the paper again about his marriage proposal to Nami in the train, which someone had even taken a picture of with a cell phone. Now, all of Japan knew that Nami/Luna was to be married to her foster brother. There was a few scandals about it, a lot of misinformation, but they were safe in America from it all.

Now, months after the wedding, Luffy was staring at himself in a mirror. Everything was going so well. Shanks, having been told the news of everything that had happened, decided that maybe it would be best, to set everything to rest, to make a movie of everything that happened. He told them that their country, as well as any other countries, fans to Nami, would appeal more to the love story of it, instead of the gossiping news. He asked that they play as themselves, to let everyone see them for themselves.

Actors played as the rest, his brothers and even Ace, though all were there to watch the production. After Nami finished production for her first movie there, they had started on this one. The production had gone well, and now was the premiere night of the movie. He was nervous to watch it for the first time, and wondered how everyone would react to it. From what he'd been told, there was a huge hype about the movie, and everyone seemed anxious to watch the love story. That was a good sign. Opening night for it was at the end of the week.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and he jumped, coming out of his thoughts. Nami stepped in, looking magnificent in her black dress. "Hey," she called to him with a smile, "are you ready?"

Sighing softly at seeing his wife, he felt his anxieties leaving him, and then he smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready," he replied to her, voicing his affection for her as he spoke.

"Come," she said, holding her hand out to her, and he approached her to take it.

Pulling it to his lips, he kissed the back of her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. Her face flushed softly, but then she smiled more brightly. Tugging at her hand, he pulled her against him and held her to him tightly. "I love you, Nami," he whispered.

"I know you do," she replied, smiling wider.

He chuckled deeply, pulling back slightly to kiss her neck. "Do you?"

"Yes, otherwise, you would have never agreed to play in this movie," she replied, pulling back to look at him. "I've seen some of the footage, and watching you as we acted together, I know you did really well."

"I didn't have to act about how I feel about you, Nami," he replied, telling her that it was all genuine.

Her smile softened as she nodded. "I know," she whispered in reply, caressing his cheek. "I didn't either. Though, it was a little painful having to relive some of it."

"I'm sorry," he replied, looking regretful.

"Don't be. We're together now and forever. We're married now, and honestly, I don't care what everyone thinks of me, because I have you. I figured it would be fun to tell our story," she said, smiling once again.

He joined her smile with his own grin, pulling her closer and moving his lips close to hers. "Yeah, it was all fun," he agreed before pressing his lips to hers.

"Oh, and I love you too, Luffy," she said, grinning against his lips.

He snickered.

**The End…**

**Author's Note: **Maaw~! I'm so glad to have finally ended this fic! DX I'm so sorry that it took me forever to do so… ~,~ I plan to end a few others as well. I changed my profile, but just in case no one has read it, I've given Ara the book series. I'm no longer a part of it. My reasons are my own, but it has nothing to do with Ara. :P She is still my most awesomest friend~! Well, it has to do with religion, but I do not wish to get into more detail, so don't ask. :P I'm writing my other books though! Once Ara publishes though, you all better read them! XD I also hope you will write the books I write. ;) I just need to decide which I want to write first… ~.~ Anyways, I know I didn't put in the other SHs at the end… I got lazy… So sue me… I couldn't really figure out how though… They weren't that important… So… anyways… thanks so much for all the reviews and support throughout this story! :D


End file.
